Iris
by Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin
Summary: Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Nachdem Lucius Kevin und Sarah getötet hatte und Draco dabei zusehen ließ, änderte sich für den 17jährigen die Welt. Eine düstere Geschichte über Jugendliche, die ihre Wut gegen sich selbst richten. Pairing: DMHG COMPLE
1. Veränderungen

Disclaimer: So, alle Charaktere gehören J.K Rowling und ich habe sie nur "geliehen"  
  
Bemerkungen: ja..ähm. das ist mein erster ernsthafter Versuch einer Fanfic (naja naja..) also seit nicht zu hart zu mir. Ich hoffe ich habe keine Falschaussagen über das "Harry Potter" Universum gemacht!? Ach ja NEWTs und OWLs sind aus dem Original und Hermine hab ich ebenso "originalisiert" (Hermione hört sich besser an. *find*) dann noch ein letztes: Habe Band fünf bereits gelesen und entsprechend findet ihr vielleicht ein par Andeutungen. Der Prolog ist völlig daneben, aber was soll ich machen.. (*ändern spricht eine Stimme in meinem Kopf*)  
  
~text~ steht für Gedanken!!!  
  
Aber jetzt:  
  
Rolling stones - paint it black  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black  
  
1  
Veränderungen  
  
Dies war ihr aller letztes Jahr. Dann würden sie alle in das Leben entlassen werden. Vor ihnen standen die Prüfungen, in denen sie sich ihre NEWTs verdienen würden oder auch nicht. Das Jahr, dass für jeden Hogwarts -Schüler am meisten zählte lag bedrohlich vor ihnen und trotzdem die meisten von ihnen bereits wesentlich härtere Prüfungen, wenn auch anderer Art während des sechsten Jahres hinter sich gelassen hatten, war es ein merkwürdig bedrückendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass dieses Mal alles zählte und es schnürte ihnen die Köpfe und Mägen zu, denn sie ahnten, dass die Realität vielleicht nicht so eine sichere Zukunft bot, wie sie es sollte. Denn weit jenseits der Mauern von Hogwarts und das hieß in dem Falle vor den Haustüren ihrer Eltern und Freunde tobte ein schrecklicher Krieg. Und auch wenn er das Gebäude und alle die, die dort Zuflucht gefunden hatten nicht direkt berührte, so verging doch kein Monat indem nicht mindestens einem, der vielen Schüler oder Lehrer ein Verlust berichtet wurde. Enge Verwandte, ferne Verwandte, gute Freunde, Bekannte. Ermordete und in den Wahnsinn getriebene, Verschollene, Gefangene. Es waren schreckliche Zeiten. Das letzte Jahr war für alle eine harte Bewährungsprobe gewesen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.  
  
Von allen, die sich gefragt hatten warum Dumbledore ihn auf der Schule hatte verweilen lassen, war Draco Malfoy selbst derjenige, der sich darüber am meisten gewundert hatte. Nachdem es keine Frage mehr war, dass sein Vater zu den Todesessern gehörte und dieser dann kurz nach seiner Gefangennahme die Dementoren in Askaban persönlich dazu aufgerufen hatte, gegen ihr alten Herren zu rebellieren, wäre es nur ein logischer Schritt gewesen, den Sohn dieses teuflischen Mannes aus den Reihen derer, die gegen den dunklen Lord kämpften zu entfernen, so wie es mit einigen Slytherin Kinder sehr wohl geschehen war. (wie mit Crabbe und Goyle seine früheren Begleitern und Freunden. Sie waren nach Durmstrang verwiesen worden)  
  
Aber entgegen aller Erwartungen und zu Freude seines Vaters, hatte das weißbärtige Oberhaupt der Schule nicht die mindeste Andeutung gemacht, den jungen Malfoy entlassen zu wollen. Nachdem die Sommerferien also vergangen waren ohne dass ein Brief von Hogwarts ankam, hatte Dracos Vater ihn zu sich gerufen und in aller Seelenruhe erklärt, dass seine Aufgabe von nun an darin bestehen würde, Dumbledore, sowie alle anderen Lehrer und natürlich den jungen Potter und dessen Freunde auszuspionieren.  
  
Der dunkle Lord erwartete keine Taten von ihm, nur Informationen, hatte Lucius seinem Erben erklärt. Draco hatte genickt, gelächelt, wie es seine Art war, doch er hatte kein Wort gesagt, nicht eines, denn er wusste, dass seine Stimme brechen würde. Er wusste es und er schwieg, während er sich hinter einer Maske versteckte, die zu seinem zweiten Gesicht geworden war.  
  
Etwas hatte sich geändert. Grundlegend und unwiderruflich, denn während er seinem Vater das Bild des Sohnes zeigte, das dieser sehen wollte und dass er bereits vor so langer Zeit angenommen hatte, sah er vor seinen Inneren Auge nur Kevin und seine Schwester und er hörte die Schreie ihrer Eltern und ihr betteln um Gnade. Wut und Verzweiflungen lagen unter diesen Eindrucken und ebenso Hass. Er lächelte und nickte. Vielleicht habe sein Vater auch ihm den Verstand genommen, sprach eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch sie hatte nachgelassen, als er an diesem Abend weinend und in die Kissen kreischend in seinem dunklen Zimmer auf dem Bett gelegen hatten. Die leeren Wände hatten ihm keinen Trost gespendet. Wie nichts in diesem Haus. Im Gegenteil, es schrie ihm entgegen, dass er etwas hätte unternehmen sollen, dass er wenigstens etwas hätte sagen sollen. Zumindest jetzt. Er hatte nur geschwiegen.  
  
Doch als er wieder aufstand, waren die Albträume in seinem Kopf geblieben und er hatte weiter gelächelt, wie es seine Art war, er hatte weiter genickt, er hatte weiter geschwiegen. So wie sein ganzes Leben lang. Sechzehn Jahre. So viel Zeit und er hatte seinen Vater geliebt, geradezu vergöttert. Er hätte alles getan, um die Liebe seines Vaters zu bekommen. Seine Anerkennung. Seinen Stolz. Alles dafür gegeben und gewissermaßen hatte er das auch getan. Nie hatte er an ihm gezweifelt und alles getan, was er von ihm verlangt hatte. Gehasst, wen er hasste und geliebt, wen er liebte. Doch er hatte nicht die Liebe bekommen, die er als Kind gebraucht und er hatte nicht die Anerkennung bekommen, die er als heranwachsender Mann gebraucht hätte. Was immer er erreicht hatte, es war nie gut genug und er war so voller Verzweiflung gewesen, dass er immer weiter gemacht hätte, immer mehr zur Marionette seines eigenen Vaters geworden wäre, nur um das kleinste bisschen Stolz in dessen Augen zu sehen, dass wusste er jetzt. Und er verabscheute sich noch immer dafür, obwohl er bereits vor einem Jahr Jahren das Anwesen seiner Familie verlassen hatte.  
  
Kevin war sein Freund gewesen. Jedenfalls ein wenig. Nur ein kleiner Muggel aus der Nachbarschaft mit einer bildhübschen Schwestern, der Draco oft nachgesehen hatte. Ihr Haar war wie fließendes Gold gewesen und sie hatte über das vierte Jahr in Hogwarts schöne Brüste bekommen und ihre braunen, glatten Beine hatten in der Sonne geglänzt. Nur ein Muggel - Mädchen, doch sie duftete süß nach Erdbeeren und hatte über sich selbst gelacht.  
  
Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu flirten, doch sie grinste, nannte ihn einen kleinen Hosenscheißer und war hüftschwingend verschwunden. Kevin hatte ihn damit aufgezogen. Kevin, den er jeden Sommer sah und der trotz allem Nicht- Zauberer- sein über die Jahre so etwas wie ein guter Freund wurde. Doch jedes Mal wenn er jetzt den Jungen mit den schiefen Grinsen vor sich sah, veränderte sich das Bild und er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als ihre letzte Begegnung. Den schockierten und dann schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsaudruck seines Freundes und ihm drehte sich heute noch manchmal der Magen um und er erwachte heute noch schweißgebadet in seinem Bett auf. Doch nie kam auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen. Nicht einmal in seinen Träumen.  
  
Sein Vater hatte keinen wirklichen Grund gehabt diese Tat zu begehen. Kevin hatte sich über Draco lustig gemacht über sein Haar und seine Art Sarah, seine Schwester anzusehen. Sein Vater hatte nur ein kaltes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen lassen:  
  
"Niemand beleidigt einen Malfoy! Erst recht nicht ein kleiner Muggel!"  
  
Was war das für ein Anlasse zwei junge Menschen zu töten und ihre Eltern dabei zusehen zu lassen? Oder hatte Lucius es getan, um seinem Sohn die Lektion zu erteilen nicht unter seinem Niveau Freundschaften zu pflegen? Vielleicht war es nur aus Bosheit geschehen! Draco hatte nie nachgefragt. Er war dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gefahren und nie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Nun lebte er bei der Schwester seiner Mutter. Eine in Ungnade gefallene Familie, denn sie dienten nicht dem dunklen Lord, so wie auch er es niemals tun würde. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Er würde nie so werden wie sein Vater. Und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er einmal anders darüber gedacht hatte.  
  
Er wanderte durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule. Er tat es oft seit er nach dem fünften Jahr zurückgekehrt war. Das Jahr in dem der große Krieg begonnen hatte. Er sehnte sich nicht nach dem Sonnenlicht. Ihm war die Dunkelheit lieber. Er versank gerne in seinem Selbstmitleid und seinem Selbsthass. Und jetzt wo sein Vater nicht mehr da war um es auf seine Weise zu tun, hatte er angefangen sich selbst für seine Fehltritte zu bestrafen.  
  
Irgendjemand musste es ja tun, sagte er sich, während er sich mit einem einfach Dolch mit Holzgriff die Arme und Beine aufschnitt. Es war eigentlich ein Messer, um Tiere auszunehmen und zu häuten und es war ein Geschenk seines Onkels gewesen, der mit ihm jagen gegangen war, als er noch in Kind war und der schwor, dass die "alte" Methode die bessere war. Mit Gewehren und Spürhunden. Er hatte seinen Onkel gemocht, so sehr wie er sich von den schweren Geweihen und ausgestopften Bären seines Hauses gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Und das geschenkte Jagdmesser tat ihm auch jetzt noch gute Dienste. Er sah gerne sein eigenes Blut die blasse Haut hinablaufen, wie das Wasser aus dem überlaufenden Fass in seinem Inneren. Es tat nicht weh, niemals, gleich wie tief er schnitt. Die Roben verdeckten seine Narben seit einem Jahr und die wenigen Mädchen, die sie gesehen hatten, ließ er schwören es niemanden zu verraten oder er würde dafür Sorgen, dass sie niemals wieder irgendetwas sagen würden. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ernst gemeint hatte, denn bis jetzt hatten sie geschwiegen. Aus Angst oder Anstand, es war im völlig egal.  
  
Dass er sich von der dunklen Seite abgewandt hatte, hieß jedoch noch lange nicht, dass er sich dafür entschieden hatte Dumbledores Armee, dem Orden des Phönix und dem Ministerium, dass sich nur mit Müh und Not an der Regierungsgewalt halten konnte, zuzustimmen oder sogar in ersteren Fällen beizutreten. Auch hatte sich sein Verhalten in der Schule für den unaufmerksamen Mitschüler nicht im geringsten verändert. Warum auch, dachte er, während er seine eigenen Schritte über den Marmorboden hallen hörte, sollte er sich eine solche Blöße geben? Besser wenn der Rest der Schule vor ihm Angst hatte, als dass er das Mitleid in ihren kleinen Augen ertragen musste. Es wusste niemand, dass er von zu Hause ausgezogen war (außer natürlich Dumbledore selbst und Slytherins Hauslehrer Snape) und das sollte verdammt noch Mal so bleiben! Letztendlich war er froh, dass kein anderes Kind eines Todesessers mehr auf der Schule war. Er oder sie hätten ihn verraten können und es sicherlich auch getan. Und wieder fragte er sich, warum er noch hier war.  
  
In vielen Dinge hatte er sich geändert. Hinsichtlich seines Vaters und dem, den er diente, sich selbst gegenüber und ein wenig Dumbledore. Doch vieles war auch so geblieben. Er hatte sein Lächeln und sein Nicken behalten, auch seine Art zu reden. Er konnte Harry Potter noch immer nicht ausstehen, auch nachdem er sich ehrlich gefragt hatte, ob er neidisch auf den großen, schlaksigen Jungen war. Sicherlich war er das gewesen, vielleicht auch jetzt noch, doch trotzdem mochte er ihn nicht, trotzdem er sich selbst durchschaut hatte, dachte er nicht viel besser über Harry. Ein wenig, gab er zu. Ein wenig besser. Er hatte schließlich keine richtige Familie gehabt. Draco ahnte wie sehr es schmerzen musste, doch jammerte der Junge seiner Meinung nach zu viel herum. Oder war er selbst doch nur neidisch?  
  
Zudem war er noch immer der Meinung, dass die Weasleys mehr Kinder hatten, als gut für sie war, trotzdem er bei seiner Tante gelernt hatte, dass auch arme Menschen, ein reiches Leben haben konnten. Und zuletzt war das Wort "Schlammblut" weder aus seinem Wortschatz, noch seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war zu tief in ihm, als dass er von der Idee der Reinblütigkeit ablassen konnte.  
  
Er ging weiter den Gang entlang, der gerade auf einen größeren zulief. Ein hellerer. Tageslicht fiel durch große Fenster auf ihn. Seine Augen schmerzten, als er ins Licht trat und er blinzelte bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Die erste Woche seines letzten Schuljahres war vorüber. Es war Samstag. Ein schöner Septemberabend und er hatte Hunger, gestand er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Schüler wanderten an ihm vorbei, die es eiliger an ihre Tische trieb als ihn. Einige Slytherin nickten ihm zu, einige sagten "Hallo!" Er lächelte und nickte. Er ging am Gryffindor Tisch vorbei ohne einen Blick auf Harry und Ron zu werfen, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten. Sie ignorierten ihn ebenfalls. Es war eine Art still abgeschlossener Vertrag. Er hatte, überwältigt von den Ereignissen im Sommer aufgehört Harry und seine Freunde mit spitzen Bemerkungen zu provozieren.  
  
Er sah jetzt keinen Sinn mehr darin. Allerdings hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auf Beleidigungen ihrerseits so zu reagieren, wie er es immer getan hatte. Und nach einer ganzes Weile, schien es, dass Harry es registriert hatte. Nur Ron war weiter verbal auf ihn losgegangen sobald er in seinem Blickfeld erschienen war. Eines Morgens jedoch hatte auch das aufgehört:  
  
Er war zum Verwandlungsunterricht unterwegs gewesen, als er auf die drei gestoßen war und als er gerade an ihnen vorbeirauschen wollte, hörte er hinter sich.  
  
"Verräter! Einsperren und aufhängen sollten sie dich! Na gehst du jetzt zu deinem Daddy und sagst ihm wie fies und gemein ich zu dir war, damit er auch meine anderen Brüder töten ...!"  
  
Doch weiter war Ron nicht gekommen, denn Hermione hatte ihm am Arm gepackt und lauter geflüstert, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
"Denk daran, was wir dir darüber gesagt haben!"  
  
Draco wusste, dass sie sein Verhalten durchschaut hatte. Zumindest den Teil, der sie anging. Er lächelte und nickte. Dann ging er davon. Sein Gesicht war wieder versteinert, als er ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Dies war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er nicht auf Weasleys Frechheiten geantwortet hatte. Und er hatte sich geschworen es sei auch das Letzte Mal, während er eine neue Wunde dem Mustern auf seinem Arm hinzugefügte, als er am Abend alleine in seinem Bett gelegen hatte.  
  
Was Hermione anging so hatte er seine Meinung über sie nicht viel geändert. Sie war ihm vielleicht gleichgültiger geworden. Er verspürte nicht mehr den gleichen tiefen Hass auf sie, weil die kleine Schlammblütlerin besser war, als er. Sie hatte das Versprechen vom Juleball, dass sie eine hübsche junge Frau werden würde, gehaltent. Ihr Haar war zwar noch immer so buschig und unbeugsam wie eh und je, aber ihr Gesicht hatte eine angenehme ovale Form angenommen und sie hatte Grübchen, wenn sie lächelte. Ihre Brüste waren so schön gewachsen wie Saras damals und er starrte sie an, was aber nicht viel bedeutete, denn sie stellte keine Ausnahme dar, genauso wenig wie er:  
  
Es gab mittlerweile viele gut gebaute Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang und noch mehr Jungs, die ihnen hinterher starrten. Er war eine der am wenigsten Aufdringlichen, die anderen pfiffen ihnen nach und versuchten sie zu einem Date zu überreden, er warf ihnen meist nur heimliche Blicke zu. Mit einigen war er ausgegangen, wenige hatte er geküsst und mit zweien hatte er geschlafen. Die beiden und ein anderes Mädchen waren es auch gewesen, die seine Narben gesehen hatten, derer er auch heute Abend eine neue hinzufügen würde. Er tat es mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus einem bestimmten Grund und aus Langweile, denn er konnte nicht einschlafen. Nichts ungewöhnliches.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione lag lange wach in dieser Nacht. Sorgen hielten sie auf. Um ihre Eltern, die gerade unterwegs nach Frankreich waren, wo es etwas ruhiger zuging, als in England und eine allgemeine Sorge, die sie niemals ganz losließ:  
  
Was wäre, wenn morgen früh der Krieg verloren wäre? Würden sie dann ale sterben? Was würde aus ihrer Familie werden?  
  
Manchmal war es schlimmer als heute. Dann ging sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort auf und ab zu schlurfen oder um ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen, indem sie etwas las. Doch heute lag sie nur da unter ihrer Decke und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden.  
  
Die letzten Jahre waren für Hermione aus verschiedenen Gründen schwierig gewesen. Neben all den Sorgen um die Welt, sorgte sie sich auch etwas um sich selbst. In der fünften Klasse hatte sie einen Busen bekommen, zusammen mit einem kleinen Wachstumsschub und in der sechstes Klasse hatte es die Schule bemerkt. Sie mochte die Blicke nicht, die ihr die Jungs zuwarfen und wenn sie ihr hinterher pfiffen, wollte sie sich am liebsten irgendwohin, wo sie keiner sah verkriechen.  
  
Im sechsten Jahr war sie einige Monate mit Ron ausgegangen. Es war der reinste Horror für sie gewesen. Er war zu sehr ein neugieriges Kind, als dass sie ihn lange hätte um sich herum ertragen können. Seine Blicke und seine Berührungen ließen sie sich nur noch weiter in sich selbst zurückziehen und da er wiederum ihre Distanziertheit auf Dauer nicht ertragen konnte, hatte ihr Versuch einer Beziehung bald ein jähes Ende gefunden.  
  
Einen Monat lang hatte er nicht mit ihr geredet und jetzt noch weigerte er sich über das Thema zu sprechen. Doch sie war froh, dass sie überhaupt noch Freunde waren. Ja, darüber sollte sie glücklich sein, sagte sie sich immer wieder und wünschte sich jemanden mit dem sie reden konnte:  
  
Harry konnte Ron mehr verstehen als sie und es gab viele Dinge über die sie sich gehemmt fühlte mir ihm zu reden. Die anderen Mädchen waren hingegen mit ihren Brüsten und mit ihren Freunden sehr zufrieden, nur ab und zu Liebeskummer, also wieder niemanden mit dem sie sprechen konnte. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt unwohl in ihrer eigenen Haut! Warum war sie denn bloß die einzige? ~Weil die anderen hübscher sind als du und beliebter~ war ihre eigene Antwort darauf. ~Oder weil sie nicht darüber reden~ sprach eine vernünftigere Stimme, etwas leiser als die erste in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Ginny wäre die einzige gewesen, der sie Nahe genug stand, um ihr ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen, doch der Rotschopf war, nachdem Hermione sich von ihrem Bruder getrennt hatte, weitaus beleidigter, als der Junge selbst gewesen und wie er wich das jüngere Mädchen diesen Themen genauso aus wie Ron. Zudem war Ginny eines der Mädchen, die zu der ersteren Kategorie ihrer Gedanken gehörte. Sie fühlte sich offensichtlich wohl in ihrem Körper, war beliebt und hübsch. Zu allem Übel waren sie und Harry ein Paar geworden, was Hermione zwar auf der einen Seite freute, doch andererseits... Sie fühlte sich leerer seit dem die beiden glücklich waren.  
  
Wann hatte sie sich so sehr verändert, fragte sie die Decke über ihr leise. Doch sie gab keine Antwort und dass einzige Geräusch, war der ruhig Atem der anderen Mädchen und der Wind, der um die Schlossmauern pfiff. Sie hörte das Rascheln, als sich Lavender Brown im Nachbarbett umdrehte. Wann hatte das alles bloß begonnen? Sie weinte sich leise in den Schlaf.  
  
Bemerkungen: SVV (Selbst Verletzendes Verhalten): Recht beliebte Modekrankheit. Meist Jugendlich, meist Mädchen, aber ich dachte, dass es irgendwie verdammt gut zu Draco passen würde *fg* Arten: Zu SVV gehört mehr als "ritzen" (mit Scheren, Glasscherben, Messern etc). Auch den Kopf an die Wandschlagen oder exzessives Fingernägelkauen oder sich selbst kneifen gehört dazu. (letzteres ist natürlich nur eine leichte Form). Meist läuft es sehr Ritualisiert ab. Zum Beispiel immer mit dem gleichen Messer den Oberarm bearbeiten. Gründe:  
  
Das Gefühl nur dann "am Leben zu sein"  
  
Selbstbestrafung (Selbsthass)  
  
Um ein Gefühl von innerem Druck loszuwerden  
  
Hilferuf (ist es just by the way immer)  
  
Ja, ich kenne mich damit aus.  
  
So hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel. Ist jemand der Witz mit er lächelte und nickte aufgefallen? Seid so lieb und schreibt wenn ihr euch schon hier durchgequält habt eine kleine review *liebschau* 


	2. Wut

Bemerkungen: Ja ich weiß.. im ersten Kapitel hab ich ziemlich viel über Brüste geschrieben. Hätte ich Beine nehmen sollen? *überleg* nein.. meistens sind Mädchen eher mit ihrer Oberweite unzufrieden, als mit ihren Beinen.  
  
Ich hasse Pattethik und ich hasse Kitsch. Ich befürchte ersteres ist hier schon drinnen und das andere kommt noch. *heul* Werde mich um mehr Absätze und weniger Rechtschreibfehler bemühen.  
  
Thx to: Urmel, meinen ersten Rezensenten! Und Betty, die darauf folgte! ;)  
  
Song: Alanis Morrisette - king of pain  
  
There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall  
That's my soul up there  
There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall  
That's my soul up there  
There's a blue whale beached by a springtime's ebb  
That's my soul up there  
There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web  
That's my soul up there  
  
I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
  
2  
Wut  
  
An diesem Sonntagmorgen brach ein verspäteter Sommer über sie ein. Doch der Wetterumschwung brachte neben einer Hitze, die besser in den Vormonat gepasst hätte eine ekelhafte Feuchtigkeit mit sich, die durch allabendliche Gewitter nicht abzunehmen schien. Das Wetter würde sich eine gute Woche halten, bis ein Sturm am kommenden Montag den endgültigen Herbst brachte. Doch nun war Mittwoch und die erste Stunde des Nachmittags würde ausfallen, sowie die meisten Nachmittagsstunden außer Zaubertränke, denn die Keller Hogwarts waren der einzige Ort, wo die Hitze noch ertragbar war  
  
Hermione kam mit Ron gerade von einer Lehrerkonferenz, zu denen sie als Schulsprecher stets dazugebeten wurden. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte man beschlossen, dass die beiden Gryffindor diese Ehre im kommenden Jahr zustehe. Ron hatte vor Freude Purzelbäume geschlagen und wieder mit Hermione geredet.  
  
Sie hingegen fühlte sich nicht ganz so glücklich damit, doch es war niemanden weiter aufgefallen. Alle hatten erwartet, dass Schulsprecher eine ihrer großen Ziele auf Hogwarts war und sie hätte ihnen auch zugestimmt, würde sie sich nicht so davor fürchten. Mehr Verantwortung bedeutete noch mehr im Rampenlicht zu stehen und gesehen werden war das, was sie in letzter Zeit am wenigsten wollte.  
  
Im Unterricht war es etwas anderes. Schließlich war die Schule das einzige, was sie je gemeistert hatte. Das einzige indem sie gut war. Doch trotzdem sie sich zu jeder Frage meldete, war ihr früherer Enthusiasmus völlig aus ihr verschwunden. Einigen Lehrern war es aufgefallen, einigen nicht. Professor McGonagall hatte sie gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres nach dem Unterricht gebeten noch einen Moment da zu bleiben. Sie erinnerte sich noch recht gut an diesen Tag.  
  
"Sagen sie Miss Granger geht es ihnen gut! Sie scheinen .. nun.. etwas verändert in letzter Zeit!"  
  
Begann die Hauslehrerin, nachdem der letzte Schüler, außer Hermione das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte ihre Bücher vor sich getragen wie einen Schild.  
  
"Ja, eigentlich schon, Professor!"  
  
Hatte sie geantwortet, doch es hatte der älteren Frau nur ein Stirnrunzeln entlockt.  
  
"Sie wirken in letzter Zeit recht in sich gekehrt. Ich habe mit ihren anderen Lehrern geredet und ihnen ist es ebenfalls aufgefallen."  
  
Hermione hatte den Boden betrachtet, als hätte sie dort etwas interessanteres entdeckt, als in McGonagalls Ansprache und sie hatte die Bücher noch fester an sich gedrückt, bevor sie wieder aufsah.  
  
"Mir geht es ganz ausgezeichnet. Ich sorge mich ein wenig um meine Eltern, vielleicht bin ich deshalb nicht mehr... ganz so aufgedreht!"  
  
Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, doch in den Augen ihrer Lehrerin sah sie Sorge und wusste, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte. Die Professorin hatte geseufzt, wie es ihre Art war und zu ihr gemeint, bevor sie sie entließ:  
  
"Gut Miss Granger, ich werde sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Allerdings, wenn sie sich entschieden haben, dass sie noch andere Probleme haben, dann können sie gerne zu mir kommen, wenn ihnen nach reden zumute ist!"  
  
Ihr Ton war kühler gewesen als ihre Worte, aber auch das hatte von je her zum Wesen, der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin gehört und Hermione wusste, wie es gemeint war. Trotzdem war sie an diesem Nachmittag gegangen und hatte das Angebot nie angenommen, trotzdem sie einige Male darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Als sie aus der Vorhalle ins Freie traten, empfing der späte Sommer sie wie eine unangenehme Umarmung einer dicken Tante. Ron stöhnte.  
  
"Ich wette Du- Weißt -Schon - Wer hat das Wetter verhext!"  
  
Hermione warf ihm einen spöttische Blick zu.  
  
"Kann er nicht, Ron, denn...!"  
  
"Ich will es gar nicht wissen!"  
  
Unterbrach er sie gereizt uns ging schnellen Schrittes voraus. Die Sonne blendete das junge Mädchen, als sie seufzend hinter ihm hereilte. Irgendwie hatte er ihr noch immer genauso wenig verzeihen könne, wie Ginny, auch wenn er zu stolz war das zuzugeben. Oder er hatte bereits einen Sonnestich fügte sie ihren Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Harry, Ginny und Ron saßen unter einer schattenspendende Eiche in der Nähe des Sees, wo einige der Schüler herumspielten und das Wasser genossen. Sie wäre jetzt auch gerne baden gegangen. Gedankenverloren knöpfte sie ihre die Bluse etwas auf, um sich Kühlung zu verschaffen. Die Krawatten waren bereits keine Pflicht mehr, zumindest solange das Wetter so blieb. Es war eindeutig zu warm, dachte sie, während sie sich zu den anderen niederließ.  
  
"... Sie werden sicherlich gewinnen. Mit der Mannschaft wäre es auch großes Wunder, wenn nicht. Ich meine, sie haben schließlich unseren Oliver!"  
  
Ginny gab ihre Meinung über die kommende Quidditsch Landesmeisterschaft zum Ausdruck und erntete zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
"Schade dass Fred und George so viel Zeit in ihren "Joke Shop" investieren. Sie könnten bestimmt berühmt werden mit ihren Talent!"  
  
"Berühmt sind sie doch schon, Ron!"  
  
Grinste Hermione den Rotschopf an. Er sah sie einen Augenblick unsicher an, dann erwiderte er ihr Grinsen und nickte.  
  
"Stimmt und Hogwarts- Helden!"  
  
Rief er lachend. Die anderen fielen ein. Es ist schön einen Augeblick unbeschwert zu sein, dachte das ältere Mädchen.  
  
"Willst du nicht einfach "Zaubertränke" schwänzen und bei mir bleiben!"  
  
Meinte Ginny seufzend zu ihrem Liebsten, während sie Harrys Haar noch mehr durcheinander bracht, obwohl es eigentlich bereits ein einziges Durcheinander war. Es war kein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag gewesen.  
  
"Du hättest nicht viel Freude an mir. Spätestens nach fünf Minuten wäre Snape hier und würde aus meinem Kopf eine neue Zutat für einen Trank machen!"  
  
Sie lachten über seinen Scherz. Harrys Wunsch war es seit geraumer Zeit schon ein Auror zu werden und wie durch ein Wunder, hatte er es in den OWL Prüfungen geschafft ausreichend gute Ergebnisse zu erzielen, um in den "Leistungskurs Zaubertränke" aufgenommen zu werden, was eine Vorraussetzung für sein Berufsziel war.  
  
Hermione blieb ebenfalls in dem Kurs, auch wenn sie im Gegensatz zu Harry noch nicht wirklich wusste, was sie machen wollte. Ron hingegen war froh gewesen das Fach endlich abgeben zu können.  
  
Es wurde Zeit zu gehen und man verabschiedete sich von den beiden Geschwistern.  
  
Nach ihrem Aufenthalt im Freien war die Kühle, die der Kerker bot mehr als willkommen! Verschwitzt und unmotiviert warteten die Slytherins und Gryffindor gleichermaßen darauf, dass die Stunde beginnen würde (und sicherlich noch mehr, dass sie enden würde!) Die Tür in ihr nachmittägliches Verderben öffnete sich und sie eilten an ihre Plätze.  
  
Professor Snape schien heute keine gute Laune zu haben. Sie bemühten sich daher alle angestrengt seine Aufmerksamkeit in keinem Falle zu erregen, denn in neun von zehn Fällen endete so etwas im Abzug von Hauspunkten oder Bestrafungen.  
  
Heute ging es darum einen Verschwiegenheitstrank zu brauen. In der letzten Stunde hatten sie die entsprechende Theorie dazu gelernt. Sobald er einem die Kehle herunterfloss bewirkte er, dass das nächste anvertraute Geheimnis sicher im Kopf desjenigen, der es hörte verschlossen blieb. Nur ein Veritas Serum oder der entsprechende Zauber würden das Opfer dazu bringen es zu verraten.  
  
Sie arbeiteten alle alleine an ihrem Kesseln. Seit sich die Klasse im sechsten Schuljahr stark dezimiert hatte (auf Grund der vielen Abwahlen) , gab es genug Platz dafür hier in dem engen Gewölbe.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen langsam. Snape fand jedoch zur Erleichterung aller wenig an ihrer Arbeit auszusetzen. Er ging durch die Reihen und testete die Tränke.  
  
"Wie immer Miss Granger, hervorragende Arbeit."  
  
Er nahm mit einer Kelle eine Probe des Elixiers und füllte es in ein Reagenzglas, dass er zwischen den Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand hielt, dann reichte er ihr die Kelle und ließ einige Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in ihren Trank. Der Inhalt veränderte sich schlagartig. Vorher war es grün gewesen, das hier und da blau aufblitzte, nun war der Inhalt des Reagenz ebenfalls farblos.  
  
"Ja ganz ausgezeichnet."  
  
Er sah zu ihr hinab und seufzte, nachdem er den Kopf wieder von ihr abgewandt hatte. Bevor er ohne sie auch nur noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, hob er eine Augenbraue, so wie es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas missfiel.  
  
"Miss Granger. Auch wenn es sie vielleicht wundert. Mich interessiert die Farbe ihres BHs nicht im geringsten. Würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und ihre Bluse wieder angemessen zuknöpfen bevor ich mich genötigt fühle sie wegen unpassender Kleidung meines Unterrichts zu verweisen!"  
  
Einen Augenblick konnte Hermione nicht anders, als den Mann mit der sarkastischen Art offenen Mundes anzustarren, doch dann besann sie sich schnell eines besseren. Sie hörte das Kichern ihrer Mitschüler und knöpfte sich mit hochrotem Gesicht schnell wieder die Bluse zu. Snape war bereits weitergegangen und sie war froh, dass der Trank bereits fertig war, denn ihre Hände zitterten vor Scham, so wie der Rest ihres Körpers auch. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. ~Einen Moment die Augen schließen. Vielleicht wachst du auf und es ist alles nur ein böser Traum!~  
  
Doch es war wirklich passiert und sie machte sich lieber daran ihren Kessel sauber zu machen. Je weniger sie darüber nachdachte, desto besser. Doch auch als die Stunde bereits zu Ende war und sie auf Harrys Bemerkungen, Snape sei ein widerliches Arschloch nur abgewinkt hatte, fühlte sie sich noch immer schrecklich gedemütigt. Und wütend. Sie war selten so wütend gewesen!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco hatte einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Sein Vater hatte wieder angefangen ihm Briefe zu schreiben. Drohungen, was passieren würde, wenn der Sohn nicht bald wieder nach Hause kam. Luscius würde seine Schwägerin und ihre Familie finden und zum Zwecke einer gerechten Strafe seinem Herren überantworten.  
  
Der junge Malfoy fürchtete, dass seinem Vater dies tatsächlich gelingen würde. Natürlich wusste er, dass das höchst unwahrscheinlich war, denn Dumbledore selbst hatte sich als Geheimniswahrer angeboten und nun lag ein Zauber über dem Heim seiner Verwandten, der sie schützte von irgendjemanden, wer es auch immer sein mochte, entdeckt zu werden. Nur wenn der Direktor von Hogwarts selbst ihren Aufenthaltsort preisgab, konnte sie gefunden werden.  
  
Und trotz dieser eigentlich sehr beruhigenden Tatsache hatte er dennoch Angst.  
  
Er schlenderte die Gänge entlang und grübelte, was er tun konnte. Wie er vielleicht seiner eigenen verfluchten Hilflosigkeit besser begegnete.  
  
Warum auch immer. Er hatte die eiligen Schritte und das Keuchen von jemanden, der rannte nicht gehört, als er gerade um die nächste Ecke biegen wollte.  
  
Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Er spürte wie ihn jemand umriss und ihm die Luft wegblieb. Etwas hatte ihn hart erwischt und er fiel rückwärts auf den Boden. Sein Hinterkopf krachte auf das harte Mormor und einen kurzen Moment sah er nur schwarz.  
  
Der jemand, der ihn umgerannt hatte, lag ebenso am Boden, einen halben Meter vor ihm und war offensichtlich auf die Knie gefallen. Er sah in Hermione Grangers Gesicht, als sie sich nach ihrem Opfer umschaute. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint, doch als sie ihn erkannte, veränderte sich ihr Blick. Wut lag in den Augen des eben noch so bemitleidenswert dreinschauenden Mädchens.  
  
"VERDAMMTER MIST! KANNST DU NICHT BESSER AUFPASEN, DU VERFLUCHTES KLEINES FRETTCHEN!"  
  
Schrie sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Stimme war grell und überschlug sich einige Male. Er hörte ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren und dachte daran, dass er diesen Spitznamen wohl nie wieder loswerden würde, seit ein vermeidlicher Mad Eye Moody ihn im vierten Jahr in eines dieser kleinen Tierchen verwandelt hatte.  
  
Womit hatte er plötzlich eine solch freundliche Behandlung verdient?  
  
"Pass auf was du sagst Granger! Du hast mich umgerannt und ich lass mich von einer kleinen Schlammblütlerin wie dir nicht dumm anmachen!"  
  
Sie stand schneller auf, als er es erwartet hatte. Ihre Strumpfhose und ihre Knie sahen schlimm aus. Blut und Dreck. "Hör auf damit, Malfoy. HÖR AUF MIT DEINEN VERFLUCHTEN SPRÜCHEN!"  
  
Er stand ebenfalls auf, klopfte sich den Staub von Mantel und antwortete ihr ruhig, während sie ihn anstarrte, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment an die Kehle springen.  
  
"Ist die kleine Hermione etwa verletzt? Seid wann so zartbesaitet, Granger? Hast du deine Tage, oder was?"  
  
Er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, dass sie ihn jeden Moment ihren Zauberstab ziehen würde, doch das geschah nicht.  
  
"Ron hatte Recht. Du bist nichts weiter, als ein Monster. Jemand wie du wird sich wohl nicht ändern, was? Immer einen coolen Spruch auf den Lippen. Du versteckst dich doch nur hinter deinem widerlichen Grinsen. DAMIT NIEMAND SIEHT, WAS FÜR EIN ARMSELIGER TROPF DU BIST!"  
  
Langsam wurde auch er wütend. Das Mädchen begriff wohl nicht, dass er sich nicht gerne anschrieen ließ!  
  
"WER von uns ist hier wohl ein armseliger Tropf? Oder darf ich fragen warum du hier HEULEND RUMRENNST?  
  
Er wunderte sich, wie gut es tat, sie anzubrüllen. Ein guter Grund damit weiterzumachen.  
  
"LAUF LIEBER WEITER UND HÖR AUF MICH ZU BELÄSTIGEN. DU WIDERST MICH AN!"  
  
"UND DU MICH ERST!"  
  
War ihre Antwort und sie drehte sich in der Tat um und rannte fort. Fast schneller, als vorher.  
  
Draco blieb alleine auf dem Gang stehen und sah ihr mit kaltem Blick nach. ~Schon erstaunlich wie frech ein so harmlos aussehendes Mädchen werden kann.~ Er ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Wenn sie Streit suchte, dann sollte sie ihn auch bekommen.  
  
Bemerkungen: Das zweite Kapitel war kürzer. Hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. (oder auch deswegen ;)) bitte seid so lieb und schreibt mir eine kleine review, ja??? *ganzliebschau* Mir gefällt es a nicht wirklich. Werde mich im nächsten erst mal wieder um ihr Innenleben kümmern. Kann ich sowieso besser und dann n bissel Action. Yeah! 


	3. Mauern

Bemerkungen: Wichtig!! Ich Trottel habe immer, wenn die Leute etwas dachten, dass ganze in Gänsefüschen gesetzt und erst jetzt bemerkt, dass alles, was in Gänsefüschen ist nicht angezeigt wird..oh man bin ich blöd!  
  
So: ~text~ steht für alles, was sie denken, in Ordnung? ;)  
  
Tool- Schism  
  
I know the pieces fit cuz I watched them tumble down  
  
No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to  
  
Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over.  
  
To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication.  
  
.  
Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any  
  
Sense of compassion  
  
Between supposed lovers/brothers  
  
3  
Mauern  
  
Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett. Die Unterseite ihrer Oberschenkel klebte an ihrem Rock und sie spürte den Schweiß, wie er ihren Rücken hinablief. Ihr Atem fing an sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie hätte vielleicht nicht so rennen sollen, überlegte sie jetzt, wo sie es wieder konnte.  
  
Die Wunden an ihren Knien waren von ihr selbst versorgt worden und sie trug eine neue Strumpfhose, damit niemand die Verletzungen sehen und dumme Fragen stellen könnte.  
  
Sie war alleine im Schlafsaal. Und trotzdem die Fenster weit aufgesperrt waren, konnte sie verstehen, warum die anderen Mädchen ihre Zeit nicht hier verbrachten. (Zudem schien die Sonne und die wenigsten Gryffindor Mitglieder zogen ein dunkles, enges Zimmer dem warmen Sonnenschein vor) Das Zimmer lag zwar im Turm, doch war auch das kein Vorteil, wenn sich kein Lüftchen regte, um sie von der stickigen Luft hier drinnen zu befreien.  
  
Sie seufzte und stand auf. Warum war sie nur so wütend auf Draco gewesen, als er am Boden gelegen hatte. Sie hatte ihn umgerannt, es hätte eigentlich umgekehrt sein sollen. Warum war sie so ausgetickt? Und warum hatte es sich so verdammt gut angefühlt?  
  
Sie ging zum Fenster und umschloss mit ihren dünne Fingern das von der Sonne aufgewärmte Metall. Da die Fensterläden vom Boden bis einen Meter unter die Decke gingen, war die Öffnung vergittert. Niemand konnte aus versehen hier herunterfallen, es reichte nicht einmal für eine ausgewachsene Eule. Nur Pig war noch immer klein genug, um sich durch die kunstvoll gebogenen Stäbe hindurchzuquetschen. Und ebenso konnte Hermine das mit ihren Beinen tun.  
  
~Was für ein Gefühl!~ Sie hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und ließ ihre Beine über den Abgrund baumeln. Ihr Rock hatte sich in einer der Unebenheiten der Gitter verfangen, doch es kümmerte sie nicht sehr, besonders, da er dadurch nicht ständig hochflog. Immer noch erschrocken über sich selbst, ließ sie die Stirn gegen das Metall fallen und mochte das Gefühl, dass die feste Verankerung, durch die Erschütterung bewegt wurde. Einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, es würde nachgeben und sie würde mit ihm herunterfallen. ~Wie dumm du doch bist, Hermione! Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm!~ Bei jedem Wort ihrer Gedanken ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder gegen das Gitter fallen.  
  
Heute war entschieden einer der schlechteren Tage gewesen. Vielleicht bis jetzt der schlimmste? Seit sie wieder hier war zumindest. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass Snape sie vor dem Rest der Klasse demütigte. ~Dumm, Dumm, Dumm, Dumm. Wie unglaublich dumm von mir!~ Warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass sie herumlief wie ein kleines Flittchen? Am See, wo nur ihre Freunde sie sehen konnten, war es eine Sache gewesen, im Unterricht etwas anderes! Eigentlich passierte "ihr" so etwas nicht. Anderen vielleicht, aber nicht ihr.  
  
Während sich die eine Stimme in ihr noch über sich selbst aufregte und langsam ein Abdruck des Metalls auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen war, wanderte ein anderer Teil ihrer Gedanken wieder zu der Szene im Kerker zurück.  
  
~War das alles wirklich so schlimm gewesen? Warum stelle ich mich eigentlich so an? So tief aufgeknöpft war die Bluse nicht gewesen. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn dieser alte Sack mir dorthin starrt! Und der Rest dieses dummen Kurses hat nicht gerade das erste Mal über mich gelacht!~  
  
Woher war diese Wut nur gekommen? Auf sich selbst, auf Snape, eigentlich auf alles um sie herum. Als wäre irgendetwas in ihr, dass sie zusammengehalten hatte, plötzlich gerissen. Und sie hatte es nicht aufhalten können, wie Wasser war es ihr durch die Finger geflossen und ihr Verstand hatte es nicht halten können.  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte es sich phantastisch angefühlt Draco Malfoy zusammenzuschreien. Doch als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, während sie weiter weggerannt war, war ihr schlagartig bewusst geworden, wie unfair es gewesen war. Sie würde sich wohl entschuldigen müssen, dachte sie müde und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Aber nicht jetzt. Lieber hier eine Weile herumsitzen und versuchen an gar nichts mehr zu denken. Lieber etwas schlafen. Nur sich nicht mehr ständig um die gleichen Dinge, die sie doch nicht ändern konnte Gedanken machen. Wind kam auf und strich um ihre in der Luft baumelnden Beine und ließ ihr Haar flattern.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Sie drehte sich nicht um, als sie Ron an seiner Stimme erkannte. Warum war er hier?  
  
"Harry hat mir erzählt, was bei Zaubertränke passiert ist!"  
  
Er blieb an der Tür stehen und wartete darauf, dass sie ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn wahrnahm, von sich gab.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Eine Krähe stieg von irgendwo im Dunkeln des verbotenen Waldes in den Himmel auf. Sie verfolgte ihren Flug mit den Augen.  
  
"Verdammt! Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst!"  
  
Tat sie das? Hermione atmete tief durch und wünschte ihn meilenweit fort. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
  
"Natürlich, Ron!"  
  
Sie hörte ihn schnauben und seine unsicheren, aber eiligen Schritte, bis er direkt hinter ihr stand. Er hockte sich zu ihr hinunter, setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich anders und stand wieder auf.  
  
"Ich vermute, du machst das, weil dir heiß ist?"  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück zum Ausblick und schaukelte ein wenig mit ihren Beinen. Das rechte war bereits eingeschlafen und es war ein widerwärtiges Gefühl, auch wenn es noch nicht widerwärtig genug war, um sie dazu zu bringen aufzustehen.  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Er hockte sich wieder zu ihr.  
  
"Snape war und ist ein Arschloch!"  
  
Vorsichtig legte er seinen Hand auf ihre Schulter und als er merkte, dass sie nicht vor seiner Berührung zurückschreckte, ließ er sie dort verweilen.  
  
"Er hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Ich meine.. na ja.. wahrscheinlich... na ja. Ist doch eigentlich ganz komisch, oder?"  
  
Er versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, tröstlich! Wie ein guter Freund sein sollte, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Überlegte er und er spürte die alte Wut in ihm hochsteigen. Er sollte gehen, bevor er Dinge sagen würde, die er später wieder bereute.  
  
"Das haben die anderen auch gefunden!"  
  
Er schreckte aus seinen eigenen Gedanken hoch und nahm hastig die Hand von ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na, dass es "komisch" war. Zumindest gelacht haben sie darüber. Also war es wohl tatsächlich.. amüsant."  
  
Ihre Stimme klang völlig ausdruckslos und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er merkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Doch wie sollte er dem begegnen? Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, fand er, dass er nicht die geeignete Person war, um sie zu trösten und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht ertragen, sie so dasitzen zu sehen. Natürlich musste sie Kummer haben! Aber sie weinte nicht. Sie musste wütend sein, aber sie schrie nicht. Sie brauchte Hilfe, aber wie sollte er denn für sie da sein, wenn sie nicht mit ihm redete. Und wenn, nur diesen Unsinn von sich gab. Er war schon immer hilflos gewesen, wenn es um Frauen ging, aber Hermione... sie war das größte und schlimmste Rätsel für ihn, denn sie blieb unlösbar.  
  
Er seufzte, bevor er sprach und biss sich hilflos auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Was kann ich tun? Was erwartest du.. ich meine... was möchtest du, dass ich tue? Soll ich bleiben... oder soll ich dich alleine lassen?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht sofort und als sie es tat, erschien es ihm fast so, als fiele es ihr schwer überhaupt den Mund aufzumachen, um Worte zu formen.  
  
"Ja! Ich möchte, dass du gehst. Ich will alleine sein! Lass mich alleine, Ron!  
  
~Warum habe ich eigentlich gefragt?~  
  
Er stand wieder auf. Und wieder fühlte er sich wie ein dummer kleiner Junge.  
  
~Ja, dich versteht niemand, Hermione! Du bist so ein armes, bedauerliches Wesen! Verrotte doch in deiner dummen Melancholie! ~  
  
Seine Fäuste ballten sich wie von alleine und er wunderte sich über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?"  
  
KLICK  
  
Bereits als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie zog die Beine vom Abgrund fort und stand auf. Ron hatte ihr Gesicht selten so versteinert gesehen und er konnte schwören, dass sie ihn noch nie so angeschaut hatte, wie sie es jetzt tat. Insekt! Ratte! Wurm!  
  
"Ja genau das meine ich, Ron! Ich ÜBERTREIBE! Ständig weißt du. Ich mache GAR NICHTS ANDERES MEHR! Weißt du, was dein Problem bist? Du kapierst GAR NICHTS! GAR NICHTS! HÖRST DU! Und jetzt raus mit dir! RAUS! VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!"  
  
Auch Rons Gesicht veränderte sich zu Stein, während sie ihn anbrüllte. ~Gut. Das ist immerhin besser, als deine dumme Depression, Hermione~ Sie atmete heftig, als sie fertig war und eine kurze Weile passierte nichts. Sie starrten sich in die Augen, wie Katzen, die einen Machtkampf ausfochten. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und ging hinaus. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in die Handflächen, aber er sagte kein Wort mehr.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron wusste, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, bevor er vor Wut wahnsinnig werden würde. Also führten ihm seine Füße wie von alleine in einen der leeren Gänge, wo sich selten ein Schüler hin verirrte.  
  
Nur die Gemälde um ihn herum hörten seine Schreie und einige flohen vor dem Krach, den er veranstaltete. Er schlug gegen die Wände und stieß eine der alten Rüstungen um. Es tat so gut alles einfach herauszulassen.  
  
"SCHEIßE! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE! ARGHHH! AHHH!  
  
Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und erschöpft an der kalten Wand hinabsank. Sein Kopf hing zwischen seinen Knien und seine Hände bedeckten seinen Nacken.  
  
Warum war sie nur so schwierig in letzter Zeit? Es war, als würde er durch ein Glasfenster beobachten, wie sie sich selbst zugrunde richtete und er konnte klopfen und rufen, sie nahm keine Notiz von ihm. Es machte ihn halb krank vor Sorge um sie. Er fühlte sich völlig hilflos und egal, was er tat und egal, was er sagte, es war mit Sicherheit das falsche.  
  
Er hatte es sich anders mit ihr vorgestellt. Vor fast genau einem Jahr hatte alles sehr viel einfacher ausgesehen. Sie war so ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen und er glücklich und stolz, als sie ihm gestand, dass sie in ihm mehr als nur als guten Freund sah. Und für eine Weile war es gut gewesen. Doch dann hatte sie angefangen zusammenzuzucken, wenn er sie berührte und ihr Gesicht hatte sich von ihm abgewandt.  
  
Er hatte gefleht und gebettelt, dass sie ihm sagen solle, was er falsch gemacht hatte, doch sie hatte die dunklen Locken geschüttelt: "Es ist meine Schuld, Ron! Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun!"  
  
Doch das war ein Lüge. Denn es hatte sehr wohl mit ihm zu tun. ER war es, der sie nicht mehr anfassen durfte. ER war es, dem sie die kalte Schulter zeigte. ER war es, der sie störte. Wie konnte sie dann behaupten, es hätte nichts mit ihm zu tun?  
  
Er hatte nachts nicht mehr einschlafen können, weil ihn der Gedanke an sie quälte. Und er sehnte sich danach, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie wieder zu küssen. Ihre Haut zu spüren und sie Lachen zu sehen. Es hatte so weh getan zu sehen, wie sie sich immer weiter von ihm zurückzog. Und irgendwann hatte er Ginnys Rat beherzigt und sich von ihr getrennt. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie traurig wäre oder zumindest etwas betroffen, doch hatte sie eher erleichtert geschienen. Gesagt hatte sie nichts, nur genickt und dann war sie gegangen.  
  
Hätte sie nicht wenigstens so tun können, als ob es ihr etwas bedeuten würde? Nie hatte ihn etwas mehr getroffen, als ihr Gesicht, dass sich bei seinen Worten entspannte und das erste Mal seit Wochen glücklich aussah, während sie ihm zuhörte, wie er ihre Beziehung beendete.  
  
Und trotz allem Zorn, der immer noch in ihm war und ab und zu Zeichen gab, dass er noch immer in ihm war, wusste Ron, dass er Hermione immer noch liebte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er nicht aufhören konnte, wütend auf sie zu sein.  
  
~Sollte es nicht anders sein? Heißt es nicht immer wen man liebt, dem kann man ziehen lassen. Wen man liebt, dem kann man vergeben?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rührei mit Speck, drei verschiedene Sorten Brot, Äpfel und Karotten. Wurst und Käse. Sie hatte gestern bereits das Abendessen ausgelassen und wusste, dass ihr Körper Nahrung brauchte, damit er weiter funktionierte. Außerdem schmerzte ihr Magen, seit sie das Frühstück gerochen hatte.  
  
Harry , der neben ihr saß bestrich sich zwei Scheiben Schwarzbrot mit Honig, während er sich mit Dean Thomas über die kommende Verwandlungsstunde unterhielt. Ron saß an dem Platz am Gryffindor Tisch, der am weitesten von Hermione entfernt war. Er wirkte melancholisch und war schlecht gelaunt. Jedem, der ihn danach fragte, warfen seine Augen stille Todesdrohungen zu.  
  
Hermione bemerkte ihn nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil. Sie war froh, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Unschlüssig saß sie über ihren leeren Teller und rang mit sich selber. Sie wollte nichts essen. Sie wusste, sie würde sich übergeben, wenn sie sich doch dazu zwang. Aber... sie musste doch.. sie sollte doch... es wäre besser... vernünftiger! Entschieden schob sie das runde Porzellan von sich.  
  
Harry warf ihr einen besorgten Blick von der Seite zu.  
  
"Du solltest etwas essen, Hermione! Wirklich! Du warst doch gestern beim Abendessen schon nicht da!"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und versuchte ihrer Stimme etwas Unbeschwertes zu geben.  
  
"Keinen Hunger, Harry! Zum Mittag bestimmt wieder. Aber jetzt nicht!"  
  
Sein Blick blieb auf ihr und sein Gesicht war ernst. Seine Augen verrieten ihr, dass er ihr nicht glaubte und sie erkannte einen stillen Vorwurf, der sie dazu brachte darüber nachzudenken auch das Mittag auszulassen.  
  
Ihr Magengrummeln unterbrach die unangenehme Stille und löste die plötzlich entstandene Spannung. Sein Gesicht löste sich wieder und er lächelte.  
  
"Komm. Nimm dir nen Apfel! Du kannst mir nie und nimmer erzählen, dass du keinen Hunger hast. Dein Magen hat dich verraten, Hermione!"  
  
Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und nahm sich etwas Obst aus einer Schale vor ihr. Harrys Blick, der noch immer auf ihr lag, sagte ihr, dass sie keine Wahl hatte den Apfel in ihrer Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn vor seinen Augen aß. Erwartend hob er eine Augenbraue und sie riss sich zusammen und biss in das saftige Fruchtfleisch. War ihr vorher ihr Hunger schlimm erschienen, so war er jetzt einfach grauenvoll. Trotzdem biss sie in Ruhe von dem Kernobst ab, bis nichts mehr außer dem Stiehl davon übrig war. Doch mehr als das rührte sie diesen Morgen nicht an.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Warte einen Moment, Hermione!"  
  
Rief Harry ihr von einigen Metern Entfernung zu. Geschichte war gerade vorbei und die meisten Schüler strebten gerade ihrer Mittagspause entgegen.  
  
Sie blieb stehen und wartete bis er sie eingeholt hatte.  
  
"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"  
  
Sue zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Tust du doch schon!"  
  
Er schnaubte.  
  
"Also: ja!"  
  
Er sah sich um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, seufzte. Es fiel ihm schwer damit anzufangen.  
  
"Hör zu! Versuch es erst gar nicht zu leugnen! Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr und es tut mir eigentlich nur Leid, dass ich dich nicht schon viel früher darauf angesprochen habe!"  
  
Sie stand gegen die Wand gelehnt. Ihr Blick verriet nicht was sie fühlte.  
  
Er seufzte noch einmal, während er sein Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß verlagerte und sich leicht im Nacken kratzte.  
  
"Was ist los? Du kannst es mir sagen! Egal was es ist, ich werd's ernst nehmen und versuchen dir zu helfen!"  
  
~Lächerlich~ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch nach außen hin blieb sie ruhig, lächelte zu ihm hoch und nickte.  
  
"Das ist lieb von dir Harry. Aber mir geht's eigentlich ganz gut. Wirklich! Mach dir keinen Kopf! Ich komm schon klar!"  
  
Er rollte die Augen. Redete er denn gegen Wände?  
  
"Verdammt! Red nicht so eine Mist! Ich seh' doch, dass was nicht stimmt. Allein schon, als du gestern nach Zauberträne weggerannt bist! Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, das wenn nichts weiter ist, dich so etwas so leicht aus der Bahn werfen kann! Außerdem... das von heute Morgen! Du isst seit du hier bist wie ein Spatz und gestern Abend war nicht das einzige Mal, dass du gar nichts zu dir genommen hast! Verdammt noch mal! Ich warte mittlerweile auf den Tag an dem du verhungert vom Stuhl kippen wirst! Wenn du nicht bald wieder "normal" anfängst zu Essen, dann schwör ich dir, ich geh zu McGonagall und werd dafür sorgen, dass sie dich per Zauber ernähren, weil ich mir nämlich nicht ansehen werde, wie du dich selbst kaputt machst!"  
  
Er hatte erhitzt gesprochen uns sah sie besorgt und fast flehend an. ~Bitte Hermione! Reagier doch darauf. Geb' es zu und wein dich bei mir aus. Ich kann das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen!~  
  
Doch ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während sie ihm antwortete.  
  
"Die letzte Zeit war für uns alle hart Harry. Nur weil du zur Zeit von dem Krieg, der dort draußen tobt "abgelenkt" bist, geht das an dem Rest von uns nicht spurlos vorbei! Meine Eltern haben noch keine Nachricht aus Frankreich geschickt, obwohl sie schon da sein müssten! Glaubst du nicht, dass das einen das den Appetit verderben kann?"  
  
Sie hatte nicht völlig gelogen. Die Sorge um ihre Eltern ließ sie nachts nicht schlafen. ~Wann ist er nur so aufmerksam geworden?~ Fragte sie sich still. Doch war er nicht aufmerksam oder hartnäckig genug, um weiter auf sie einzureden.  
  
"In Ordnung! Natürlich. Ich verstehe gut was du meinst!"  
  
Sie lächelte müde und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Sie war keine drei Schritte gegangen, da hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
"Wenn man mit dir redet, dann ist es, als würde man gegen eine Wand rennen! Du hast dich irgendwo eingegraben und versteckt. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, Hermione. Wirklich nicht! Aber wir sind Freunde. Ich möchte für dich da sein. Ich will dir helfen und das meine ich ernst. Es macht mich wirklich.. traurig, dass du mir nicht vertraust!"  
  
Sie wartete bis er fertig war. Es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. ~Wann hat er gelernt mich zu durchschauen?~ Doch mit ihm reden konnte sie nicht. Denn er hatte vollkommen recht. Sie vertraute ihm nicht. Sie hatte sich so sehr jemanden gewünscht mit dem sie über ihre Sorgen reden konnte und jetzt wo er sie darum bat, dieser jemand sein zu dürfen, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass es nicht an Harry oder Ginny oder an sonst irgendwen gelegen hatte, sondern nur an ihr selbst. Wie sollten sie sie denn auch verstehen? Sie tat es ja selbst nicht. Und wie konnten sie danach, wenn sie darüber geredet hätte, dass sie nachts davon träumte von einem hohen Balkon zu springen, noch mit ihr befreundet sein wollen? Sie war es doch auch seit langem nicht mehr.  
  
Ohne einen Blick auf ihren Freund zurück zu werfen, ließ sie Harry dort im Gang stehen und ging. Er sah ihr nach. Hilflos.  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Mann! Ich mag das Kapitel. Ich mag selten etwas wirklich, was ich geschrieben habe. Aber das hier ist... gut *mal einfach so find*  
  
Vielen lieben Dank meinen Reviewern!!! Danke fürs lesen und schreiben: Tenuviel, Lalaith, Claudia, Angel und Adjahta!!! Fühlt euch einfach mal alle geknudällt! *zwinker*  
  
Und meiner klenen Sandra danke ich fürs noch- mal- alles- durchkorrigieren.. (muss es dann wohl nur noch uploaden. ... *keine Lust hab*... *blubber vor mich her*  
  
Es ist ein grauenhaftes Gefühl jemanden zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich langsam zu Grunde richtet! Die andere Seite ist nicht weniger schrecklich: nämlich zu wissen, was man mit seinem Verhalten geliebten Menschen antut und trotzdem sich unfähig zu finden, damit aufzuhören!  
  
Die Fähigkeit miteinander zu reden ist auf der Strecke geblieben und wir leben "still" in unseren eigenen Albträumen. Doppelt Hilflos. Entweder, weil wir nicht wissen, wie wir helfen sollen oder weil wir nicht wissen, wie wir Hilfe annehmen können!!!  
  
Ja Hermione hat's bei mir auch nicht gerade sehr leicht. Falls ihr euch nach "Mauern" (habe den Titel bereits vier Mal geändert, aber jetzt ist er: perfekt!) fragt, was mit ihr los ist. Juaaaa.. also zumindest kann ich behaupten, dass das ganze Wirrwarr in ihr tatsächlich vorkommen kann. Also es gibt "wirklich" Menschen, die so etwas erleben /erlebt haben. (Selbstablehnung/ Wut/ Verwirrtheit/ Gefühlschaos) Warum sollten sich auch alle logisch verhalten? Ich habe sie übrigens mit Absicht widersprüchlich sein lassen! (nur falls das nicht deutlich wurde)  
  
Und dann dieser Spruch: Meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst.? Wuaaaa ich hör das immer noch in meinem Kopf.. *könnt auch ausrasten* .. ich hoffe ihr habt das klicken verstanden?? Vielleicht hat ja der eine oder andere das schon einmal selbst erlebt... ohh.... ich hasse diesen Spruch.. der Albtraum meiner Pubertät *g*  
  
Harry ist wirklich der "heilste" der Geschichte.. uuuund er hat mal den Durchblick, was andere Menschen angeht... eigentlich müsste er aber genau wie die anderen einen ziemlichen Knacks haben (( nach "der" Kindheit! Nach "der" Jugend ... mei mei mei, armer Kerl....) nur ist das diesmal nicht Thema der Geschichte. *überleg* eigentlich wäre er doch der perfekte Borderliner?! Ich meine wegen der Vernachlässigung.  
  
Sooo, bitte achtet nicht auf mein komisches Geschwafel am Ende *g* und schreibt mir wie euch meine Mauern gefallen haben! *gaaaaanz lieb schau* 


	4. Kampf

Bemerkungen: " to trigger" auslösen... hier in dem Sinne, dass eine bestimmte Reaktion ausgelöst wird. Wenn nachher von "triggern" die Rede ist, dann ist es in etwa mit reizen zu übersetzen.. nur halt nicht.. ach.. die, die den Ausdruck kenne, dürften wissen, wies genau gemeint ist. Manche Dinge lassen sich halt besser auf Englisch sagen und triggern ist ja doch recht bekannt geworden.  
  
Ich fluche gerne... ja und oft. Außerdem mag ich Geschichten in denen die Charas meine Leidenschaft dafür teilen und wie wirklich Menschen ab du zu "Scheiße!" sagen.  
  
In diesem Kapitel sind sie noch ein wenig fluchwütiger als das und ich möchte deshalb diejenigen, die dafür nichts übrig haben vorwarnen.  
  
Stone Temple Pilots - trippin on a hole in a paper heart  
  
Don't cut out my paper heart, I ain't dyin' anyway .. I am I am I said I'm not myself, but I'm not dead and I'm not for sale  
  
Hold me closer, closer let me go let me be just let me be  
  
4  
Kampf  
  
Anmerkung: Es folgen zwei kurze Kapitel, die mehr oder weniger zusammen gehören.  
  
Das würde nicht gerade leicht für sie werden, dachte sie, als sie an der Tür stand und auf Draco Malfoy wartete. Doch sie musste sich einfach entschuldigen. Das war sie sich selbst schuldig  
  
Die Schüler strebten heraus und warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu. Er war nicht dabei. ~Besser, wenn ich ihn allein erwische~ ungeduldig strckte sie den Kopf durch die Tür und sah sich im Raum um. Dort stand der Slytherin Junge und unterhielt sich mit Professor Flitwick. Die Letzten Schüler, bis auf ihn gingen gerade neben ihr hinaus.  
  
Sie seufzte und zog den Kopf zurück. Ihr Mund war merkwürdig trocken und ihr Magen verzog sich schmerzhaft, nicht nur, weil er leer war.  
  
Draco trat in den Flur heraus und machte sich auf den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Warte!"  
  
Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Gesicht spannte sich an, als er sie sah.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Und seine Stimme war kalt und ausdruckslos. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. ~Verdammter Idiot! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es "mein" Fehler war, würde ich dir am liebsten den Hals umdrehen! Wenn du mich auch nur einmal Schlammblut nennst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!~ Doch statt ihren Gedanken nachzugeben, ließ sie ein unsichere Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen.  
  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!"  
  
Sein Blick blieb versteinert. Und er brachte sie dazu darüber nachzudenken, dass sie ihm lieber eine Ohrfeige geben würde, als ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sie schon sein bloßer Anblick wütend machte!  
  
"Wegen gestern. Es war nicht.. fair von mir, ok?"  
  
Als sich seine Miene noch immer nicht veränderte, konnte sie ihre Gereiztheit nicht länger verbergen.  
  
"Verdammt, mehr als entschuldigen kann ich mich nicht! Akzeptier es oder auch nicht. Mir ist es auch egal!"  
  
Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, da antwortete er endlich.  
  
"War mir gleich klar, dass du ankommst und um Vergebung bettelst! Angst dich mit jemanden anzulegen, dem du nicht gewachsen bist, Hermione?"  
  
Sie blieb abrupt stehen und atmete tief aus, bevor sie sich zu ihm zurückdrehte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen, aber ich habe nicht im mindesten Angst vor dir... ich war einfach nur höflich!"  
  
~So wie auch jetzt gerade, Frettchengesicht!~  
  
Er hätte es eigentlich dabei belassen können! Doch warum sollte er sich so etwas gefallen lassen? Sie sah ihn mit diesen typischen Granger- Blick an, der allen sagte: ich- bin dir so was- von - überlegen!! Jetzt musste er sie nur noch ein wenig "triggern".  
  
"Na dann wäre ja alles geklärt! Ich würde dir raten dich wieder umzudrehen und deinen Hintern aus meinem Sichtfeld zu entfernen, bevor ich noch sauer werden, weil du meine Zeit sinnlos verschwendet hast!"  
  
Doch anstatt seinen Rat anzunehmen, überlegte Hermione, ob sie sich vielleicht verhört hatte, erkannte, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte und beschloss, dass sie diese Runde nicht kampflos an ihn gehen lassen wollte.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so für meinen Hintern interessierst, ich dachte bis jetzt eher, dass du die von Crabbe und Goyle bevorzugt hast! Schade, dass sie nicht mehr da sind, oder?"  
  
Hermione wunderte sich über ihre eigene perverse Phantasie, während sie einen Moment lang in dem Triumph baden durfte Überraschung aus Malfoys Augen ablesen zu können. ~Yeah!~ Doch gab er sich nur sehr kurz diese Blöße.  
  
"Tztz... was soll man dazu sagen? Höflich, Granger, nicht wahr? Ich glaube du solltest dir den Mund auswaschen gehen! Mir tut es ja Leid dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen", ahmte er sie nach, "aber ich stand schon immer mehr auf Titten und Muschis, als auf Ärsche!"  
  
Sein Ton war kalt und sarkastisch und sein Grinsen wollte sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schneiden.  
  
"Perverser Idiot!"  
  
Presste Hermione zwischen knirschenden Zähnen hervor. Ihre Hände schmerzten von den Fingernägeln, die sich langsam ihren Weg in ihren Handteller bohrten.  
  
"Was heißt pervers. Nennt man das denn, seit das Mittelalter vorbei ist nicht natürlich? Oder liege ich etwa falsch, wenn ich sage, dass zwei Titten und eine Muschi auch Teile deines Körpers sind, Granger?"  
  
"DU BIST EKELHAFT!"  
  
~Ekelhaft vielleicht, aber diese Runde ging an mich!~  
  
"Außerdem? Wer hatte vorhin mit Crabbes und Goyles Hintern angefangen. Ich unterstelle dir zumindest nicht deine guten, alten Freunde zu ficken, oder?"  
  
Oh, wie er es genoss diesen völlig schockierten und hasserfüllten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen. ~Yeah~  
  
"Was ist hier denn los?"  
  
Professor Flitwick stand an der Tür und schaute von einem zum anderen der beiden Schüler.  
  
"Was schreit ihr beiden hier herum und dann auch noch Schweinereien bei denen mir nichts mehr einfällt!"  
  
Der kleine Mann hatte einen hochroten Kopf und hielt seinen Zauberstab so fest in den Händen, dass Hermione fürchtete, er würde gleich zerbrechen.  
  
"Mr. Draco, Miss Granger zehn Punkt Abzug für ihre Häuser wegen ihre Schandmäuler und den Lärm, den sie bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung noch die Freundlichkeit hatten zu veranstalten! Sie können jetzt gehen!"  
  
Wütend stapfte er in sein leeres Klassenzimmer zurück und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Noch nie hatte er seinem Vater ähnlicher gesehen, dachte Hermione und ihm nur noch einen bösen Blick zuwerfend wandte sie sich ab und ging langsam davon. Sie hörte keine Schritte. Er wahr wohl stehen geblieben. ~Und hat wahrscheinlich gerade einen tollen Ausblick auf meinen Hintern!"~ Fügte sie ihren Gedanken zynisch hinzu. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen sich zu entschuldigen!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach diesem Ereignis versuchte Hermione Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, was sich aber nach einer Weile als unmöglich erwies. Denn er hingegen schien ihre Gegenwart zu suchen.  
  
Eine Woche war vergangen und wann immer sie sich alleine begegneten tauschten sie nichts als Bösartigkeiten aus.  
  
Hermione stand in der großen Halle, während Ron, der immer noch so wenig wie möglich mit ihr redete und ihren Blick mied und Harry, der sich hingegen wieder normal ihr gegenüber benahm, ihr zugewandt auf der Bank saßen. Sie unterhielten sich über einen Lernplan für die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres, den sie die letzten Tage über erstellt hatte. Harry argumentierte gerade mit ihr über einige Kleinigkeiten und Ron schwieg zu dem Thema. ~Es ist gerade Herbst und sie sorgt sich um den Sommer! Einige Dinge, ändern sich wohl nie!~ Dachte er und schlurfte müde seinen Kaffe.  
  
RUMPS  
  
Die Hälfte von Hermiones Tascheninhalt flog in Harrys Schoß, während sich der Rest über den Boden verteilte. Sie selbst stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch am Tisch abstützen, bevor sie auf den Boden gestürzt wäre.  
  
"Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, Malfoy!"  
  
Hörte sie Rons empörte Stimme und merkte, wie er von der Bank aufsprang. Harry hingegen umfasste ihren Ellenbogen und half ihr wieder richtig auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht genau mitbekommen, was passiert war. Nur ein plötzlicher heftiger Druck auf ihre Schulter und sie war umgefallen, während der Riemen ihrer Tasche ihr den Arm heruntergeglitten war. ~Verdammt, Malfoy! Das hasst du mit Absicht gemacht!~ Sie sah auf das Chaos, dass zu ihr gehörend verteilt vor ihr lag. Harry legte die bereits einiges zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu dem grinsenden Slytherin um.  
  
"Das tut mir aber Leid, Hermione! Soll ich dir vielleicht beim aufräumen helfen?"  
  
Seine Stimme troff vor Ironie und sie musste sich zusammenzureißen, um ihn nicht erneut eine Beleidigung entgegenzuschreien. ~Nicht hier vor den anderen!~ ermahnte sie sich und ließ ein bittersüßes Lächeln auf ihre Gesicht erscheinen. "Nein nein, dass schaff ich gerade noch alleine!  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Eigentlich hast du ja recht, Schlammblut! Im Dreck wühlen, passt viel besser zu dir, als zu mir!"  
  
~Ich habe es ehrlich versucht!~ hörte sie sich selbst murmeln.  
  
"SAG MAL WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß? HABEN DICH DEINE ELTERN, ALS BABY ZU OFT FALLEN LASSEN? ODER WIE KOMMT ES SONST, DASS DU SO EIN EINGEBILDETES ARSCHLOCH GEWORDEN BIST?"  
  
Sein Lächeln blieb wie eingefroren auf seinem Gesicht, während sich die gesamte Halle zu ihnen gedreht hatte. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Professor Flickwitt zu McGonagall beugte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte, doch bis auf das blieb die Halle bewegungslos.  
  
Die beiden Schüler, um die es ging starrten sich aus wutverengten Augen an, bis Malfoy endlich nachgab.  
  
"Na du musst das ja wissen, Granger!"  
  
Und er wandte sich endlich von ihr ab und ging an den Slytherin Tisch, während sie sich hinunterbeugte, um ihre Sachen aufzuheben. Ein Tintenfass war zerbrochen und eines ihrer Hefte hatte sich mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit vollgesogen. Sie wollte am liebsten heulen vor Wut. Die Schülerschaft hatte sich inzwischen wieder ihren alltäglichen Frühstücksgesprächen zugewandt und nur einige warfen noch neugierige Blicke zu ihr oder Draco.  
  
"Hey, was war das denn?"  
  
Harry hatte sich zu ihr auf den Boden gesellt. Der immer noch schweigende Ron, der sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, rettete gerade einige Bücher, vor der sich weiter ausbreitenden Tinte. Hermione zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Tja, ich hasse ihn und er hasst mich, was gibt es dazu noch zu sagen.... wir schreien uns nun mal gerne an!"  
  
Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick aus. Der Rotschopf zuckte ebenfalls im Einverständnis mit ihr die Schultern, Harry seufzte.  
  
"Aber wenn ich es erwähnen darf: Ist es nicht etwas merkwürdig, heute damit anzufangen? Ich meine.. nachdem wir so lange.."  
  
"...eine Art Waffenstillstand hatten?"  
  
beendete Hermione lächelnd seinen Satz und er nickte.  
  
"Weißt du, wir haben nicht direkt heute wieder damit angefangen.."  
  
Sie erzählte ihm eine ungefähre Geschichte von dem, was passiert war, ließ jedoch insbesondere die Art der Beleidigungen aus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wann immer sich Hermione und Draco von nun an begegneten, endete es in einem Desaster. Nach einer Weile kümmerten sie sich nicht mehr um die unvermeidbaren Zuschauer ihrer Auseinandersetzung, allerdings achteten sie zugunsten ihrer Häuser darauf nicht noch mehr Lehrer mit ihrem Kleinkrieg zu verärgern. Schließlich einigten sie sich still darauf, dass die große Halle kampffreien Zone war.  
  
Gryffindor und Slytherin genossen es durch Draco und Hermione wieder einander Spinne- Feind zu sein. Und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen hörte dieser Tage immer wieder wie sich ihre Mitschüler über ihre Streitigkeiten mit Malfoy unterhielten und dabei stets die Gelegenheiten besonders erwähnten bei denen sie es geschafft hatte ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen (was, wie sie zugeben musste, öfters umgekehrt der Fall war!) Ron war so stolz auf sie, dass sie das tun konnte, was er sich zu tun immer gewünscht hatte, dass er wieder anfing normal mit ihr zu reden, während Harry, der einmal erwähnt hatte, dass er es schade fand, dass sie und Draco sich wieder gegenseitig an die Kehle sprangen, wann immer sie sich sahen, sich aus ihren Streit heraushielt  
  
Bemerkungen; Kurz, aber das gehört auch so. ;) Vielen Dank an meine liebe Reviewer von Kapitel drei! Oh es ist wirklich schön so viel Resonanz zu bekommen!!! Schreibt doch auch, was ihr von meinem Kampf haltet? 


	5. Nacht

Es sah beim ersten Versuch nur so merkwürdig aus, weil es so übersetzt wurde. Warum genau...keine Ahnung!!  
  
Emm Gryner - fetching decay  
  
I need you to be the cancer that swallows me  
  
All my mates decided drowning was much better than me  
  
Fuck it all I say  
  
They'll be sorry in the end  
  
So help me vanish  
  
Help me get myself outta here  
  
Crazy town - Drowning  
  
I've been to hell and back looking for the answers to life.  
  
Looking at myself trying to get things right.  
  
And I'm feeling just another breath not a minute left.  
  
I feel the darkness lifting.  
  
There was a time  
  
That I questioned if Id ever be alright.  
  
Running getting high staying trapped by sleepless nights.  
  
I'm running from myself and all the things I don't like.  
  
Living every night like it's the last night.  
  
Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me when all the answers I see go around me.  
  
Am I drowning?  
  
Am I fading away?  
  
Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way?  
  
Am I drowning?  
  
Am I drowning?  
  
(passt stellenweise von der Atmosphäre besser als "fetching decay". Obwohl ich wirklich jedem, der melancholische Lieder mag, das oben genannte von Emma Gryner und auch das meiste andere von ihr ans Herz legen möchte!!!)  
  
Subway to sally - Erdbeermund (*dreckiglach*)  
  
~Ich bin so wild nach deinem Erdbeermund~  
  
5  
Nacht  
  
Draco schlug die Augen auf. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinab und seine Decke klebte an seinen erhitzten Körper. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Tief atmete er aus und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Schon wieder der gleiche Traum. Schon wieder Kevins Gesicht vor Augen gehabt und die Schreie seiner Eltern gehört. Und Sarah, die nach frischen Erdbeeren roch. Würde er denn nie wieder ruhig schlafen könne?  
  
Er warf das Laken bei Seite und stand, noch halb in seinem Albtraum gefangen, mit zitternden Knien auf. Hier unten war die Luft auf Grund von mangelnden Fenstern stickig und verbraucht. Er hatte das Gefühl noch eine Minute länger in diesem Raum, und seine Lungen würden das Einatmen verweigern. Geistesgegenwärtig suchte er nach einer neuen Shorts und stolperte zum Badezimmer. Hier war es angenehmer und er begann sich besser zu fühlen, als ihm kühles Wasser den Körper hinabfloss und den Schweiß in den Abguss herunterwusch.  
  
Es waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen seit sein Vater angefangen hatte, Drohbriefe zu schreiben und an jedem zweiten Tag seit diesem, war ein neuer angekommen. Mittlerweile zwang er sich, sie nicht mehr zu lesen, sondern ungeöffnet zu verbrennen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, mit welchen Mitteln Lucius ihn jetzt wieder versuchte, einzuschüchtern. Er ahnte, es würde ihm nur noch wütender machen, denn die Hilflosigkeit und Ohnmacht dagegen etwas zu unternehmen, raubte ihm fast den Verstand.  
  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn zu, trocknete sich ab und zog sich seine Hose an. Seine Arme und Beine brannten von den entzündeten Stellen, die unvermeidbar waren, solange er die Schnitte nicht behandeln lassen würde.  
  
Er war nicht mehr müde. Die Dusche hatte ihn auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit genommen und er beschloss, dass es sinnlos war länger zu versuchen, einzuschlafen. Also schlich er leise zurück in das Jungenzimmer, um sich angemessen anzuziehen, bevor er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Kalte Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und er ging eine Weile auf und ab, bevor ihm auch davon langweilig wurde und er beschloss, ein Spaziergang im Schloss würde am ehesten seiner Laune entsprechen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione lag wach in ihrem Bett. Die Decke lag zusammengeknüllt zu ihren Füßen und ein leichter Wind spendete ein wenig Abkühlung, während sie krampfhaft versuchte einzuschlafen. Es würde nicht funktionieren, dass wusste sie und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto bewusster wurde sie sich dessen. Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Sommermantel und zog ihn über ihr Nachtzeug, bevor sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftraum hinabstieg.  
  
Eine Weile versuchte sie zu lesen, bis sie merkte, dass die Worte nur an ihr vorbeiflogen und sie nicht mehr wusste, wovon das Kapitel handelte, das sie gerade eben begonnen hatte. Also hatte auch das keinen Zweck, dachte sie, stand auf, schlüpfte durch das Portrait hinaus und folgte ihren unruhigen Füße einfach einen nicht festgelegten Pfad durch das Schloss. Es musste in etwa ein Uhr morgens sein, überlegte sie und summte das Lied, was sie heute schon den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen hatte. Wohin wollte sie eigentlich gehen? Nach einer Weile stellte sie fest, dass ihre Füße sie auf den direkten Weg in die Küche geführt hatten. Unsicher stand sie vor dem Obststilleben und überlegte sich, dass sie nicht auf den Protest ihres Magens hören wollte, machte kehrt und ging in eine gänzlich andere Richtung davon. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, überließ sie sich wieder der Intuition ihrer Beine.  
  
Die Gänge erschienen ihr trotz der Hitze kalt. Es war merkwürdig, alleine hier umherzuwandern. Die, bis auf Fackeln, leeren Wände schienen immer etwas mehr auf sie zuzukommen, aber Hermione war nicht klaustrophobisch, obwohl sie sich eingestand, dass es ein bedrückendes Gefühl war.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie die regulären Klassenzimmer erreicht. ~Wahrscheinlich bin ich schon so daran gewohnt, dass ich automatisch, wann immer ich losgelassen werde, hierher gehen würde! ~ Sechs Jahre nun war das alles hier ihr Leben gewesen und sie würde diese Mauern vermissen. Sie kam an dem Raum, indem die Siebtklässler Verwandlung hatten vorbei und stellte überrascht fest, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen war. Sie blieb stehen und wagte einen Blick hinein, doch der Raum war dunkel und leer, also zuckte sie die Schulter und wollte weitergehen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hörte sie eilige Schritte den Gang hoch kommen und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ob es nicht auch Filch oder einer der Lehrer sein könnte und sich schnell versteckte, kam eine Gestalt um die Ecke, die einen gehetzten Blick nach hinten warf, bevor sie Hermione bemerkte.  
  
Draco Malfoy sah sie zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, wie er auch die offene rettende Tür bemerkte. Überraschung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, doch er sagte kein Wort, sondern gab ihr ein Zeichen, sie solle in dem Zimmer verschwinden. Als sie darauf nichts tat, außer die Augenbrauen zu heben, fügte er ein gezischtes  
  
"Filch!"  
  
hinzu, worauf sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzte und durch die Öffnung verschwand. Kurz darauf erschien er nach ihr im Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er blieb nah an dem schweren Holz stehen, während sich um sie herum die Fackeln entzündeten. Angestrengt horchte er an der Tür. Hermione blieb verwirrt hinter ihm stehen. ~Was zum Teufel macht er um diese Zeit noch hier? ~  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang konnte sie jetzt wieder Schritte hören, die schnell an ihnen vorbei eilten. Draco erlaubte sich tief auszuatmen und dann nach einer Weile, als er sicher war, der Hausmeister würde nicht zurückkommen:  
  
"Das war knapp!"  
  
Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Mal zu ihr zu sehen, die immer noch wie angewurzelt hinter ihm stand und auf eine Erklärung wartete, legte er die Hand um die Klinke und drückte sie runter, doch die Tür gab nicht nach. Er rollte mit den Augen, fluchte und sah zu ihr herüber.  
  
"Würdest du...?"  
  
Sein Zauberstab war in der Innentasche seines Mantels, der über der Stuhllehne in seinem Zimmer lag. Er hätte daran denken müssen, aber jetzt war es für solche Überlegungen zu spät.  
  
Hermione tat, als ob sie die Frage überhört hatte.  
  
"Was bei allen guten Göttern machst du um eine solche Zeit noch hier im Schloss?"  
  
Er schnaubte und meinte ungeduldig.  
  
"Ich wohne hier! Meist, bis auf die Ferien, das ganze Jahr über. Und wenn du jetzt so freundlich sein würdest und uns hier herausholst. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mit dir die ganze Nacht in einem Klassenzimmer eingesperrt zu sein!"  
  
Sie erfüllte diese Vorstellung auch eher mit Ekel, als mit Freude, doch es interessierte sie, warum er hier war und da nur sie die Möglichkeit hatte, sie hier herauszulassen, wollte sie die neu gewonnene Macht auch ein wenig ausnutzen.  
  
"Du weißt, wie es gemeint war, Malfoy. Also? Warum bist du hier und versteckst dich vor Filch und liegst nicht tief schlafend in deinem Bettchen?"  
  
Er hob die Augenbrauen und verzog den Mund.  
  
"Das geht dich alles herzlich wenig an, also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir den verfluchten Zauberstab aus der Hand reiße und es selbst mache, sprich endlich diesen dämlichen Spruch!"  
  
Sie lächelte und es sah fast ein wenig unschuldig aus.  
  
"Versuch es, wenn du nicht sehr an deiner Gesundheit hängst!"  
  
Draco spürte in ihm das Bedürfnis keimen, sie eines langsamen qualvollen Todes sterben zu lassen. Er musste hier raus: sofort. Je länger er mit dem Schlammblut hier eingesperrt war, desto größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, seinen Wünschen nachzugehen und er hatte bei Gott nicht vor, aus der Schule zu fliegen und in Askaban, ob nun mit oder ohne Dementoren, zu landen; nur, weil er sich hatte hinreißen lassen dieses dumme kleine Mädchen anzugreifen. Nebenbei war ihm im Grunde bewusst, dass er ohne Zauberstab keine Chance gegen sie hatte.  
  
"Also? Ich höre?"  
  
Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven und zwar gewaltig. Also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Ihm war im Grunde genommen nicht danach "direkt" zu werden, aber eine Wahl ließ sie ihm schließlich nicht.  
  
"Weiß du, Granger, ich komme gerade von einer ausgesprochen geilen Party für zwei und ich wette, du möchtest ganz genau wissen, was dabei abgelaufen ist, da du ja sonst auch immer so interessiert an meinem Sexleben warst!"  
  
Sie schien ihm die Geschichte ohne zu zögern abzukaufen. Einen Moment sah sie ihn fassungslos an, hob dann aber angewidert kopfschüttelnd den Zauberstab:  
  
"Alohomara!"  
  
KRACK  
  
Ertönte aus dem Schloss und dunkler Rauch stieg aus dem Schlüsselloch.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Gab Hermione überrascht von sich, während Draco noch einmal versuchte die Tür aufzumachen. Doch nachdem er das Metall berührte, zog er seine Hand, als hätte er sich an einer heißen Kartoffel verbrannt zurück und schüttelte sie mit schmerzerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Scheiße!"  
  
Und fügte genervt an Hermione gewandt hinzu.  
  
"Kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen?"  
  
Sie sah noch immer wie gebannt auf das rauchende Schloss und fragte sich erschrocken, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Vielleicht eine zu heftige Bewegung? So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert!  
  
"Hallo? Leben wir noch oder hast du dich gleich mit verhext?"  
  
Fuhr er sie an und endlich reagierte sie wieder auf ihn.  
  
"Oh.. .. sag mal, was soll... nein... ich habe mich nicht selbst verhext."  
  
"Aber die Tür! Und zwar so, dass wir hier nicht mehr rauskommen! Sind jetzt deine kühnsten Träume wahr geworden?"  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Natürlich, Malfoy, ich wette, das wird "die" Nacht meines Lebens!"  
  
Damit wandte sie sich sinnloser Weise der Türklinke zu, stellte fest, dass diese noch immer zu heiß war, um sie anzufassen, achtete nicht auf Dracos leises Lachen und schlenderte zu den Stühlen. Sie war mehr müde und hungrig, als wütend und verspürte daher nicht das geringste Interesse, an einem weiteren Streit. Der Slytherin setzte sich auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Die Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkend, schloss er die Augen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Schlammblut!"  
  
"Gute Nacht, Malfoy! Mögen dir die Engel die schlimmsten Albträume deines Lebens schicken!"  
  
Sie hörte, wie er daraufhin anfing zu lachen.  
  
"Das werden sie ganz sicher!"  
  
Meinte er immer noch, hoch amüsiert über ihren Wunsch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco beschloss nur so zu tun, als ob er schlief. ~Keine Lust, schreiend aufzuwachen und ihr eine Erklärung zu schulden~ Und auch Hermione entschied, dass es die bessere Idee war aufzubleiben. Ihr Vater erzählte ihr immer, wie lächerlich sie aussah, wenn sie schlief. Sie murmelte im Schlaf und Speichel troff aus ihrem Mund. Sie bewegte sich, würde vom Stuhl fallen, ihre Kleider würden verrutschen. Sie hasste diese Vorstellung und noch mehr, dass sie jemand dabei beobachten könnte. Auch ihren Mantel behielt sie an, obwohl es brütend heiß war. Ihr Nachtzeug war weiß und sie trug nichts außer einem Slip darunter. ~Wieso sollte ich das denn auch bei dieser Hitze? Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich hier mit Draco enden würde? ~  
  
Ihr Magen gab ein unwillkommenes lautes Geräusch von sich. ~Nicht jetzt! ~ Dachte sie und wartete auf einen spitzen Kommentar ihres unfreiwilligen Zimmernachbarn. Doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er schien selig, wie ein Baby zu schlafen.  
  
Sie sah sich um. Die hohen Fenster waren geschlossen, kein Wunder, dass es hier so entsetzlich warm war. Lautlos glitt sie vom Stuhl und warf einen Blick zu Malfoy. Der Junge hatte es sich so bequem, wie möglich gemacht und seine Augen waren geschlossen. ~Toll! Er schläft! ~ Sie rollte die Augen und ging zum ersten der drei großen Fenster. Mühsam kletterte sie auf die breite Fensterbank und erreichte den Mechanismus, der das Öffnen und Schließen regelte. ~Warum gibt es eigentlich einen Spruch um Türen zu öffnen und keine um das gleiche bei Fenster zu tun? ~ überlegte sie, während sie anstrengt an dem Halter rüttelte. Außer lauten Geräuschen, rief sie keine andere Reaktion hervor.  
  
"Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?"  
  
Erschrocken, dass er doch wach war, schaute sie zu Draco, der sie mit gelangweiltem Ausdruck ansah. Nach einem letzten angestrengten Versuch das Fenster zu öffnen, schnaubte sie, wandte sich wieder an ihn, der sie die ganze Zeit über neugierig beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Ok, hilf mir!"  
  
"Sag "bitte"!"  
  
Sie verzog den Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln.  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, knöpfte sich die Ärmel auf und schob das Hemd seine Arme hoch, dann erst trat er an das dunkle Glas heran und kletterte zu ihr auf die Fensterbank. Er war weitaus kräftiger als sie und der Mechanismus gab bereits beim ersten Versuch nach und kalter Abendwind zog in das Zimmer.  
  
"So, das hätten wir!"  
  
Meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr und wollte sich den anderen Fenstern zuwenden. Doch als er zu ihr sah, bemerkte er, wie sie ihn mit leicht offenen Mund und mit einem überraschten und leicht verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihm alles andere als gefiel, anstarrte. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Er merkte, wie sich sein Gesicht versteinerte, während er sie beobachtete, wie ihr Blick sich von seinem Gesicht abwandte und auf seinen Armen verweilte. ~Verdammte Scheiße! Warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht? ~ Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre.  
  
"Pass auf..."  
  
Setzte er an, doch im gleichen Moment, hatte auch Hermione ihre Fassung wiedergefunden.  
  
"Das hast du selbst gemacht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Es war offensichtlich. Er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern löste seine Ärmel und zog sie wieder herunter, so dass sie seine Arme wieder verdeckten.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang mitleidig. ~Warum immer Mitleid? Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wie sie mich jetzt ansieht. Wie ein kleines, krankes Etwas. ~ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Granger!"  
  
Fauchte er sie an. Hermione starrte noch immer auf seinen Arm, der nun wieder von blauem Stoff bedeckt war. Sie erkannte Blutflecken, wo die Schnitte frisch waren. Sie hatte sich noch nie so in jemanden getäuscht, wie in Draco.  
  
"Es tut... ich konnte ja nicht wissen.!"  
  
Begann sie, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie inne halten. Er hatte sie oft wütend angesehen, doch das hier übertraf alles Vorherige. Plötzlich hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Hastig kletterte sie wieder auf den Boden und ging einige Schritte rückwärts.  
  
"Hör auf!"  
  
Seine Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton. Sie stieß mit den Beinen gegen einen Tisch und blieb wie paralysiert stehen. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die Holzkanten.  
  
"HÖR AUF MICH, SO ANZUSEHEN!"  
  
Doch sie hörte nicht auf. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er ihr Angst machte und, dass es das war, was er in ihren Augen sah und nicht Mitleid. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als er sie an den Schultern packte und anfing zu schüttelte.  
  
"HÖR AUF DAMIT! VERDAMMT, HÖR AUF!"  
  
Hermione stiegen Tränen in die Augen, während er sie anschrie. Sie war so entsetzlich müde, sie hatte Hunger, konnte einfach nicht mehr, ihre Arme schmerzten dort wo, er sie festhielt.  
  
Und dann änderte sich alles. Er war ihr so nah, dass er ihren Duft wahrnehmen konnte. Erdbeeren. Erdbeeren. Sie roch nach Erdbeeren! Sie roch genauso wie Sarah! Es war, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er sah in ihre angstgeweitete Augen und spürte wie seine Knie nachgeben wollten. ~Keine Schwäche zeigen! Keine Schwäche zeigen! ~ Hörte er die eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf wiederhallen. Entweder würde er hier und jetzt zusammenbrechen und vor dem kleinen Schlammblut anfangen zu heulen, wie ein Baby oder er würde eine andere Möglichkeit finden müssen die Spannung, die sich plötzlich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, loszuwerden. ~Erdbeeren~. Und noch ehe er einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Er spürte ihre salzigen Lippen und wie sie versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Es war kein romantischer Moment, als er sie küsste. Es war brutal.  
  
Alle Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht und etwas in ihren Augen verdunkelte sich. Als er von ihrem Gesicht zurückwich, war ihm, als sähe sie nicht ihn an, sondern eine Person, die direkt hinter ihm stand, als wäre er selbst nur ein Geist. Ihr Blick wurde mit einem Mal ausdruckslos. Es war seltsam. Er hatte erwartet, eine gescheuert zu bekommen, dass sie ihn anschreien würde. Selbst, dass sie seinen Kuss erwidern würde, hätte er sich vorstellen können, aber das hier?  
  
Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie schlug auf ihnen mit einem lauten Geräusch auf. Er hörte ihre Stimme. Und was sie sagte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst. Wieso tust du mir das an? Was würde Mama dazu sagen?"  
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Boden ohne sich um den Dreck zu kümmern, verteilten sich ihre Haare auf dem kalten Marmor. Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen wollen und er hörte, wie ihr Magen Hungergeräusche von sich gab.  
  
Draco blieb stehen. ~Unfassbar! ~ Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade über ihre Lippen gekommen war und es tat ihm mit einem Mal entsetzlich Leid, sie geküsst zu haben. ~Wie hätte ich das denn ahnen können? ~ Nachdem er tief ausgeatmet hatte, riss er sich zusammen und setzte sich zu ihr.  
  
Ihre Augen starrten offen geradeaus ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu fixieren. Er musste schlucken.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!"  
  
Doch sie zeigte auch daraufhin nicht, ob sie ihn überhaupt bemerkte. Er seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er traute sich nicht sie noch einmal anzufassen und die Tür war versperrt, er konnte keine Hilfe holen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Doch er hatte noch immer ihren Erdbeergeruch in der Nase und dann fing er auf einmal an, ohne dass er selbst genau wusste warum, zu erzählen.  
  
"Sie waren Diplomatenkinder. Und verbrachten nur den Sommer bei uns in der Nachbarschaft. Sieben Jahre lang. Er war ein Jahr jünger als ich und sie zwei Jahre älter. Kevin und Sarah. Muggel, wie alle anderen Kinder der Umgebung. Ich habe mich gut mit ihnen verstanden. Mit Kevin zumindest. Sarah war eher so etwas wie ..."  
  
Er wagte nicht zu sagen "meine erste große Liebe." Er hatte noch nie darüber geredet. Nicht einmal mit seiner Tante. Hermione war die erste, die ihren Name hörte, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie es mitbekam.  
  
"Nun sie war. etwas Unerreichbares und hatte jeden Sommer einen anderen Freund... doch ich sollte damit aufhören! Ich befürchte, dass du mich nicht einmal hörst"  
  
Ein ersticktes Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle, doch als er zu Hermione sah, merkte er, dass sie ihn anstarrte.  
  
"Nein. Erzähl weiter... ich ertrage Stille nicht besonders gut... bitte!"  
  
Er sah überrascht zu ihr herüber und nickte leicht. Dann begann er den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen. Darüber, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Wie Kevin und er Freunde wurden und schließlich auch, wie sein Vater ihn und Sarah getötet hatte.  
  
"Ich hasse ihn. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich für das, was er getan hat, umbringen."  
  
Beendete er seine Geschichte. Er sah erneut zu ihr, denn während er sprach, hatte er ihren Blick gemieden. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass dieses Mal kein Mitleid in ihren Augen lag. Etwas anderes, ja, aber es war kein Mitleid. ~Vielleicht, weil sie versteht wie es ist, den eigenen Vater zu hassen!~  
  
"Doch noch mehr hasse ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich nur daneben gestanden und nichts getan habe! Ich stehe jede Nacht wieder neben ihm. Jede verfluchte Nacht sehe ich alles noch einmal und manchmal versuche ich zu schreien, doch habe ich keine Kotrolle über meinen Körper und ich blicke auf mich herab und sehe eine lächelnde, nickende Hülle, die nur dass tut, was Vater ihr sagt."  
  
Sie sah noch immer blass aus und er bemerkte das erste Mal, wie stark sich ihre Wangenknochen von der hellen Haut abhoben.  
  
"Hat er dich vergewaltigt, Hermione?"  
  
Er bemerkte, wie viel Kraft es kostete, zu sprechen.  
  
"Nein! Das hat er nicht!"  
  
Meinte sie ernst.  
  
"Seit wann hast du aufgehört zu essen?"  
  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und blinzelte. Verwirrt, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Er sah die stumme Frage in ihren Augen und zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Es ist nicht allzu schwer zu erkennen. Du bist dünn geworden, Granger. Und ich habe bemerkt, wie oft du in der großen Halle gefehlt hast. Nur bis jetzt hätte es wenig Sinn ergeben, deshalb hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du... so etwas mit Absicht machst."  
  
"Ich habe vorgestern das letzte Mal was gegessen. Ich würde es ganz sein lassen. Aber..."  
  
Sie sah wieder weg.  
  
"Was sagen deine "Freunde" dazu?"  
  
Jetzt war sie es die die Schulter zuckte. Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, da sie schließlich noch immer mit dem Kopf auf den Boden lag.  
  
"Ron bemerkt es nicht oder tut zumindest so. Und Harry... er versucht mich zu zwingen etwas zu essen. Und wenn er es schafft, dann kotz ich es halt wieder aus."  
  
"Idioten!"  
  
Schnaubte er.  
  
"Nein! Der einzige Idiot bin ich selbst."  
  
Eine Weile wusste er darauf nichts zu erwidern.  
  
"Nicht mehr als wir anderen auch. Deine Dummheit liegt darin, dass du nicht von zu Hause abhaust!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
Plötzlich stand er auf. ~Verdammt! Sie gibt sich selbst die schuld an dem, was ihr angetan wurde~  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Fragte er scharf.  
  
Sie blieb regungslos.  
  
"Wo sollte ich denn hin? Zu Ron oder Harry? Völlig aussichtslos. Ron kann ich das nicht antun und Harry... ich glaube kaum, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante begeistert wären... aber was kümmert dich das, Malfoy?"  
  
Ja, sie hatte Recht. Was ging ihn das eigentlich an? Doch er kannte die Antwort schon. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für sie. Hatte etwas in ihren Augen wieder erkannt, was er nur allzu oft in seinem eigenen Spiegelbild gesehen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er Hermione wirklich gehasst hatte. Selbst während der letzten zwei Wochen, als sie einander fertig gemacht hatten. Im Grunde genommen war es nur ein Ausgleich gewesen. Im Grunde genommen hatte er nicht wirklich "sie" fertig machen wollen. Er hatte einfach jemanden gebraucht. "Irgendjemanden" an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Er ahnte, dass es bei ihr ähnlich gewesen sein musste.  
  
Er konnte sie jetzt so wenig alleine lassen, wie er ebenfalls unfähig war, sich selbst zu helfen. Sie hatte seine Narben gesehen und er ihre. Es war nicht mehr so einfach möglich diese Tür wieder zu schließen.  
  
"Schieb es auf mein schlechtes Gewissen!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als Professor McGonagall an diesem Morgen das Klassenzimmer betrat, bot sich ihr ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Es war schon mehr als seltsam gewesen, das Schloss kaputt vorzufinden, doch als sie Draco Malfoys Gestalt einige Meter neben einer mit offenen Augen auf dem Boden liegende Hermione Granger sah, war sie endgültig verwirrt.  
  
"Was, bei Merlins Bart, machen sie beide denn hier? Und Miss Granger, was machen sie auf dem Boden?"  
  
Hermione rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, dann hievte sie sich auf die Knie, hielt sich am Tisch fest und stand auf, nur um kurz darauf zusammenzubrechen. Dieses Mal blieb es um sie herum dunkel.  
  
Keiner der beiden Anwesenden griff ein. Und McGonagall wandte sich an Malfoy.  
  
"Bringen sie sie in den Krankenflügel und kommen sie dann postwendend zurück. Ich will eine Erklärung dafür haben!"  
  
Er blieb stehen.  
  
"Ich werde Hermione nicht anfassen."  
  
McGonagall hatte sich bereits abgewandt, doch verharrte, kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, in ihrer Bewegung und drehte sich nach einen Augenblick, in dem sie tief durchatmete, zu dem Slytherin Schüler zurück. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gehört hatte.  
  
"Was? ...Sie ist ein Mensch, wie sie auch. Vergessen sie endlich ihre dumme, ignorante Vorstellung von Reinblut und Schlammblut und helfen sie ihrer Mitschülerin zum Krankenflügel, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Es ist nicht deswegen, Professor! Ich befürchte nur, dass es Hermione nicht recht wäre, wenn ich sie trage!"  
  
Die Hauslehrerin, die sehr wohl die ständigen Streitereien der beiden mitbekommen hatte, kam eine Ahnung in den Sinn, was genau er damit meinte.  
  
"Verdammt, Malfoy! Hören sie auf so kindisch zu sein. Sie wird schon nicht aufwachen und Hogwarts zusammenschreien, nur weil sie ihr Gesicht sieht!"  
  
Schüttelte McGonagall amüsiert bei dieser Vorstellung den Kopf.  
  
"Genau davor hatte ich Angst!"  
  
Erwiderte er zynisch und beugte sich hinab, um Hermione aufzuheben. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie leicht wie eine Feder war. Er nickte seiner Verwandlungslehrerin mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu und verließ mit Hermione das Klassenzimmer, das diese Nacht ihr Gefängnis gewesen war.  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Ersteinmal wollte ich mich noch mal herzlich bei meinen lieben Reviewern bedanken:  
  
Betty, du bist so ein treuer Reviewer *aufewigdankbarbin* *knuddäll*  
  
Alfiriel: Den ~Als Baby zu oft fallengelassen~ Spruch habe ich aus irgendeinem Film *glaub* aber ich mochte ihn auch schon immer. Dafür aber bin ich selbst von der "Gute Nacht" Sache begeistert... hähähähä;  
  
Angel; Wow! Du hast mir bis jetzt zu allen Kapiteln was geschieben danke!!mit Lucius hatte es nun nichts zu tun (das wäre ja wirklich böööse gewesen) aber es ist ganz gut gelungen, dass es beide Male an den Vätern lag.  
  
Sandra, die Artige, die ich immer zwinge mir zu sagen, was sie denkt! ;) und der ich es nie vergessen werde, dass sie immer die Rechtschreibfehler noch mal rauskorrigiert!!! DANKE!!!!  
  
Angel- Liam- Oh ich sehe, da hat jemand unsere "Heißer Sex auf Hogwarts Tischen" robin round gelesen!!! *froi* jaaa Schlammketschen, Schlammketschen..... jetzt wo du's sagst... es hätte ja gar nicht so schlecht in Iris rein gepasst *rofl*  
  
Sagt einmal wie findet ihr eigentlich meine Liedauswahl?  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Wuaaaa, war das ein böses Kapitel. Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, ob ich Hermione das wirklich antun soll... na ja, zumindest kann ich euch versichern, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte, als sie sagte, sie sei nicht vergewaltigt worden. (das wäre ja zu sehr Klischee)  
  
Der Zusammenhang mit dem Erdbeergeruch, den hab ich mir schon vom Anfang an überlegt und auch, dass ich sie irgendwann (wie das auch alle anderen Autoren tun) zusammen einsperre und das es am Ende (auch wie bei allen andren Autoren) einen Kuss gibt... zumindest glaube ich, dass meine Reaktion darauf einzigartig ist!! *nochmaldreckiglach* Na ja, Draco muss in den Folgekapiteln richtig leiden. Er ist halt nur ein Mann und ich habe beschlossen, dass es ziemlich böse für ihn wird *hehehehehehehhe* 


	6. Fremde

Fül- Hemorrhage  
  
Memories are just where you laid them  
  
Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead  
  
What did you expect to find?  
  
Was there something you left behind?  
  
Dont you remember anything i said when i said  
  
Dont fall away, and leave me to myself  
  
Dont fall away and leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands again  
  
Leave love bleeding  
  
In my hands, in my hands  
  
Love lies bleeding  
  
6  
Fremde  
  
Draco verfluchte sich dafür, McGonagall nachgegeben zu haben. Aber andererseits, was hätte er denn noch tun können, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass Hermione selbst zu tragen, eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee war.  
  
Ihr Haar streifte sein Gesicht. Ihr ganzer Körper war entsetzlich warm und trotzdem war es ihm aus einem ganz anderen Grund unangenehm, sie zu halten. Sie trug unter ihrem Mantel nichts außer einem weißen Nachthemd und er hatte unbeabsichtigt die Stellen entdeckt, wo es durchsichtig war. Doch so sehr er sich auch Mühe gab, nicht zu ihr hinab zu schauen, so größer wurde die Verlockung, es doch zu tun. Und dann dieser Geruch, gemischt mit ihrem Schweiß! Es war grauenvoll nicht an sie zu denken, während er sie im Arm hielt. Denn es war vollkommen unmöglich.  
  
Er hatte daran gedacht ihren Zauberstab zu nehmen und sie mit einem Schwebezauber weiter zu transportieren. Hatte es sich aber anders überlegt, da er fand, dass es geradezu lächerlich wäre das noch auf die letzten Meter zu versuchen. Er hätte einfach früher daran denken sollen. Zumindest hatte er es geschafft ihr, ihren Mantel über das dünne Nachtzeug zu legen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey war ihm entgegengeeilt, als sie ihre neue Patientin sah und er sandte ein Stossgebet der Dankbarkeit an die Götter, dass Hermione den ganzen Weg über ohnmächtig gewesen war.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco war noch nie so unruhig, während einer Zaubertrank Stunde gewesen. Sein Fuß wippte in der doppelten Geschwindigkeit seines Herzschlages. Ihn kümmerte es gerade herzlich wenig, was Snape über ihre Examen sagte. Momentan wäre er lieber im Krankenflügel, um nach dem kleinen Schlammblut zu sehen.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und McGonagalls Gestalt schob sich in den Kerker. Sie sah sich mit besorgtem Blick zu Harry um und eilte dann schnell an den Schülertischen vorbei auf Serverus zu.  
  
Draco hörte nicht genau, was sie ihm zuflüsterte, doch hörte er die Worte "Miss Granger" heraus und ihm war klar, warum sie hier war. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte leicht, doch verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nicht begeistert war, von dem, was er gerade eben gehört hatte. Dann sah er zu den Schülern, suchte Harry mit den Augen und meinte an ihn gerichtet:  
  
"Potter, du kannst gehen. Miss Granger liegt im Krankenflügel! Lass dir von den anderen die Unterlagen von dem, was wir gemacht haben, nachreichen. Ich werde am Anfang der nächsten Stunde dein Wissen darüber abfragen! Bereite dich also darauf vor!"  
  
Und schon stürmte Harry aus dem Kerker hinaus, dicht gefolgt von McGonagall. Draco sah ihnen wütend nach. ~Jaja. Potter sagt sie Bescheid, und ich darf hier versauern. Idioten! Allesamt! ~ Natürlich war ihm völlig klar, warum die alte Hauslehrerin so gehandelt hatte. Jeder hätte das wohl getan. Er hatte nichts mit Hermione zu tun, außer dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen einen erbitterten Kampf geboten hatten. Wieso sollte jemand also vermuten, dass er gerne bei ihr sein wollte, wenn sie wieder aufwachte? Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie würde bestimmt verwirrt sein, überlegte er, während er sich wünschte, die Zeit möge ein wenig schneller vergehen.  
  
Als das erlösende Klingeln kam, hätte er schwören können, dass die Zeituhr, die für das Pausenläuten verantwortlich war, nachging. Mit einem Schnauben, packte er seine Sachen und eilte hinaus. Er rannte eine Gruppe Zweitklässler über den Haufen und erntete einige fragende Blicke, als er nicht mit den anderen zum Mittagessen in de große Halle stürmte, sondern daran vorbei und weiter Richtung Krankenflügel.  
  
~Warum zum Teufel, mache ich mir eigentlich solche Gedanken? Es wird ihr schon gut gehen! ~  
  
Er hielt einige Meter vor den Flügeltüren an und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit einer Hand gegen die Wand mit der anderen seinen Bauch haltend, spürte er wie seine Lungen sich wieder beruhigten. Wie ein Stehaufmännchen richtete er seinen Rücken wieder gerade, schloss die Augen, um sich einen Moment noch zu sammeln, denn er wusste, dass Weasley und Potter bei ihr sein mussten und öffnete dann erst die Türen in den Krankenflügel.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Was macht der denn hier?"  
  
Erklang es aus Rons Mund, während niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy an Hermiones Bett kam und daneben stehen blieb.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Versuchte sie ihn zu begrüßen. Diese Nacht war merkwürdig gewesen und sie erinnerte sich daran wie an einen Traum. Vielleicht war es das gewesen, hatte sie überlegt, als sie hier im Krankenzimmer aufgewacht war, Madame Pomfreys Gesicht über ihres gebeugt. Doch jetzt, wo sie ihn vor sich sah, erkannte sie das Hemd und die kleinen dunklen Flecken an seinen Ärmeln. ~Kein Traum~ Doch dann war auch alles das wirklich gesagt worden, was über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Der Kuss und die Erinnerung... ihr Anfall, ihr Zusammenbruch, seine lange Geschichte und dass sie am Morgen, als McGonagall hereingekommen war, ohnmächtig geworden war. Oh, wie peinlich war es ihr, ihm jetzt ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, wo er alles wusste! Es war, als würde sie nackt vor ihm stehen und noch ein wenig schlimmer. Wie musste er sie jetzt verachten! Sie wollte sich bei dem Gedanken am liebsten zusammenrollen und wieder schlafen. Einfach nicht mehr aufwachen und alles vergessen.  
  
Doch er sah sie nicht auf die Weise an, wie sich befürchtet. Eigentlich blickte der gleiche Draco auf sie herab, der es auch vorgestern getan hatte und die Tage davor, er sah erschrocken unverändert aus mit einer Miene aus Stein und einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, doch es verblasste ein wenig, als er seinen Blick von Ron ab- und sich ihr zuwandte. Trotzdem blieben seine Augen ausdruckslos.  
  
"Ich hoffe doch, dass es dir jetzt etwas besser geht. Heute Morgen sahst du ja nicht besonders gut aus."  
  
Alles passte eigentlich perfekt zu dem Jungen, den sie so lange schon kannten, bis auf das was er sagte und vielmehr an wen er es richtete.  
  
"Was? Würdet ihr euch keine Gedanken machen, wenn ihr ein ohnmächtiges Mädchen auf dem Flur findet?"  
  
Er hatte nicht vor den beiden Gryffindor die Wahrheit zu erzählen und bezweifelte stark, dass Hermione es selbst schon offenbart hätte. Er konnte Erleichterung in ihren Augen ablesen.  
  
"Dann hast du mich hierher getragen?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich habe ich mir deinen Zauberstab ausgeliehen und dich durch einen Schwebezauber hier hergebracht."  
  
Er hoffte, sie würden es ihm auch ohne: "Ich fasse doch kein schmutziges Schlammblut an", abkaufen. Er lächelte und Ron verzog das Gesicht. Der rothaarige Junge verstand nicht wirklich, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wollte Draco nicht in seiner Nähe haben und noch weniger in Hermiones.  
  
"So und jetzt hast du gesehen, dass es ihr gut geht und kannst dich auf den Rückweg zu den Kerkern machen!"  
  
Dracos Lächeln blieb.  
  
"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich nur deswegen hier bin!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich demonstrativ und näher am leeren Nachbarbett, als an dem der Patientin, hin.  
  
"Und weswegen bist du hier?"  
  
Fragte Harry ernst. Keiner der drei hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was der Slytherin eigentlich bezwecken wollte, nicht einmal Hermione.  
  
Draco gab keine Antwort auf Harrys Frage, sondern verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf, wie er es auch gestern Nacht getan hatte.  
  
"Stört euch nicht an mir!"  
  
Die Jungen brauchten volle zehn Minuten, um die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass wenn sie ihn nur lange genug ungläubig anstarren würden, er von allein wieder verschwände. Erst danach nahmen sie die Gespräche mit Hermione wieder auf. Jedoch so leise, dass selbst die Angesprochene Schwierigkeiten hatte, es zu verstehen, während Malfoy amüsiert in der Ecke saß und sich nicht für ein Wort interessierte, was Potter und Weasley zu sagen hatten.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione wurde am nächsten Morgen von Madame Pomfrey entlassen, die ihr etwas gegen einen empfindlichen Magen mitgab. Sie hatte ihre Ohnmacht damit erklärt, dass sie in letzter Zeit nichts bei sich behalten konnte, was schließlich mehr oder weniger der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatten McGonagall die Wahrheit erzählt. Bis auf alles, was gesagt oder getan wurde. Nur, dass sie trotz allen Verboten nachts draußen im Schloss umhergewandert waren und zufällig in dem gleichen verschlossenen Klassenzimmer Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Hermione berichtete auch ihr von einer Magenverstimmung und dass dies wohl der Grund ihrer Ohnmacht gewesen sei. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr die alte Hauslehrerin kein Wort abkaufte.  
  
Harry war wütend auf sie gewesen, dass sie seine ständigen Befürchtungen tatsächlich erfüllt hatte, doch hatte er es verstanden, seinen Zorn zurückzuhalten.  
  
Die große Halle war voller hungriger Schüler, nur Hermione starrte auf einen leeren Teller. Harry hatte beschlossen, sie mit ihren Essgewohnheiten alleine zu lassen. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, aber nachdem seine Methode scheinbar nichts gebracht hatte, fehlte ihm die Kraft weiter zu versuchen, sie zum Essen zu zwingen.  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Tönte Dracos Stimme hinter ihnen und ohne, dass er eine weitere Erklärung von sich gab, veranlasste er irgendeinen Gryffindor Drittklässler einen halben Meter von Hermione wegzurutschen und setzte sich selbst auf den frei gewordenen Platz.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dus schon wusstest, aber der Slytherin Tisch ist dort hinten!"  
  
Malfoy ignorierte Ron und sprach stattdessen weiter mit Hermione.  
  
"Wird es dir leichter fallen etwas zu essen, wenn ich es dir aussuche?"  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Entschuldige, aber ich habe keinen Hunger. Vielleicht zum Mittag, aber nicht jetzt!"  
  
Er setzte sein Lächeln auf und schien nicht die geringste Lust zu haben, ihr nachzugeben.  
  
"Also es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, du schmierst dir ein Brot und lässt uns alle dabei zusehen, wie du es aufisst, oder Potter und Weasley halten dich fest, während ich es dir selbst in den Mund schiebe. Such dir selbst aus..."  
  
"Moment Mal!"  
  
Fuhr Ron auf.  
  
"Was soll der Mist, ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht..."  
  
Doch die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm sowohl Malfoy als auch Harry zuwarfen, ließen ihn verstummen.  
  
"Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy! Ich esse, wann und was ich will!"  
  
Draco nickte Harry zu, der ohne zu zögern aufstand.  
  
"Hilf mir mal Ron. Nimm ihren Anderen Arm. Sie wird sich wehren. Versuchen zu kratzen und zu beißen, pass also auf!"  
  
Hermione stand vor Empörung der Mund offen.  
  
"Das kann unmöglich euer ernst sein!"  
  
Doch die Jungen ließen sich weder von ihr, noch von den umhersitzenden Mitschülern, die sie verwirrt anstarrten davon abbringen. Draco legte eine Scheibe Schwarzbrot auf ihren Teller und begann sie gerade mit Frischkäse zu bestreichen.  
  
"Wurst oder Käse, Hermione?"  
  
"Das ist nicht LUSTIG!"  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern und ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
"Und das ist kein Scherz!"  
  
Er nickte Ron und Harry zu, die ihre Arme festhielten und hob das Brot an ihren Mund.  
  
"Na?"  
  
Ihre verengten Augen warfen ihm tödliche Blicke zu. Er legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Möchtest du dich wirklich vor der gesamten Schülerschaft Hogwarts lächerlich machen indem du dich füttern lässt?"  
  
Ihr Blick veränderte sich kein bisschen, doch sie gab nach.  
  
"In Ordnung, ich werd alleine essen!"  
  
Und zu den Jungs hinter ihr gewandt meinte sie.  
  
"Und ihr Verräter lasst mich auf der Stelle los!"  
  
Ron wurde rot, doch Harry sah eigentlich sehr zufrieden aus.  
  
Hermione riss Draco das Brot aus der Hand und nahm einen großen Bissen. Ihr Magen fing in dem Moment in der ihr Mund die Botschaft von Essen an ihr Gehirn sandte schrecklich an zu schmerzen. Und nachdem sie die zweite Portion zwischen ihren Zähnen und ihrer Zunge spürte, wurde ihr schlecht. Doch der Slytherin sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich von ihrem grünen Gesicht großartig beeindrucken lassen. Stattdessen füllte er ihr Glas mit klaren Wasser.  
  
"Was zu trinken?"  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar nahm sie das Glas aus seiner Hand und würgte den Inhalt ihres Mundes mit dem Wasser herunter. Danach wandte sie sich wieder dem Rest zu. Mit geradezu verzweifelten Blick sah sie auf das Brot in ihrer Hand und erkannte, dass sie vielleicht gerade ein viertel geschafft hatte. Ihr Magen schmerzte und rebellierte gleichzeitig. ~Schade, dass er sich nicht für eines von beiden entscheiden kann~ dachte sie und nahm den dritten Bissen.  
  
Sie hätte erwartet, dass es länger gedauert hatte. Doch zehn Minuten bevor die Mittagspause vorbei war, lagen nichts mehr außer Krümel auf ihrem Teller. Das Mädchen hatte befürchtet sie würden sie zwingen noch mehr zu essen, doch Malfoy sah zufrieden aus und machte keine Anstalten ihr ein weiteres Brot zu schmieren. ~Warum zum Teufel hab ich ihm das gestern bloß erzählt? Arg.. ich bin so ein Trotte!!~  
  
Sie stand von der Bank auf und registrierte, dass die verzauberte Decke einen dunklen Himmel zeigte. ~Oh! Das sieht nach einem Gewitter aus!~  
  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco ebenfalls aufgestanden war und mit ihr hinausging. Erst als er statt hinter ihr zu gehen neben ihr war, wurde sie sich seiner Gegenwart bewusst.  
  
"Was soll das?"  
  
Fragte sie gereizt und blieb stehen.  
  
"Du hast doch gestern gesagt: Und wenn er es schafft mich zum essen zu zwingen kotze ich es einfach wieder aus! Weißt du, ich habe keine Lust, dass all meine Mühe umsonst war! Und innerhalb von zwei Stunden sollte eigentlich alles verdaut sein, also musst du dann meine Gegenwart erst wieder zum Mittag ertragen."  
  
Sie starrte ihm mit leicht geöffneten Mund ungläubig an.  
  
"Und wie lange willst du das durchziehen?"  
  
Er zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"So lange es sein muss. Bis ich dir vertrauen kann."  
  
~Das kann doch wohl unmöglich sein ernst sein!~  
  
"Warum zum Teufel machst du das?"  
  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Er betrachtete ihre dünne Gestalt und Wut stieg hinter seiner Fassade auf. ~Feine Freunde hast du, Schlammblut, dass sie dich nicht einmal vor dir selbst schützen können~  
  
"Ich sagte es dir doch gestern schon... schlechtes Gewissen."  
  
Sie schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wie wär's wenn ich dir hiermit verzeihe und du mich von nun an in Ruhe lässt?"  
  
Daraufhin schwiegen sie und sie konnte sehen, dass ich etwas in seinen Augen veränderte und seinem Gesicht einen weicheren Ausdruck gab.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
Noch bevor sie ahnte, was er damit meinte, bereute sie schon ihre Antwort.  
  
"Sei nicht kitschig! Wir befinden uns nicht in einer Märchenwelt. Ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen!"  
  
Er antwortete nicht, blieb stattdessen, wie eine der vielen Ritterrüstungen Hogwarts vor ihr stehen und wartete. Auf was genau konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
Es war merkwürdig hier bei ihm zu sein. Schüler eilten an ihnen vorbei und warfen ihnen ab und zu neugierige und erwartungsvolle Blicke zu. Sie fragten sich, wann sie sich das nächste Mal anschreien würden, überlegte Hermione. Würde er nicht vor ihr stehen und darauf achten, dass sie ihren Körper ernährte, würde sie selbst auf einen weiteren Streit warten. Auf weitere Beleidigungen. Er schien so er selbst zu sein. Sein kühler Blick, der niemals verriet, was er dachte. ~Oder zumindest nicht das, was ich immer darin zu lesen vermutete~ Seine lässig dastehende Gestalt. Seine versteinerte Miene. Als wäre nichts gewesen, die letzte Nacht ausgelöscht. Vielleicht doch nur ein Traum? Doch er stand hier und kümmerte sich um sie. ~Schlechtes Gewissen, ja?~ Sie sah auf seine Arme, die wieder von seinem Mantel verdeckt waren.  
  
~Wie kann jemand, der so selbstsicher wirkt, sich selbst so etwas antun? Wieso wirke ich bei allem, was ich tue verletzlich und verwirrt und er steht dort, wie eine Statur. Ruhig und still.~  
  
"Wenn du auf dich selbst aufpassen könntest, dann würde ich nicht hier sein!"  
  
Er hatte am Ende doch etwas erwidert, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie sonst für immer und ewig hier stehen bleiben und sich mustern würden.  
  
Sie atmete tief aus und beobachtete für einen Augenblick die Decke. Ihre braunen Locken schwangen hin und her, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Du verstehst aber auch gar nichts, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Vielleicht mehr als du denkst!"  
  
Es klingelte zur Stunde und übertönte seine Worte. Einen Augenblick noch blieben sie starr stehen, dann wandte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sich von dem Slytherin ab und eilte den Gang weiter. Er folgte ihr.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry wusste, dass ihm ohne Malfoys Hilfe die Geduld gefehlt hätte weiterzumachen. Doch jetzt gab es für Hermione nur noch wenig Gelegenheit ihrer schlechten Angewohnheit nachzukommen. Ginny war mit der Situation zwar alles andere als glücklich, aber nachdem er ihr detailliert erklärt hatte, was er davon hielt eine Freundin im Stich zu lassen, hatte sie es schmollend nicht wieder erwähnt. Mit Ron hatte er ebenfalls viele Abende voller Unterhaltungen zugebracht, der wilde Vermutungen anstellte, warum Malfoy so plötzlich der Meinung war, Hermione helfen zu müssen. ~Vielleicht weil sie sonst niemanden hätte, der es tut, Ron!~ Dachte er schuldbewusst, wagte jedoch nicht seinem Freund das ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
  
Es war der Nachmittag des dritten Tages nach ihrer schweigenden Übereinkunft was Hermione anging, ein Donnerstag. Es war nach dem Gewitter vom Montag kühl geworden und der Himmel in der großen Halle, ebenso wie sein Abbild draußen zeigte sich Wolkenverhangen, während ein frischer Ostwind um das Schloss und seine Ländereien wehte. Harry wusste, dass er mit Malfoy sprechen sollte und war seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach ihm. Er erwischte ihn auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Das Mittagessen war länger als zwei Stunde her, also war der Slytherin Junge alleine. Hermione stöberte wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek oder brütete wütend (denn das war sie in letzter Zeit öfter) in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Harry wollte nicht, dass jemand ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam, also wartete er bis der Gang leer war, bevor er Draco ansprach.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Der blondhaarige Junge drehte sich um. Er schien nicht überrascht Harry zu sehen.  
  
"Was, Potter? Machs kurz, ich habe keine Zeit!"  
  
"Gut, dann eben kurz. Es ist wegen Hermione. Ich hätte es alleine nicht geschafft und trotzdem wir nie wirklich Freunde waren sollte ich dir danken, dass du mir mit ihr hilfst. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe warum."  
  
Harry fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl, solche Worte zu dem Jungen zu sagen, mit dem er einst so verfeindet war, dass er über jeden, der ihm diesen Teil seiner Zukunft erzählt hätte, nur gelacht hätte. Und Dracos Blick machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Schon erwartete er eine zynische Erwiderung, doch nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen zog der junge Slytherin nur seine hohe Stirn kraus und nickte leicht. Dann senkte er für einen Augenblick den Blick, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, nickte erneut und ging an Harry vorbei den Gang hinauf.  
  
"Ich helfe nicht wirklich dir, Potter! Ich mache das um.. ihretwillen, das ist alles!"  
  
Draco drehte sich nicht einmal um, während er sprach.  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Erst mal vielen Dank an meine tapferen drei Reviewerinnen von Chap fünf... Angel; Angel- liam (Liam erinnert mich immer an ein sehr gutes Buch, dass ich einmal gelesen habe!! *g*) und Betty, die ich schließlich gezwungen habe einen Kommentar zu schreiben ;)  
  
Ja irgendwie hatte ich mir das hier anders vorgestellt. Aber es ist auch unmöglich chap 5 von der Spannung zu toppen.... ist also ein nettes und sogar nötiges Füllkapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem. Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich so lange brauchte um es hochzuladen.. eigentlich war's schon lange fertig... aber dann kam Dänemark und ne kleine Kreativpause...*schluchz* ich glaube das nächste wird ziemlich lang.... wenn's zu lang ist, dann teile ich es! Mal schaun, es schwirren ein paar Ideen in meinem Kopf... eine Szene weiß ich schon seit Ewigkeiten *harharhar* Seid so lieb und sagt mir, wie euch meine Fremden gefallen haben! 


	7. Spiele

OST Ayashi no ceres - sinking into deep water (instrumental)  
  
Subway to sally - zarter Engel  
  
(ich erspare mir den kitschigen Text. es ist nur wirklich gut, wenn man es hört!)  
  
7  
Spiele  
  
Sie hielten das Spiel eine weitere kalte Woche durch, in der es regnete und stürmte, während sie allesamt nicht sicher waren, was sich daraus entwickeln wurde. Hermione und Draco nicht einmal über eine grobe Richtung.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Blickte ihn Hermione fragend über ihr gemeinsames Schachspiel an. Sie saßen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hatte widerwillig zugestimmt, dass sie Draco das Passwort und damit eine "vorübergehende Aufenthaltserlaubnis" gaben. Die restlichen Gryffindors waren schockiert und teilweise recht aufgeregt darüber gewesen, doch nachdem Harry (der wie sich alle einig waren am meisten Grund hätte den Slytherin Jungen zu hassen) ihnen erklärt hatte, es sei in Ordnung, ließen die meisten Malfoy in Ruhe.  
  
"Ich bemerkte nur gerade, dass du wieder mehr wie ein Mensch, als einer Wasserleiche ähnelst. Dein Gesicht hat wieder Farbe, Granger. Und das nach erst einer Woche."  
  
Er setzte seine nächste Figur.  
  
Sie hatte sich an ihren Schatten gewöhnt. Draco hatte sie kaum alleine gelassen, während der vergangenen Woche. Am Anfang hatte sie wirklich so etwas wie Hass empfunden, weil er sie gezwungen hatte, etwas zu essen. Sie war sich so gedemütigt vorgekommen, weil er sie behandelte, wie ein kleines Kind. Zumindest dieses Gefühl hatte sie nicht wieder verlassen. Es war ihr direkt peinlich, dass er auf sie aufpasste, als könnte sie es nicht selber. Aber bald hatte sie erkannt, dass sie im Grunde genommen nicht ihm böse war, sondern vielmehr auf sich selber. Weil sie sich nicht gegen ihn wehren konnte und besonders, weil sie es ihm selbst erzählt hatte. Alle Wut, die sie auf ihn gehabt hatte, war nur nach außen projiziert gewesen. Nachdem sie das erkannt hatte, war sie ruhiger geworden. Nachts stand sie auf und übergab sich. Oft bis nur noch Galle kam, bis sie weinend zusammenbrach. Schließlich konnte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr vormachen, andere seien an ihrer Situation Schuld. Doch es half nichts, die Jungen sorgten dafür, dass sie das meiste, was sie aß auch bei sich behielt. Nur nachts konnten sie sie nicht kontrollieren.  
  
Hermione sah Draco mit anderen Augen, als noch eine Woche zuvor. Sie sprachen nicht mehr über die Nacht im Klassenzimmer oder über das, was sie oder er gesagt hatten. Wenn sie redeten, dann über Belangloses. Er fragte sie nach Geschichte und half ihr dafür in Zaubertränke, als sie einmal eine bestimmte Zutat nicht in den Büchern finden konnte. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass der zweite Name des Krautes weitaus bekannter sei und sie hatte die Ingredienz darauf gefunden. Dann hatten sie angefangen Schach zu spielen. Hermione hatte inzwischen nichts mehr dagegen, dass die Figuren sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Eigentlich war es mit den Jahren immer interessanter gewesen und sie empfand mittlerweile einen morbiden Spaß, den Steinspielern dabei zuzusehen. Sie sah eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung und schon war alles für ihn vorbei.  
  
"Schachmatt! Du hast schon wieder verloren, Malfoy!"  
  
Er fing leise an zu lachen.  
  
"Ach, ich hab dich doch nur gewinnen lassen. Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance gegen mich, wenn ich fair spielen würde?"  
  
Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wann er etwas aus Spaß sagte und wann er es ernst meinte. ~Warum bei Merlin sitzt er da und grinst wie immer. Ich hasse es nie einschätzen zu können, was er denkt!~  
  
"Lügner!"  
  
War ihre einfache Antwort und sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
(Anmerkung: Die muss jetzt sein... oh mein Gott... Özlem, du weißt wen ich gerade (alles) vor mir sehe, oder? Ahhh.. ich werde waaaaaahnsinnig! *rofl* ich übernehme ihren Lieblingsspruch! Ahhhhh... außerdem höre ich gerade "somewhere over the rainbow" oh that's really weird!!!!)  
  
"Wer bin ich, dir zu widersprechen! Wo du doch die klügste Hexe Hogwarts bist!"  
  
Ein spöttisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte sich seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr so wohl bei jemandem gefühlt. Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
  
"Du bist so ein Idiot, Malfoy! Und wenn das nicht so zum Lachen wäre, dann würde ich heulen müssen!"  
  
Versuchte sie ihn zu provozieren. Sie schaffte es, ohne Schwierigkeiten und auch, ohne dass sie es selbst gemerkt hätte, ihn zu treffen ~Warum musst du alles so schnell wieder kaputt machen, Schlammblut?~  
  
"Gönnst du mir armen Tropf denn, bevor du tot umfällst vor Lachen über meine Erbärmlichkeit, noch eine Revanche?"  
  
Einen Augenblick sah sie in seinen Augen Verletztheit aufblitzen, doch das Lächeln um seinen Mund wollte ihr das Gegenteil beweisen. ~Oh!~ Sie war sich kurz (und sicherlich aus Gewohnheit) nicht sicher, welche der beiden Botschaften die wahre war und entschied sich, dass es die seiner Augen sein musste. Auf seine Frage hin, nickte sie und dieses Mal war er es, der das Spiel gewann. Mit Leichtigkeit. ~Vielleicht hat er doch nicht gelogen?~  
  
Es war spät geworden. Der Gemeinschaftraum hatte sich geleert, während sie über ihrem Schachspiel versunken gewesen waren und der letzte Gryffindor wachte gerade in seinem Sessel vor dem Feuer auf, blickte sich um und rannte schnell die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Es musste bereits nach Mitternacht sein.  
  
"Entschuldige! Die zwei Stunden sind seit Ewigkeiten um und ich bin immer noch hier. Ich hatte nicht vor..."  
  
Meinte er und sparte sich den Rest seiner Worte, während er die Figuren zurück in die Holztruhe packte.  
  
Hermione stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und half ihm.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte dich ja auch rausschmeißen können!"  
  
Sie meinte die Neckerein harmlos und probierte es mit einem erneuten Lächeln. Sie meinte es nicht ernst ~Oder glaubte er das etwa?~  
  
"Nein.. ich meine. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte dich nicht. ich..."  
  
Er nickte und nahm ihr den weißen König aus der Hand. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf sie nicht dabei zu berühren. Sein Blick ruhte auf den schlanken, langen Fingern ihrer weißen Hand. ~Wasserleichenhände, wenn sie nur nicht so dünn wären~ er schluckte und holte sich wieder in das hier und jetzt.  
  
"Ich sollte besser gehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er seinen Mantel vom Stuhl.  
  
"Schade!"  
  
Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte und fügte, als es ihr bewusst wurde, was sie eben gesagt hatte, schnell hinzu:  
  
"Ich bin noch so wach, meine ich."  
  
Er nickte erneut.  
  
"Ja. Durchaus."  
  
Er lächelte schief und dachte an seine Träume, die zusammen mit seiner Bettdecke auf ihn warteten.  
  
Und plötzlich hellte sich etwas in ihrem Gesicht auf.  
  
"Ach, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Warte! Ich wollte dir etwas geben. Warte hier, ja? Ich bin sofort wieder da!"  
  
Und schon sah er ihr nach, wie sie in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen hocheilte.  
  
Draco begann sich zu fragen, wohin das alles führen würde. Er hatte bis jetzt alle Gedanken daran vermieden, denn das hieße, er müsse sich dem stellen, wovor er Angst hatte. Sich selbst. Was machte er hier um diese Zeit bei Hermione? Warum gaffte er sie an, wenn er glaubte, sie würde es nicht bemerken? Er dachte eine zeitlang, es wäre wegen Sarah. Wegen der Erdbeeren. Es war eine gute Erklärung. War sie ausreichend? Er wollte sich darauf nicht antworten. Denn es bedeutete unweigerlich Verletzung und er konnte nicht noch mehr davon ertragen. Wenn er herausfand, dass er sie mochte und dass nicht nur wegen ihrer Verbindung zu dem Mädchen mit dem goldenen Haar und den schönen Brüsten... was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass es ihr Leid tue, aber sie ihn nun mal nur als den sah, den sie schon immer in ihn gesehen hatte. Nur ein Malfoy. Der Sohn seines Vaters. Ablehnung war etwas, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Trotzdem er schon recht viel Erfahrung damit hatte. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben, er würde sich zusammenreißen und sich weiter selbst belügen. Er würde nicht in ihre Augen sehen, die ihm sagten, er solle dahin gehen, wo der Pfeffer wachse! Er würde sich nicht so demütigen lassen!  
  
Sie kam leise die Treppe hinabgestiegen. Ihr Haar hing ihr störrisch im Gesicht. Locken. Dunkle Locken mit Eigenleben. ~Was war schlimm daran? Warum wollte sie ihr Haar lieber glatt haben?~ Fragte er sich, bis sie wieder bei ihm stand, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ihm eine kleine Tube vor die Nase haltend.  
  
"Zink!"  
  
Erklärte sie.  
  
"Eine Wundsalbe! Schau nicht so überrascht! Komm und setz dich wieder hin, es wird nicht wehtun... denke ich!"  
  
Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Was.."  
  
Begann er, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort.  
  
"Es zieht die Entzündungen heraus! Setz dich hin oder mein erster Gang wird morgen zu Madame Pomfrey sein und ich wette, sie wird alles andere als erfreut sein, wenn ich ihr sage...!"  
  
Sie wagte nicht den Satz zu beenden, stattdessen tat er es.  
  
"... dass einer der Schüler sich selbst zu ihrem Patienten macht!"  
  
Daraufhin nickte sie und lächelte schief. Draco setzte sich.  
  
"Krempel die Ärmel hoch!"  
  
Als er sie wieder nur verdutzt ansah, fügte sie hinzu.  
  
"Oder glaubst du, es zieht durch den Stoff ein! Los! Mach! Ich wollte auch noch irgendwann schlafen gehen!"  
  
"Ach, ich dachte, du wärst nicht müde!"  
  
Sie warf ihm darauf einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch zu ihrer Besänftigung knöpfte er seinen rechten Ärmel auf und schob ihn den Arm hoch. Ihr Gesicht blieb trotz seiner Erwartungen ganz ruhig, als sie erneut einen Blick auf seine Arme warf.  
  
Im Licht des Turmes sah es schlimmer aus, als ihm Fackelschein des Klassenzimmers. Sie sog langsam die Luft ein, um ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie aufregte, was sie sah.  
  
"Es reicht nicht. Du solltest das Hemd ausziehen!"  
  
Er warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass... ich meine... denkst du wirklich, dass DAS eine gute Idee ist?"  
  
Sie zuckte die Achseln und versuchte erneut ruhiger zu wirken, als sie war. Wie um ihn zu beweisen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, zog sie sich den andere Stuhl dicht an ihn heran und begann sein Hemd selbst aufzuknöpfen. ~Wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommen würde... was für eine kompromittierende Situation! Ich ziehe Malfoy aus!~ Natürlich wäre dieser Eindruck ein wenig von der Tatsache getrübt geworden, dass sie beide auf Stühlen saßen und nicht eng umschlungen in der dunkelsten Raumecke standen. Sie merkte, wie er tief ausatmete uns schaute zu ihm hoch. Hatte sie erwartet, dass er rot werden würde? Sein Gesicht war blass und ausdruckslos wie immer. Sie mochte seine hohe Stirn und seine Augen, stellte sie ein wenig überrascht fest.  
  
Der letzte Knopf war auf und er hätte den anderen Ärmel ebenfalls aufgeknöpft, so dass nun sein Hemd, auf seinem Mantel über den Stuhl lag. Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht anzustarren und lenkte sich mit der Inspektion seiner Narben ab. Sie stellte zu ihrem eigenen Schock fest, dass sie es mochte, wie er halb nackt aussah. Er war nicht besonders muskulös oder behaart und seine Haut war warm, als sie ihn berührte. Schnell all diese Gedanken verdrängend, schraubte sie die Tube auf und bestrich vorsichtig ihren rechten Zeigefinger mit einem Tropfen der weißen Creme. Unsicher nahm sie seine Hand und fing dort an die Salbe sorgfältig und vorsichtig zu verteilen. Sie wollte ihm nicht wehtun und war froh zu sehen, dass sein Gesicht entspannt blieb. Um an seinen Oberarm zu kommen, stand sie vom Stuhl auf und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. ~Bei den Göttern, dass sieht hier noch viel schlimmer aus. So viele Narben! Er muss das schon seit Ewigkeiten machen!~  
  
Nun war der andere Arm an der Reihe. Sie würde dieses Mal von oben anfangen. Doch bevor sie wieder zur Salbe griff, betrachtet sie das Muster genauer, das fast aussah, wie ein Stern. Es war frisch. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden alt. Er musste es getan haben, bevor er sie im Gryffindorraum aufgesucht hatte. Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Stich. Und sie bekam plötzlich eine Ahnung, was ihre Freunde gefühlt haben mussten, als sie gesehen hatten, wie sie aufgehört hatte, zu essen. ~War das der Grund, warum er ihr half?~ Überlegte sie. ~Weil er sich selbst nicht helfen kann?~  
  
Ohne zu überlegen, begann sie das Muster mit den Finger nachzuzeichnen und sie merkte, dass sie wütend wurde. ~Warum muss er das tun?~ Sie wurde zornig, ohne sagen zu können, warum sie es eigentlich war. Sauer, dass sie es nicht verhindern konnte. Und mit einem Mal merkte sie, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete, den sie nur mit Mühe hinunterschlucken konnte. Sie würde nicht weinen und kam sich dumm vor, weil ihr danach war. Sie sah auf seinen Arm und den Stern, der so nah an ihrem Gesicht war. Die roten Ränder, die blasse Haut darunter, Narben, die noch unter der Haut zu sein schienen. Es tat ihr mit einem Mal Leid, dass sie eben noch wütend auf ihn gewesen war.  
  
Mit einem Mal spürte er ihre warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut. Es brannte auf gewisse Weise schlimmer, als die Salbe, die statt ihren Mund seinen Arm bedecken sollte. Er war so benommen und verwirrt, dass er kaum merkte, wie sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete und der Speichel ihrer Zunge seine Wunde berührte.  
  
Dann wich sie wieder etwas, sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte ohne rot zu werden:  
  
"Speichel desinfiziert, wusstest du das nicht!"  
  
Er konnte nicht anders, als sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Das war der Moment, wo sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlor und doch anfing, rot anzulaufen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab. ~Was zum Teufel noch mal habe ich da gerade getan?~ Irgendwie hatte ihr krankes Hirn sich zusammengereimt, die Sache mit dem Speichel würde den Kuss entschärfen, doch hatte es alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht, wie sie gerade feststellen musste.  
  
Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht gefangen stellte sie fest, als sie ein kurzes Lächeln in seine Richtung riskierte. Eigentlich sah er sehr komisch aus, wie er sie fassungslos anstarrte und auf eine bessere Erklärung wartete. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch tatsächlich gelacht, wenn ihre Knie nicht so zittern und ihre Wangen nicht glühen würden. Doch Draco sagte kein Wort und sie war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Noch einmal tief ausatmend, nahm sie die Salbe wieder zur Hand und versuchte einfach zu ignorieren, was sie eben gemacht hatte. Erneut tupfte sie die Creme auf ihren Zeigefinger und begann seinen Oberarm damit einzureiben. Erst als sie fertig war, die Tube wieder zugeschraubt hatte und von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und ihn wieder zurück an den Tisch stellte, brach er das Schweigen.  
  
"W.Was sollte das?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte einen unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. ~Ja Hermione, was sollte das?~ Fing sie an sich selbst zu fragen, während sie gleichzeitig nach außen jemand anderen zeigte. Ihr war schlicht und einfach danach gewesen, hätte sie antworten müssen, um ihm und sich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie mochte, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. So lange sie die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte, war es ein gutes Gefühl.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Hemd.  
  
"Es sollte noch ein wenig einziehen!"  
  
Er sah zu ihrem noch immer glühenden Gesicht hoch. ~Bei Merlin, das ist kein sehr lustiges Spiel!~  
  
"Ich geb' dir die Salbe mit. oder...," begann sie vorsichtig und war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, "da du ja sowieso am Abend hier bist und ich es viel besser sehen kann. werd ich es morgen neu auftragen, in Ordnung, Malfoy?"  
  
Er nickte. (noch immer recht verstört)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Und am nächsten Abend fanden sie sich erneut alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder. Keiner hatte auch nur ein Wort über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht verloren. Stattdessen hatten sie still Schach gespielt. Er gewann jedes Mal bis auf die letzten beiden.  
  
"Was? Hast du deine Konzentration verloren?"  
  
Fragte sie nachdem sie ein Remis erzieht hatten. Nebenbei stellte sie die Figuren wieder zurück, um ein neues Spiel zu beginnen.  
  
"Wie immer, wenn ich dich anschaue, Granger!"  
  
Es gefiel ihr, wie er sie neckte. Sie lächelte leicht.  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass das der erste Blick seit zwei Stunden ist, den du auf mich wirfst?"  
  
Am Portraitloch rumpelte etwas und Harry stolperte, dicht gefolgt von Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre Quidditch-Trainings Sachen hingen nass an ihnen herab und sie hinterließen eine flussartige Spur.  
  
"Wenn du uns noch einmal bei so einem Wetter rausjagst, Harry, dann..!"  
  
Schon hatte Ron die beiden Schachspieler am Tisch nahe des Feuers entdeckt und sein Lachen wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Der dunkelhaarige Junge neben ihn, beschloss etwas zu sagen, bevor es Ron tun konnte.  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden! Noch so spät auf?"  
  
Harry hatte den Blick in Rons Augen gesehen und wusste es bedeutete nichts gutes ihn in einer solchen Laune um sich zu haben.  
  
Hermione deutete als Antwort auf das Schachspiel, Draco nickte Harry zu, während er seinen Begleiter ignorierte. Der Rotschopf trat zu ihnen an den Tisch heran und musterte ihr Spiel.  
  
"Na da haben sich ja zwei Idioten getroffen. Was für eine schlechte Aufstellung und Hermione, du konntest ja nie wirklich Schach spielen!"  
  
Und noch bevor Draco darauf etwas erwidern konnte, legte Harry schnell seine Hand auf Rons Arm und meinte etwas lauter, als er musste.  
  
"Ich glaube wir müssen noch etwas wegen dem Training heute besprechen!"  
  
Ron warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, doch der andere Gryffindor hielt ihm stand. Eine Weile sah es nicht so aus, aber dann gab der Weasley Junge endlich nach, nickte leicht und eilte voraus in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Hermione merkte wie ihr Herz einen Aussetzer gemacht hatte indem Moment wo sie befürchtet hatte, Ron würde dem Wunsch, der in seinen Augen gelegen hatte nachgeben und Draco an die Kehle springen. Dieses Mal hatte er es gelassen, aber sie ahnte, dass es vielleicht das letzte gewesen war. In dem Jungen brodelte unterdrückter Hass und Wut, die aus der gescheiterten Beziehung zurückgebliebe war.  
  
Draco sah den beiden nach, während Hermione hingegen ihn beobachtete. Er hielt nichts von ihren Freunden, dass war schließlich von jeher so gewesen.  
  
"Du bist dran!!"  
  
Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. Schweigend mit einem ausdrucksloses Gesichtsausdruck. Er setzte die nächste Figur, aber er war auf einmal unkonzentriert und sie setzte ihn innerhalb weniger Züge Schachmatt.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Er war während der ganzen Partie in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Seine Augen waren sturmgrau. Sie hatte beobachtet, dass sich ihre Farbe mit seine Laune änderte. Seine Stirn lag in Falten. Die meiste Zeit über sah er nicht zu ihr hinüber und wenn wandte er einen Blick sofort wieder von ihr ab. Auf ihre Frage hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts, Hermione! Ich kann nur anscheinend nicht immer gewinnen!"  
  
Er lächelte schief.  
  
"Lassen wir's gut sein für heute. Es ist spät geworden!"  
  
"Es ist elf Uhr und du kannst Morgen ausschlafen! Stell dich nicht so an!"  
  
Meinte sie darauf lachend und hoffte, dass es seine Laune bessern würde. ~Wieso sollte es? Und warum möchte ich es?~ Doch als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte machte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung und sie musste es sich eingestehen ~Du magst ihn, Hermione ! Nach allem, was geschehen ist, scheint er eine gewisse.. Anziehung zu haben, wenn er lacht oder versucht dich nicht zu berühren.... Mein Gott er macht das alles deinetwegen!~  
  
Sie bemerkt seinen fragenden Blick und spürte wie ihre Wangen begannen rot zu werden.  
  
"Ich glaube ich sollte mein Versprechen halten. Also! Los, Hemd aus!"  
  
Sie griff in ihre Manteltasche und holte die Zinksalbe hervor.  
  
Draco hatte gehofft sie hätte es vergessen. Das Zeug war grauenhaft. Es brannte irrsinnig, weil es sich nur schwer verteilen ließ und frisch geheilte Wunden brachen wieder auf. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. ~Es hilft, ja?~ Er hätte es viel besser gefunden, wenn sie es weiter mit Ablecken probiert hätte. ~Speichel desinfiziert, ich habe selten so einen guten Witz gehört!~  
  
Diesmal knöpfte er das Hemd selber aus, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie versuchte an etwas anderem interessiert zu scheinen (In diesem Falle der Beipackzettel der Zinksalbe) Braune Locken hingen ihr im Gesicht und sie versuchte ergebnislos sie aus ihrer Sicht zu halten. Er war ihr wirklich nahe gekommen diese Woche über und es berührte ihn, wie sie mit seinen Narben umging. ~Wie als würde es nur irgendeine Verletzung sein~ Er erinnerte sich an die Vergangenheit und seine Wut auf sie und ihre Freunde. Anerzogen. Natürlich. Es war erwartet worden, dass er so war. Sicherlich stimmte es auch. Ein Teil von ihm war nichts weiter als ein stolzer, arroganter Idiot. Aber Stolz hatte auch seine Vorteile. Seinen Sinn. Und Arroganz ist ein gutes Schild gegen die meisten Infamieteten des Lebens. Er war in den unteren Stufen neidisch auf Hermione gewesen, die alles mit Leichtigkeit erreichen konnte, wofür er Tag und Nacht arbeiten musste. In dem Jahr, als er auszog hatte er damit aufgehört und sie war ihm egal geworden. Und was war jetzt? Er konnte sich selbst nichts vormachen....  
  
Das erste was sie machte, als sie den Stuhl wieder herangezogen hatte, war, nach neuen Verletzungen zu suchen. Sie war froh keine entdecken zu können. ~Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst gemacht hätte~ Seine Haut war warm und sie musste gegen ein erneutes Gefühl ankämpfen, einfach alles zu vergessen und ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust zu legen Sie wusste es konnte nicht gut gehen. ~Wie könnte ich von ihm dann noch erwarten.. ich habe das bereits mit Ron gemacht, wie könnte ich mir selbst noch im Spiegel in die Augen sehen, wenn ich auch Draco verletzen würde.~ Sie wusste oder ahnte, dass auch wenn sie anfing über ihn und sich nachzudenken, dass die Angst größer war, als jedes andere Gefühl in ihr und dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass Hermione sich von ihm berühren ließ. Sie steckte in ihrer Haut und gierte danach sie erneut zu überfallen. Hermione war machtlos gegenüber dieser Angst und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Sie hatte noch nicht begonnen. Eine ganze Kolonne von widersprüchlichen Gedanken raste durch ihren Kopf.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Für eine Weile wusste sie, dass sie es nicht tun sollte Das es vernünftiger und vor allem fairer wäre.  
  
"Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie vorhatte.  
  
"Sicher!"  
  
~Das kann ich unmöglich verlangen!~ Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.  
  
"Könntest du.. egal was ich mache, mich nicht anfassen?"  
  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und in seine verwirrte Miene. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, warf sie alle Warnungen in den Wind und er spürte ihr Haar auf seinem Oberkörper und wie kalte Hände ihn berührten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und ihren Locken. Er wollte sie umarmen. Mehr als alles andere! Seine Hand zuckte, doch er wusste, dass sie es nicht erlauben würde. Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, wie konnte er sich jetzt gegen sein Wort stellen? Er musste tief ausatmen, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu behalten.  
  
Der Raum war still bis auf seinen keuchenden Atem und das Herz das sie hörte, wenn sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust legte. Es war, als wäre das Licht geschwunden, während sie begann seinen Hals zu küssen und den feinen salzigen Schweißfilm, der sich über seine Haut gebildet hatte, zu schmecken. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an und sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass sie es tun konnte ohne die geringste Angst dabei zu verspüren. ~Kontrolle~ Das elementare Wort: Es war herrlich, solange die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Ihre Zunge an seinem Hals und ihre Hand an seinem Bauch war eindeutig mehr als er ertragen konnte. Bestimmt schob er seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Sie wäre beinah gefallen.  
  
"Entschuldige, Hermione, aber ... ich... sollte wirklich gehen. Ja! Es ist Zeit!"  
  
Sein Atem war immer noch viel zu schnell und sein Herz war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Hermiones Blick brachte ihn fast dazu zu bereuen, dass er sich ihr entzogen hatte. Auf ihren Lippen spiegelte sich der Feuerschein wieder und ihre Augen schienen fast als wären sie schwarz. Ihr Haar völlig chaotisch. Doch bevor er über sie herfallen konnte, stürmte er bereits aus dem Raum heraus.  
  
Bemerkungen: *harharharhar*... *sorichtigdreckiglach* habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn leiden lassen würde. (nebenbei bemerkt, wer den Film "Das Piano" kennt, der kennt auch meine Inspiration für die letzte Szene)  
  
Wie gut dass sie nicht weiß, dass er das er ebenfalls wunden auf seinen Beinen hat. Er wird aber auch die Hölle tun und ihr das sagen.. sie würde ihm nachher noch dazu bringen nur in Unterhose im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu sitzen *g* und dass würde dann glaube ich wirklich nicht lustig für ihn werden *eg* )  
  
Ist "Zarter Engel" nicht ein tolles Lied???  
  
Mein Dank gilt natürlich wieder meinen lieben Reviewern:  
  
Angel-Liam- habs dir in ner Mail erklärt... hoffe, dass die angekommen ist? ;)  
  
Lethe - *zwinker* hui... *froi* schön, dass du es geschafft hast mir was zu schreiben! ^^  
  
Ulia & Sally-Chan- hey zwei neue! *keksdosenfreu* das find ich ja klasse, dass sich noch jemand hierher verirrt hat!  
  
Sandra- gleich die zweite, die meinte harry und Draco sollten länger reden... ja... ich denke werden sie auch noch... nur.. na ja.. ich glaube, dass es ihnen beiden fürchterlich unangenehm war "überhaupt" miteinander zu reden ^^  
  
Alfiriel- nach dem Wochenende (bin weeeech) gelobe ich Besserung und lade schnell die nächsten Chaps hoch (so ich sie dann erst geschrieben habe!) 


	8. Schritte

U2 - With or without you  
  
Lifehouse - storm  
  
How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head  
  
If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be all right  
And everything will be all right  
  
I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface  
  
8  
Schritte  
  
Diese Nacht hatte er einen anderen Traum. Allerdings wusste Draco nicht genau, ob es ihm nicht besser gefallen hätte, wenn er die gleichen Bilder, wie jede Nacht gesehen hätte. In seiner nächtlichen Heimsuchung war die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum anders ausgegangen. Er war schweißgebadet aufgewacht. ~Verdammt, dieses Weib macht mich wirklich fertig!~  
  
Sie hingegen war ausgeruht und konnte sich nicht an einen einzigen ihrer Träume erinnern. Die Sonne warf Licht in das Zimmer und Muster bildeten sich auf ihrer Decke ab. Sie gähnte, bevor sie die Erinnerung an gestern wie ein Schlag traf.  
  
"Wohin soll das alles noch führen?"  
  
Murmelte sie in ihr Kissen hinein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut gehen könnte, dass sie einen Pfad beschritten hatte, der unweigerlich für einen von ihnen in Schmerz enden würde. ~Oder für uns beide~ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Laken und presste sich das Kissen auf den Kopf. Warum hatte sie nur damit angefangen? ~Du magst ihn, Hermione!~ Antworte sie sich selbst. ~Doch scheinbar nicht genug, um ihn vor dir zu bewahren!~  
  
Sie grummelte still vor sich hin und fühlte sich merkwürdig launisch und unausgeglichen heute Morgen. Sie keifte Lavender wegen einer Kleinigkeit an, hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren und selbst ihr Körper schien sich gegen sie zu stellen. Ihre Haare waren in einem solch chaotischen Zustand, dass sie am liebsten in ihrem Zimmer geblieben wäre. Letztendlich wusste sie nicht, was sie dann doch bewogen hatte, aus dem Gryffindor Turm zu gehen.  
  
Die große Halle war noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt und sie ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen. ~Jetzt suchst du ihn auch noch!~  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Er stand direkt beim Eingang mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Scheinbar hatte Draco auf sie gewartet.  
  
"Oh! Ich hatte dich nicht bemerkt!"  
  
Er fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
"Dein Haar! Ist das Absicht gewesen?"  
  
Wie aus Reflex griff sie sich eine Locke und begann sie um den Finger zu drehen. ~Er sieht so viel besser aus, wenn er lacht! Warum muss er nur die meiste Zeit seines Lebens ernst sein?~  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
Meinte sie ironisch und schlenderte in Richtung Gryffindor Tisch. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er neben ihr Platz.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wie du es geschafft hast, dass es so aussieht, als hättest du zweimal so viel Haar wie gestern?"  
  
"Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
Meinte sie spielerisch. Harry und Ron waren hereingekommen und setzten sich neben sie.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Fragte Ron misstrauisch, der ihr Gespräch nur halb mitgekommen hatte. Harry hingegen sah Hermione mit einem Lächeln an, das bald zu einem leisen Lachen wurde.  
  
"Oh Gott, was hast du denn heute mit deinen Haaren gemacht!"  
  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick. Doch als er nicht aufhörte zu lachen und Draco sogar damit ansteckte, gab sie resigniert auf, verzog das Gesicht und bedeckte es müde mit ihren Händen.  
  
"Ihr seid nicht fair!"  
  
Doch das schien die beiden, deren Lachen mittlerweile durch die ganze Halle hallte nicht weiter zu stören. Unter ihren Händen fing sie ebenfalls zu kichern an und es sah wohl einen Moment wie weinen aus. Sofort erstarb die Fröhlichkeit der Jungen.  
  
"Alles klar, Hermione?"  
  
Fragte Harry schnell, doch als sie wieder aufsah, grinste sie.  
  
"Ihr habt ja Recht! Mein Haar ist das reinste Chaos!"  
  
Sie blies sich einige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, nur um festzustellen, dass sie stärker waren, als ihr Atem und sich wieder an ihren alten Platz zurücklegten.  
  
"Ich hasse diese verfluchten Locken!"  
  
Meinte sie mürrisch.  
  
"Warum? Sie machen dich besonders!"  
  
Als sie daraufhin Draco nur fragend anschaute, fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu:  
  
"Du erkennst ein Kompliment nicht einmal, wenn es dir in den Hintern beißt, Hermione!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ihre Hände fühlten sich eiskalt auf seiner Haut an. Er war noch vom Quidditsch Trainig erschöpft und fragte sich warum er hierher gekommen war. Er hätte "Nein!" Sagen sollen, als sie ihn heute Nachmittag darum gebeten hatte. Harry wäre an der Reihe gewesen auf sie Acht zu geben und trotzdem stand "er", Draco hier. Schon wieder! Das Feuer war bis auf einige glühende Scheite heruntergebrannt. Trotz aller Gänsehaut, die ihre Finger zurückließen, war ihm nicht kalt. Er schloss die Augen und dachte angestrengt an etwas anderes, als ihren Atem und ihre kühle Stirn an seinem Rücken. ~Was hat Snape noch mal über die Prüfungen gesagt? ... Zaubertränke ist die letzte. ich sollte an meinem Veritaserum arbeiten... und die beiden Bücher noch lesen... und die Arbeitsbögen, die mir Flitwick gegeben hat...wie waren noch mal die verdammten Arithmathik- Formeln?~  
  
Egal, wie sehr er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, er konnte sich einfach nicht an die Formeln erinnern. Also fing er an in Gedanken Matrizen runterzubeten. Doch er spürte, wie langsam ihre Bewegungen waren und wie vorsichtig und zärtlich. Und es war schlimmer als gestern, als sie noch stürmisch gewesen war. Sie hatte sich leicht gegen seinen Rücken gelehnt. Ihre Finger glitten seine Stirn hinab und zeichneten seine Augenbrauen nach, bedeckten sein Gesicht, während er an Zahlen dachte und sich selbst Zutaten abfragte.  
  
~ Drei Krähenkrallen, Froschhaut, die eines giftigen; Meerwasser; Tannennadeln; Leinsamen; Um Mitternacht gepflücktes Eisenkraut. 12 Stunden auf dem Feuer bei mäßiger Temperatur köcheln lassen, in einen anderen Topf umschütten, einen aus Messing, nicht zu dünn, darauf achten, dass nichts den Boden berührt oder die Haut, geschälte Schnecken hinzufügen, gegen den Uhrzeiger umrühren.~  
  
Er hielt den Atem an, als sie begann seinen linken Arm zu küssen, so wie sie es bereits vorgestern versucht hat. Sie bemerkte es.  
  
"Tut es weh?"  
  
Fragte sie leise hinter ihm. Er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr.  
  
~Unendlich! Es gibt kaum etwas, dass so sehr schmerzt, wie dich nicht berühren zu dürfen, während du hier deine Spielchen mit mir treibst!~ Wollte er sagen, doch es blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf.  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Sie atmete tief aus und blieb endlich in ihren Bewegungen verharren. Ihre Hände hatten unter seinen Armen vor seiner Brust ihren Platz gefunden und ihr Kopf lag wie so oft zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er wusste nicht, dass auch sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an von ihr so festgehalten zu werden, dachte er und beendete den Trank, den er in seinen Kopf zusammengebraut hatte. ~So ist es besser~ Und er begann sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so stehen. Und er befürchtet schon, sie sei eingeschlafen, denn ihre Brust hob und senkte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Er wollte den Augenblick nicht wirklich unterbrechen.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Warum machst du das?"  
  
Er hörte sie keuchen, doch es sollte wohl eher ein Lachen sein.  
  
"Schieb es auf mein schlechtes Gewissen!"  
  
"Bitte weswegen?"  
  
"Weil ich dich umgerannt habe!"  
  
"Dafür hast du dich bereits entschuldigt."  
  
Sie antwortete daraufhin nichts mehr.  
  
Der Abend verging. Sie hatte ihn nicht fortgelassen ohne, dass sie seine Arme mit Zinksalbe betupft hatte.  
  
"Du willst dich doch nicht schon wieder wegen nichts ausgezogen haben?"  
  
~Nichts nennst du das, ja?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Mittwochszaubertrankstunden heute war nichts Besonderes. Außer vielleicht, das sie seit langer Zeit wieder in Paaren arbeiten sollten, da eine Zutat des Trankes das Blut mindestens zweier Zauberer war.  
  
Sie sollten selbst die Gruppen zusammenstellen und so beeilte sich Harry auf Draco zuzutreten und war froh, dass dieser mit gerunzelter Stirn nickte. Sie arbeiteten in einer der Ecken des Raumes.  
  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Potter?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Harry ließ sein Blut in den Kessel tropfen und goss Wasser hinzu. Es würde die Grundsubstanz des Trankes bilden.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Wenn du ihr wehtust, dann schwöre ich, wirst du bereuen jemals das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben!"  
  
Draco sah überrascht auf.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Zischte er, doch Harry lächelte nur.  
  
"Ich wollte nur meinen Standpunkt klar machen... Ihr gebt ein hübsches Paar ab!"  
  
"Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"  
  
"Das ist doch der Grund... ich meine, der Grund, warum du ihr helfen möchtest! Du bist in sie verliebt. Ich hatte es mir eigentlich schon gedacht!"  
  
Dracos Blick verriet nicht, wie erschrocken er über Harrys Worte war.  
  
"Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. Ich habe euch gesehen!"  
  
~Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum! Grandios! Ich kann nur beten, dass er der einzige war!~  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Am Samstag. Ich wollte zu Ginny!"  
  
Draco wusste, dass seine Worte nichts an Harrys Meinung ändern würden. Er konnte ihm das nicht erklären. Es ging ihn nichts an!  
  
"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!"  
  
Harry fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Das ist es ja nie!"  
  
Das schlimmste war, dass Draco nur allzu gern wollte, dass Harry mit seiner Vermutung über ihn und Hermione richtig lag. Allerdings schienen die Dingen um sie weitaus komplizierter zu sein. Er unterdrückte das aufkeimende Bedürfnis dem Jungen-der-lebte "Verdammt, dass ist keine Beziehung, sondern nur ihr dummes kleines Spiel!" entgegenzuschreien.  
  
"Dieses Mal ist es aber genauso... außerdem... es geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!"  
  
Doch Harry lächelte nur über seine Worte.  
  
"Ihr solltet nur aufpassen wegen Ron!"  
  
Dracos Blick wurde um eine weitere Nuance düsterer, doch er schwieg.  
  
"Ich werde ihm nichts über euch sagen! Aber er ist nicht blind und hat schon eine ganze Weile seine eigenen Vermutungen. Er mag sie noch immer sehr und. scheint nicht wirklich damit fertig zu werden, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco hielt selbst für seine Verhältnisse Hermiones Spiel lange aus. Ein Monat verging ohne, dass er sich nicht mindestens zweimal die Woche halb nackt im Gryffindor Turm fand. Er hatte, nachdem Harry zugegeben hatte, sie gesehen zu haben, darauf bestanden, dass sie zumindest dafür sorgten, dass der Kamin gelöscht und die Glut verkohlt war. Doch die Dunkelheit machte es trotzdem nicht leichter für ihn. Denn Hermione erwies sich als weitaus neugieriger, wenn sie nicht sah, was sie tat und es geschah, dass er nun jedes Mal, wenn er im Unterricht die Zaubertränke, die er stets zusammenfasste, wenn er bei ihr war, braute, an die abendlichen Treffen erinnert wurde. Was einmal zu einer sehr peinlichen Situation in Snapes Stunde geführt hatte. Es war die Hölle.  
  
Draco hatte gehofft, dass er sich vielleicht an Hermiones Spielchen gewöhnen könnte. Dass er mit der Zeit dagegen immun wurde. Abstumpfte. Aber ganz im Gegenteil: Es wurde immer schlimmer. Mittlerweile brachten ihn bereits ihre beiläufigen Berührungen dazu halb wahnsinnig, ob seiner eigenen Geilheit, auf sie zu werden und sein erster Gang nach diesen "Zufällen" führte ihn meist direkt zur nächsten Toilette.  
  
Er war bereits mehrere Male kurz davor gewesen, sie zu stoppen. Ihr zu sagen, dass er das alles nicht mehr aushielt, doch hatte seine Bedenken nie geäußert. Überhaupt redeten sie nicht über ihre merkwürdige Art einer Beziehung. Er brauchte einfach eine Pause, sagte er sich. Er musste nur einige Tage für sich sein und ausruhen. Versuchen nicht an sie zu denken. Am besten Schlafen oder lernen, wo doch die Examen nicht mehr weit entfernt waren. Zeit um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Also hatte er beschlossen, sie sich für die nächste Woche im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Hals zu halten. Nicht, dass er sie mit ihrer Krankheit alleine gelassen hätte. Nur die Abende überließ er Harry. Er erklärte ihm, er müsse einige Arithmatik Formeln lernen und sich auf die Zaubertränke Mock - Prüfungen vorbereiten, was zumindest teilweise der Wahrheit entsprach. Nun lagen zwei leere Betten zwischen ihm und den nächsten Menschen und er genoss die Einsamkeit seiner Laken ebenso sehr, wie die Dunkelheit des Kerkers.  
  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war, doch die Gestalt vor seinem Bett war ein deutliches Anzeichen, dass er träumte. Er hatte die leisen Schritte des barfüßigen Mädchens bereits vorher gehört und sah benommen in die Dunkelheit. Nur die Geräusche hatten ihm ihre Anwesenheit verraten und das Gefühl, als sie sich auf seinem Bett niederließ und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Er legte seinen Arm um die dünne Gestalt und fragte sich, warum Hermione ihn nicht einmal in seinen Träumen in Ruhe lassen konnte. Er seufzte und strich mit seiner anderen Hand vorsichtig über das Relief ihres Gesichtes.  
  
"Bitte Draco! ... Du hattest es versprochen!"  
  
Bei Merlin, das war kein Traum! Er schrak hoch und schob sich von ihr.  
  
"Was, zum Teufel, machst du hier?"  
  
Hisste er Hermione, die wahrhaftig hier, in seinem Zimmer, auf seinem Bett saß, wütend zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen zu.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Doch er unterbrach sie.  
  
"Woher kennst du überhaupt das Passwort?"  
  
"Schulsprecher. Die Schulsprecher kennen alle relevanten Passwörter. Ich dachte ... nun weil du heute Abend nicht da warst..."  
  
"Störe ich den guten alten Draco beim Schlafen und versetze ihm den Schock seines Lebens?"  
  
"Nein.. ich dachte, du würdest dich über eine... Ablenkung freuen."  
  
Das war einfach mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Er hätte sich mit einigen Tagen Ruhe zufrieden gegeben, aber sie wollte es einfach nicht verstehen. Er war doch auch nur ein Mann, warum ging sie davon aus, dass er das alles einfach so wegstecken konnte?  
  
"Ja, ich habe mich sogar sehr über die Ablenkung gefreut. Die Ablenkung von "dir"!!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Was aber? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dein dummes Spielchen genossen habe? Hermione, für wie kalt hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich bin verdammt noch Mal ein Mensch und keine dumme Puppe! Ich halte das hier keinen Augenblick mehr aus!"  
  
Er hörte sie leise schluchzen.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Draco! ... ich wusste nicht. dass ich dich verletzen würde. Ich dachte wirklich..."  
  
Er war wütend und traurig und verwirrt. Er wusste, er würde seine Worte später bereuen.  
  
"Nein, Hermione. Denken ist das, was du die letzte Zeit ausnahmsweise herzlich wenig getan hast!"  
  
Er hatte völlig recht. Sie fühlte sich miserabel. ~Wahrscheinlich habe ich gerade einen der wenigen Menschen verscheucht, der sich wirklich um mich gekümmert hat!~ Hermione wollte nicht weinen, aber die Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht liefen, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie kam sich lächerlich vor ~Jetzt heul ich auch noch wie ein Kleinkind!~  
  
"Lässt du mich jetzt wieder alleine?"  
  
Sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich merkwürdig anhörte, das zu fragen. Doch er verstand, was sie damit meinte.  
  
"Nein, sicherlich nicht. Nur so kann es nicht weitergehen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ich verlange ja nicht von dir, dass. du hier und jetzt mit mir schläfst, aber. Hermione irgendeine Veränderung... oder wir vergessen das Ganze, reden nicht mehr darüber und du lässt mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Eine Weile blieben sie still.  
  
"Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl gehen!"  
  
Er seufzte, als er merkte, wie sie aufstand.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Doch sie eilte bereits, so schnell es eben ging, aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus.  
  
*******************  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
Gute Idee eigentlich die Bemerkungen abzuteilen!! ^^  
  
Oh ich liebe diesen "ob seiner Geilheit" Satz. Wirklich. Ich habe zehn volle Minuten in meiner eigenen Genialität geschwelgt. Die natürlich wieder niemand sehen wird, deshalb schreibe ich das hier ja auch explizit hin (und für meine Betaleserin, die mir gleich sechs Fragezeichnen dafür gegeben hat *yeah*)  
  
Es ist nämlich die perfekte Harmonie. Das Kausal verwendete "ob" ist klassisch und wirkt normalerweise eher "hochgestochen" und ist für meine Texte unüblich. Das Wort "Geilheit" hingegen ist reine Umgangssprache. (wirklich?) Es klingt verdammt gut zusammen (ich habe das ganze Kapitel laut vorgelesen) Es ist nur einfach so, dass ich einen kitschigen Moment ausgewichen bin. Ich hätte statt Geilheit auch Sehnsucht oder Verlangen schreiben können. Aber mal ehrlich, dass hätte sich doch so etwas von panne angehört...tztztz. Ist euch übrigens auch aufgefallen wie geschickt ich mit dem Wort "Liebe" umgehe? Es ist exakt zweimal erwähnt. Einmal im Zusammenhang mit einer ganz anderen Person und dann habe ich es einmal Harry (ohne Kommentar, was im Grunde genommen das Beste war) in den Mund gelegt *froi* ich bin so stolz auf mich *g*  
  
Mein ewiger Dank gilt wie immer meinen Reviewern ^^:  
  
Pure Blood: Schön dass es dir gefällt  
  
Sandra: Danke für die Beta! *knudäll* und die peinliche Szene muss ich doch nun wirklich nicht mehr explizit ausschreiben. Ich meine.... ist doch irgendwie klar, was ihm passiert ist (so zum Thema Assoziationen *g*), oder? ^^  
  
Angel- Liam: Oh ich liebe deine reviews! ;) *froi* schön, dass du's prickelnd fandest... ich befürchte du bist die einzige, obwohl es genau das war, was sich bezwecken wollte!! ^^ leider ist schritte mir dazwischen gekommen, aber das nächste heißt jetzt wirklich Vertrauen. Wie viele es werden weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich habe bestimmt schon drei viertel hinter mir! (kann sich alles noch ändern, wie man merkt!)  
  
Tinuviel: Findest du echt das es zu schnell geht? Hm.. ich hatte eher das gegenteilige Gefühl, dass sich alles hinzieht und ich euch totlangweile! ;) ich meine sie hatten halt ein Schlüsselerlebnis (die ungeheure Botschaft der Novelle *harhar* ) das alles in Gang gesetzt hat. Und außerdem haben sie sich ja nicht wirklich gehasst, sondern brauchten nur jemanden, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen konnten! Der kleine Zank am Ende von Fremde war ja im Grunde genommen nur wegen Hermiones Wut, dass sich jemand um sie kümmert. (Typisch: erst mal muss man sich gegen Hilfe wehren) und dann war noch eine ganze Woche bis zu dem Schachspiel vergangen. Eigentlich bemühe ich mich nämlich total um authentische Charas und das ist echt ein schwerer schlag für mich, dass du es unlogisch findest! *schluchz*  
  
Chillkröte: Hui du hast es als einziger reviewer bemerkt! ^^ Ich habe nämlich wirklich nicht erwähnt, was Ron damit meinte!! Ich werde es glaube ich auch irgendwann mal erwähnen. Lucius hat nämlich tatsächlich Percy umgebracht! (den mochte ich ja sowieso nie!) Vielen Dank für den ganzen Haufen reviews. Würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du weiterlesen würdest! Im übrigen haste völlig recht Hermione war wirklich nicht gerade "fair". Aber das war auch nicht im geringsten ihre oder meine Absicht. ^^  
  
MissJuvenile und Cookie7: Merci für die gute kritik. Ich hoffe auch ihr bleibt mir erhalten!  
  
Alfiriel: Schön dass du wieder da bist! Wie gesagt es tut mir so Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe und dann ist das Chap auch noch so kurz *entschuldigendschau*  
  
Angel344: ja langsam wird's, langsam wird's! Ich meine jetzt kommt ja a7uch endlich (!!) mein "Vertrauen" Kapitel! 


	9. Vertrauen

Counting crows - Clorblind  
  
I am covered in skin  
  
No one gets to come in  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
  
I am colorblind  
  
Coffee black and egg white  
  
Pull me out from inside  
  
I am ready  
  
I am fine  
  
9  
Vertrauen  
  
Anmerkung: Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor das Spiele/Schritte/Vertrauen ein einziges Kapitel ist (Vertrauen) aber na ja.. ich hatte es Ende "Fremde" erwähnt, dass wenn es zu lang wäre, dass ich es teilen würde. Gesagt getan, ich hoffe es war in eurem Sinne! ^^ WARNUNG: Ich merke gerade, dass ich den gefürchteten Kitsch nicht mehr umgehen kann. Ich habe es versucht! Ehrlich! Aber man kommt in jeder Liebesgeschichte an einige Punkte, wo es kitschig wird einfach so und ich kann nichts dagegen tun *heul* (es ist weitaus länger geworden, als ich es erwartet habe *staun*)  
  
***  
  
Hermione hatte sich entschlossen ihm keine Antwort zu geben. ~Doch keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort! Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur zu feige, um es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen~ Stattdessen vermied sie seinen Blick und schien stets auf etwas anderes als ihn konzentriert zu sein. Es machte Draco wütend.  
  
Wenn sie hingegen gewusst hätte, dass ihr Verhalten ihn nur noch zorniger machte, würde sie es nie mit Ignoranz versucht haben. Hermione hatte sich erhofft, es wäre ihm so am liebsten. Mittlerweile schämte sie sich vor sich selbst, dass sie sich so kindisch benommen hatte. Es tat ihr Leid. Unendlich Leid. Irgendwo hatte sie gewusst, dass bei all ihren Versuchen ihm mehr zu vertrauen, nur Schaden herauskommen würde.  
  
Sie schwiegen sich an. Hermione tat es, weil sie Angst hatte, dass all ihre Worte es nur noch schlimmer machen würden und er, weil er dachte, es könnten Dinge seinen Mund verlassen, die besser ungesagt blieben. Draußen hatte ein erneuter Herbststurm begonnen. Der künstliche Himmel über der großen Halle war schwarz, wolkenverhangen und sie konnten die Winde um die Mauern pfeifen hören. Der Regen prasselte gegen die hohen Fenster, als würde er sie zum Splittern bringen wollen.  
  
"Was machst du über Weihnachten?"  
  
Sie hatte Harry gar nicht gehört.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Riss er sie etwas lauter aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Oh, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich habe nur gefragt, was du Weihnachten machst!"  
  
Sie zuckte die Schultern und drehte den Löffel in ihrem Müsli hin und her.  
  
"Meine Eltern haben geschrieben, dass es wohl das Beste ist, wenn ich hier bleibe. Sie sind ja schließlich auch erst seit kurzem in Frankreich..."  
  
"Dieses Jahr bleiben ziemlich viele Schüler in Hogwarts! Ähnlich wie letztes Jahr."  
  
Harry begann ein Gespräch mit Draco über die Folgen des Dunklen Krieges. Ab und zu warf auch Ron eine Bemerkung hinzu, während Hermione schweigend über ihrem Frühstück saß und hoffte, dass die Jungen vergessen hätten, dass sie noch nichts gegessen hatte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie diese dumme Milchpampe loswerden konnte, ohne dass es jemanden auffiel. Oder wie sie sich selbst loswerden konnte...  
  
Sie hatte wieder geträumt zu springen. Doch am Morgen war sie lebendig aufgewacht wie immer und auch die Gitter waren noch vor den Fenstern. Stabil und grau, wie der Himmel über ihnen. ~Warum bin ich nur so dumm?~ Fragte sie still das Müsli, dass weder antwortete noch erschrocken über ihre Traurigkeit weniger wurde. Sie seufzte und schob den Teller von sich.  
  
Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
Es war das erste Mal heute Morgen, dass er sie direkt ansah. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass Blicke schmerzen konnten.  
  
"Heute Morgen müsst ihr mich schon füttern, wenn ihr meint, ich soll das essen. Mir ist Speiübel... ich glaub' ich krieg meine Tage!"  
  
Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Jungs dem weiblichen Zyklus stets mit Ignoranz begegneten. Vielleicht würde diese ja auch automatisch auf das Thema Essen überspringen, wenn sie beides in einem Satz unterbrachte. Draco blinzelte zweimal und ihr Trick wirkte.  
  
"Aber erzähl mir das nicht noch einmal beim Mittag!"  
  
Und er wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Hermione lächelte schief. Es war merkwürdig zu beobachten, wie gut die beiden Jungen sich mittlerweile verstanden. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass diese bereits so weit waren, dass sie das offen zugeben würden, aber es war zumindest für Hermione nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Es hätte sie freuen müssen. Doch das einzige, was sie gerade fühlte, war eine Leere, die über die ihres Magens hinausging. Sie stand auf, nickte ihren Tischnachbarn zu und wandte sich ab.  
  
~Scheiße!~ sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen, während sie sich bemühte ruhig aus der Halle zu gehen. Einige Schüler kamen ihr entgegen und betrachteten sie einen Augeblick verwirrt. ~Warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?~ Sie legte sich die Hand um den Mund, um nicht anzufangen laut zu schluchzen. Endlich war der Eingang hinter ihr und sie konnten sie nicht mehr sehen, selbst, wenn sie es versuchten. Mit der freien Hand stütze sie sich gegen eine der Schlosswände und drehte dem Gang ihren Rücken zu. Niemand sollte ihre geschwollenen Augen sehen oder ihr rotes Gesichtsehen. ~Warum gerade jetzt? ~  
  
Hermione hatte schon einige Stimmungseinbrüche hinter sich, doch ihr letzter war eine ganze Weile her und sie hatte die trügerische Hoffnung gehabt, es würde kein weiterer mehr folgen. Und nun stand sie wieder weinend da und konnte einfach nicht aufhören sich selbst sich immer im Kreis drehende Vorwürfe zu machen. Bilder aus dem, was einmal gewesen war, überrannten sie, obwohl sie sich stets Mühe gab, sie irgendwo in sich einzuschließen und zu hoffen, wenn sie nicht an sie dachte, würden sie verschwinden. Doch was geschehen war, ließ sich nicht verdrängen.  
  
~Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt? Warum hast du nicht geschrieen? Warum bist du nicht weggelaufen? Warum hast du das alles zugelassen? Warum machst du nur immer alles falsch? Warum verletzt du alle Menschen, die dir helfen wollen? Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?~  
  
Sie versuchte gegen ihre inneren Anklagen gegenan zu atmen, doch es gelang ihr kaum sich zu beruhigen. Sie hörte Schüler hinter sich lästern und sie machten alles noch viel schlimmer.  
  
~Siehst du, was du anrichtest? Sie reden über dich, du dumme Gans! Sie lachen über dich! Kannst du dich nicht normal benehmen? Wie alle anderen auch? Kannst du dich nicht zusammenreißen?~  
  
Und einen Moment lang konnte sie aufhören zu schluchzen. Wohin sollte sie jetzt gehen? Sie bezweifelte, dass sie in den Turm kommen würde, aber nur einige Meter entfernt konnte sie nach draußen gehen. Sicher, es regnete, nein, es stürmte. Aber das hieß für Hermione nur, dass sie die einzige dort draußen sein würde und das war momentan das Wichtigste. Außerdem würde ihr ein wenig Wasser schon nicht schaden.  
  
Nachdem sie einmal tief durchatmete, richtete sie sich auf, unterdrückte einen erneut aufsteigenden Anfall von Tränen und eilte mit zitternden Knien auf die Tore zu.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Es war kalt, es war nass. Nicht kalt und nass genug, um sie dazu zu bringen wieder zurückzukehren. Sie hörte fernes Donnergrollen und die Welt war dunkel um sie herum (trotz dem bereits die Sonne aufgehen sollte). Ihre Füße versanken im Schlamm der aufgeweichten Erde. Ihre Strumpfhose saugte sich gierig mit dem dreckigen Wasser voll. Es war ihr egal, sie ging weiter. Wohin auch immer. "Weg"! Aber wovon?  
  
"...hörst du nicht? BLEIB ENDLICH STEHEN!"  
  
Drang eine wütende Stimme durch den Wind zu ihr. Sie ahnte, wer es war. ~Oh Gott, er ist mir gefolgt!~ Sie wollte nicht stehen bleiben. Sie wollte am liebsten wegrennen und sich nicht seinem anklagenden Blick stellen müssen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, wie um sich darunter zu verstecken und fing wieder an zu weinen.  
  
Er war bei ihr angekommen. Der Regen peitschte gegen sein Gesicht und auch er stand im Schlamm.  
  
"Verdammt! Was machst du hier draußen?"  
  
Draco erhielt keine Antwort, auch wenn ihre Haltung und das Beben ihrer Schultern ihm genug verrieten.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid!"  
  
Begann er.  
  
"Wegen gestern."  
  
Ihre Hände lösten sich von ihrem Gesicht und sie sah mit einem schwer deutbaren Blick zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Es tut dir Leid? Als hätte es etwas DAMIT zu tun! Du verstehst gar nichts! Hörst du: GAR NICHTS!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Nein! NEIN! Sag du mir lieber, warum du hier bist? Warum du in diesem GOTTVERDAMMTEN REGEN STEHST UND SO TUST, ALS KÜMMERE ICH DICH?"  
  
Doch sie ließ ihm keinen Augenblick, um zu antworten.  
  
"Ich habe dich schon längst durchschaut! Was glaubst du, machst du bei dir selbst wieder gut, wenn du einem schmutzigen kleinen SCHLAMMBLUT HILFST, DRACO MALFOY! ICH BRAUCH DEIN VERFLUCHTES MITLEID NICHT! GEH VERSCHWINDE! LASS MICH ALLEIN!"  
  
Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, wahrend sie sich all Mühe gab, ihn mit der Wut in ihrer Stimme zu verscheuchen und es machte sie nur noch zorniger.  
  
"Geh weg!"  
  
Schluchzte sie vor sich hin, doch er kam zu ihrer Verwunderung nur einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.  
  
"GEH WEG!"  
  
Wie um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, versuchte sie ihn von sich zu schubsen. Doch er war weitaus stärker als sie und blieb unbeeindruckt vor ihr stehen.  
  
"Verschwinde! Lass mich allein!"  
  
Sie begann ihn ohne viel Kraft zu schlagen, doch er blieb noch immer.  
  
"Bitte! Lass mich allein!"  
  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein brüchiges Schluchzen und sie spürte, wie langsam ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie in den Schlamm sank. Ihre Hände wanderten von selbst zurück auf ihr Gesicht und heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.  
  
Er seufzte tief und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.  
  
"Nein, Hermione! Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht alleine lassen!"  
  
Sie reagierte nicht. Doch ohne ein weitres Wort spürte sie mit einem Mal, wie er sie umarmte. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, dass sie schreien wollte, doch dann war es gut so. Wie eine Ertrinkende hielt sie sich an ihm fest und weinte in seine bereits vom Regen aufgeweichtes Hemd.  
  
Hermione brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie froren beide und waren bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Der Himmel war heller geworden, auch wenn die Sonne noch hinter den schweren Wolken blieb. Der Unterricht im Schloss musste bereits vor einiger Zeit begonnen haben.  
  
Ihr Atem war ruhig, doch sie zitterte leicht. Hätte er seinen Mantel mitgehabt, hätte er ihn ihr gegeben.  
  
"Mir ist kalt!"  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Er nickte.  
  
"Wir sollten gehen!"  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Gesicht erschien ihm zerbrechlich.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich vertraue dir!"  
  
Er lächelte schief.  
  
"Nein, dass tust du nicht!"  
  
Doch ihr Blick blieb unbeirrt auf ihm. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich vertraue dir mehr, als den meisten"  
  
Das Mädchen richtete sich auf, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren und küsste ihn.  
  
"Siehst du?"  
  
Er konnte nicht glauben, ihre Lippen auf seinen gespürt zu haben! Und ihre Augen sahen noch immer direkt in seine. Es war ein anderer Blick, als der, mit dem sie ihn nach ihrem ersten Kuss betrachtet hatte, denn er sah dieses Mal keine Angst darin.  
  
Den ganzen Monat über war im Gryffindorturm vieles passiert, aber sie hatte ihn nie auch nur ein einziges Mal geküsst.  
  
Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf sie hernieder, doch sie merkten es nicht mehr und auch die Kälte schien Nebensache zu werden, als er sie näher zu sich zog und ihren Mund erneut mit seiner Zunge aufspaltete.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Verdammt, ist mir kalt!"  
  
Sprach Hermione gerade das aus, was Draco dachte. Sie waren durchnässt, sie waren dreckig und dennoch ging es ihnen beiden besser, als bevor sie hinausgegangen waren. Trotzdem, standen sie jetzt im Schloss und kamen sich recht eigentümlich vor.  
  
"Ich sollte mich vielleicht vor Geschichte umziehen gehen!"  
  
Meinte sie und eilte in Richtung Turm.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittag?"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr immer noch geschwollenes Gesicht, als sie sich kurz zu ihm zurückdrehte und nickte  
  
Draco fühlte sich großartig, während er zusah, wie sie die große Treppe hinauf aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Ihm war egal, dass er sich ebenfalls umziehen musste und dass er eine Dusche gebrauchen konnte. Irgendwie hatte es das Schicksal doch gut mit ihm gemeint, dachte er, während er in Richtung Kerker schlenderte. Alles würde sich zum besseren wenden und vom Gegenteil würde er sich erst überzeugen lassen, wenn die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen würde. Er war glücklich.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor war leer, als Hermione hereinkam. ~Kein Wunder! Es ist Unterricht!~ Irgendwie war ihr, als hätte jemand einen Heliumballon in ihrem Magen aufgehangen. Es war gut. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich fantastisch. Vor einer Stunde war sie beinah bereit gewesen, sich das Leben zu nehmen und jetzt schon, war der Tod das letzte, an dass sie dachte.  
  
Schnell eilte sie den Weg zu den Schlafsälen hoch, beschloss dass sie nicht im Schulsprecher Badezimmer duschen würden, sondern hier. (Zeitmangel. Sie konnte es sich schließlich nicht erlauben noch mehr Stunden zu verpassen) Das warme Wasser tat ihr gut und sie war versucht länger als unbedingt nötig unter den warmen Strahlen zu stehen, doch die Vernunft trieb sie wieder hinaus und sie zog sich schnell eine frische Schuluniform an. Mit einem kleinen Trick wurde das Haar getrocknet und sie machte sich auf den Weg. ~Die nächsten Tage versprachen gut zu werden,~ dachte sie lächelnd. ~Weihnachten hier und nicht zu Hause. Draco. Genug Zeit um für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Draco bei ihr. Konnte noch irgendetwas schief gehen?~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sie hatten beschlossen ihre Beziehung für sich zu behalten und verbrachten einige glückliche Wochen mit heimlichen Knutschereien und Treffen. Nachdem sie ihm freudestrahlend berichtete, sie würde dieses Jahr, Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen, hatte er sich kurzerhand entschlossen, ebenfalls die freien Tage dort zu bleiben (Lieber hätte er sie allerdings mit zu seiner Tante genommen, doch war seinem Mädchen das nicht recht gewesen)  
  
Es war der 20. Dezember und der vorletzte Schultag. Alle Lehrer hatten es eilig ihnen noch Hinweise über die kommenden Februarprüfungen zu geben, um sie bestens vorbereitet zu wissen.  
  
"Scheiße, wenn ich noch einen weiteren Satz lese, dann wird mein Kopf explodieren!"  
  
"Und so etwas von dir!"  
  
Sie lächelten einander an und Hermione klappte ein großes, staubiges Buch zu. Es war noch nicht besonders spät, aber sie waren bereits seit fünf Stunden in der Bibliothek und Hermione konnte kaum noch die Buchstaben erkennen. Geräuschvoll ließ sie ihre Stirn gegen den Einband fallen.  
  
"Uff! Ich bin fertig. Wie spät ist es, Draco?"  
  
Der junge Mann sah nicht auf die Uhr, sondern beobachtete sie noch einen Augenblick länger. Ihr Haar hatte sich über das gesamte Buch verteilt, wie Efeu über eine Hauswand. Er lachte leise und sie sah müde zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Sehe ich so schlimm aus?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen.  
  
"Ich würde eher sagen... süß!"  
  
Schon als ihm das Wort "süß" über die Lippen gekommen war, musste sie laut anfangen zu kichern. Es klang so merkwürdig, es von einem "Malfoy" zu hören und sie war müde. Ihr Kichern wirkte leicht hysterisch, doch er fiel bald mit ein.  
  
"Ruhe dort hinten!"  
  
Ertönte eine laute weibliche Stimme vom Schreibtisch am Eingang.  
  
"Oder ich werfe euch raus! Sondererlaubnis oder nicht!"  
  
Hermione legte grinsend den Zeigefinger an die Lippen.  
  
"Schhhh!"  
  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht erneut in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
"So, und wie spät war es jetzt?"  
  
Versuchte sie es noch einmal. Die Uhr hing in ihrem Rücken und sie hatte keine Lust sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Halb elf!"  
  
Meinte er nach einem kurzen Blick.  
  
Sie hob beide Augenbrauen, während ihr Kinn auf ihren Armen ruhte, die sich auf dem Tisch niedergelassen hatten.  
  
"Erst?"  
  
"Was heißt hier, erst? Wir sind seit halb sechs hier!"  
  
Sie sah nach oben, wie um zu überlegen.  
  
"Stimmt! Das sind fünf Stunden! Oh mein Gott, kein Wunder, dass sich mein Kopf anfühlt wie Brei!"  
  
Er rieb sich zustimmend nickend die Stirn.  
  
"Definitiver Rekord!"  
  
Sie grinste.  
  
"Meiner war acht!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Mein Rekord. Ich habe acht Stunden ohne Pause für meine Arithmatik OWL Prüfung gearbeitet!"  
  
"Du bist völlig durchgeknallt, Hermione, hat dir das schon jemand gesagt?"  
  
Meinte er scherzhaft.  
  
"Oh ja, das sagt man mir des Öfteren! Und an dem Tag entsprach das auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere den Tatsachen. Ich habe nach der Prüfung 24 Stunden durchgeschlafen!"  
  
"Hat sich die Paukerei gelohnt?"  
  
Sie schmunzelte.  
  
"Fünf Stunden hätten es auch getan!"  
  
Mit den Worten erhob sie sich, streckte ihre Arme von sich und gähnte geräuschvoll.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe ins Bett. Vorher nur noch duschen!"  
  
"Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
...  
  
... ...  
  
"Ähh!"  
  
Hermione starrte ihren Freund mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und Überraschung an.  
  
"Ins Bett oder in die Dusche?"  
  
Brachte sie über ihren eigenen amüsiert klingenden Ton verwundert heraus.  
  
"Ähm... ich.. äh.."  
  
Nach einigen weiteren "Ähm!"s , "Äh!"s und "Ich wollte nicht, ich meinte nicht" von Dracos Seite, während Hermiones Gesicht eine immer tiefere Rotfarbe annahm, erhielt sie endlich ihre Antwort.  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst!"  
  
Draco ärgerte sich über seine eigene Unsicherheit. Er hatte zwar nicht Jahrelanges Training als Liebhaber hinter sich, aber bis jetzt war er nur bei sehr wenigen Gelegenheiten wirklich in Verlegenheit geraten. (Zumindest was Frauen anging)  
  
Sie sah ihn noch immer fragend an. (Und in einem Dunkelrot, dass jede Tomate hätte blass aussehen lassen)  
  
Noch einmal tief ausatmend, beschloss er, dass die Direktheit ihm bis jetzt immer gute Dienste geleistet hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte dir beim duschen zusehen. Ich weiß, dass sich das total merkwürdig anhört und alles. Aber ich möchte dir zeigen, dass du mir "wirklich" vertrauen kannst. Ich meine. irgendwie wäre es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, oder?"  
  
Sie schluckt. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie, dass was er von ihr verlangte wirklich bereit war zu geben, doch sie merkte verwirrt, dass sie nickte und sie hörte sich:  
  
"Im dritten Stock nahe dem Gemeinschaftsraum ist eine Meerjungfrauenstatur. Warte dort auf mich!",  
  
sagen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sie brauchte nicht besonders lange. Hermione hielt einen recht ansehnlich großen Stapel an Dingen in ihrem Armen. Ihr Nachtzeug, allerlei Duschutensilien, zwei Handtücher. Sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt sich wieder zu beruhigen und als sie Draco dort stehen sah, sank ihr Herz in ihre Knie bei dem Gedanken an die kommende Dusche.  
  
"Aqua Pluvia!"  
  
Murmelte sie der Statur entgegen, die sich wie auf Befehl bei ihren Worten zur Seite schob und die Sicht auf eine Tür freigab. Hermione bedeutete Draco, sie zu öffnen und sie beide fanden sich in einem recht beeindruckenden Badezimmer mit weißen bis zartgelben Kacheln wieder, das groß genug für eine ganze Quidditch Mannschaft gewesen wäre.  
  
"Wow! Nicht schlecht!"  
  
Echote die Stimme des jungen Malfoy durch den Raum, nachdem er die Tür hinter Hermione wieder geschlossen hatte. Sie tapste auf den hinteren Teil zu, wo sich die Dusche befand. Rechts neben dem Eingang stand der eigentlich Grund der Raumgröße, den das Mädchen heute keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Eine Badewanne war in den Boden eingelassen, die nur allzu leicht mit einem Swimming Pool zu verwechseln gewesen wäre.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern legte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihre Sachen auf die Ablage, stellte Shampoo und alles andere in das Innere der Dusche und begann sich die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie hoffte inständig, er möge noch weiter mit dem Raum beschäftigt sein, doch nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick stellte sie fest, dass dem nicht so war. Zwar stand er noch immer in der Mitte des großen Bades, doch sein Blick ruhte ohne Frage auf ihr, die ihre Bluse auf den Boden fallen ließ und erneut begann rot zu werden. Sie versuchte einfach nicht mehr an ihn zu denken. Was relativ schwer war, während seine Schritte auf sie zukamen. Sie hatte ihr Badezimmer in der Gegenwart von Fremden seit ihrem 12. Lebensjahr abgeschlossen und Dinge vor das Schlüsselloch gehängt, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr auch wirklich niemand zusehen konnte und jetzt stand er einfach hier und beobachtete, wie sie sich auszog!  
  
Ihr Faltenrock gesellte sich zur weißen Bluse, ebenso ihre Strumpfhosen. Nun blieb nur noch die Unterwäsche und sie konnte seine Blicke auf ihr deutlich spüren. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, als ihre Finger den Verschluss des BHs berührten. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, der sich keinen Meter von ihr entfernt auf die Ablage gesetzt hatte und zu ihr aufblickte. Sie löste den Verschluss und die Halter sanken an ihren Armen entlang, bevor sie den BH ganz abnahm und zu den anderen Sachen fallen ließ.  
  
Draco schluckte bei Hermiones Anblick. Sie zog ihren Slip aus und stand nackt vor ihm. In Reichweite seiner Hände, doch er riss sich zusammen und berührte sie nicht.  
  
Ihre weißen Brüste wirkten grotesk groß im Gegensatz zu dem Zustand ihres restlichen Körpers. Ihr Schlüsselbein trat hervor und warf dunkle Schatten. Ihre Rippen waren deutlich sichtbar und ebenso ihre Hüftknochen. Er lächelte sie in der Hoffnung an, dass es sie sich besser fühlen ließ, doch ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos geworden. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging die zwei Schritte zur Dusche, drehte das Wasser an und stellte sich, nachdem es die richtige Temperatur hatte, darunter. Den Vorhang ließ sie offen.  
  
Hermione folgte ihrem kleinen Ritual, dass sie sich während der Jahre zugelegt hatte, ohne es recht zu bemerken. Erst die Haare waschen, dann die Spülung und während sie einzieht Gesicht und Körper waschen, Beine und Achseln rasieren. Dann noch einmal das Haar auswaschen. Sie versuchte nicht an Draco, der ihr bei allem, was sie tat, zusah, zu denken, sondern sich stattdessen krampfhaft auf das, was sie tat zu konzentrieren.  
  
Als sie das Wasser abdrehte, glaubte sie diese Dusche habe ewig gedauert. Dankbar, aber überrascht nahm sie das Handtuch entgegen, welches Draco ihr reichte (er ging dann wieder einige Schritte zurück) und wickelte ihr Haar darin ein, dann nahm sie das andere und trocknete sich ab, bevor sie sich darin einrollte und seufzend stehen blieb. Es war vorbei! Sie brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Ablage.  
  
"War es in Ordnung?"  
  
Fragte er etwas unsicher. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als sie erneut lächelte.  
  
"Ja! Irgendwie war es das!"  
  
Und eine Weile verbrachten sie damit erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass alles "irgendwie in Ordnung war" nachzudenken.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, als wir in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer eingesperrt waren?"  
  
Sie sahen einander nicht an, während sie sprachen, aber auch dass war in diesem Moment nicht schlimm.  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mir einfach etwas erzählt hast?"  
  
Er nickte. Sie sah es aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Könntest du das wieder tun? Einfach nur reden?"  
  
"Über was?"  
  
"Völlig egal! Vielleicht über dein erstes Mädchen!"  
  
Er lachte leise.  
  
"Du möchtest, dass ich über Pansy rede?"  
  
Hermione sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Das erste Mädchen mit dem du... na ja... war Pansy?"  
  
Er nickte erneut.  
  
"Willst du nun, dass ich erzähle oder nicht?"  
  
Als Antwort legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
"Eigentlich gibt es gar nicht so wahnsinnig viel darüber zu sagen! Mit vierzehn war ich einfach nur froh, vor den anderen ein bisschen angeben zu können!"  
  
Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Intention meinte sie darauf.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson war ein grauenvolles Mädchen und ich hätte am liebsten eine Party gegeben, als sie nach dem fünften Jahr nicht wiedergekommen ist!"  
  
"Du solltest nicht so über sie reden!"  
  
Meinte er sanft, doch bestimmt.  
  
"Sie war eine schreckliche Nervensäge von Zeit zu Zeit, aber sie hatte auch ihre guten Seiten. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Sie war eine großartige Zuhörerin. Nein, im Grunde ist sie es immer noch. Wir habe noch Kontakt, musst du wissen. Wir schreiben einander."  
  
"Ein Grund, um eifersüchtig zu werden?"  
  
Er schnaubte.  
  
"Nein, nicht wirklich. Das mit uns ist eine Weile her, aber wir sind Freunde geblieben... im Grunde war sie nicht ganz so, wie sie sich gerne gab. Sie meinte zu mir einmal, dass sie es mag, wenn die Leute ihre falschen Vorurteile behielten. Sie meinte, dann würde sie sich sicherer fühlen. Ihre Eltern haben sie grauenvoll behandelt. Sie ist auch ausgezogen. Aber sie lebt alleine in London."  
  
Eine Weile ließ er seine Worte einsickern, bevor er weitersprach:  
  
"Wusstest du, dass sie Gedichte geschrieben hat?"  
  
Überrascht hob Hermione den Kopf und schüttelte die dunklen Locken.  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Doch! Und zwar verdammt gute! Sie schreibt mittlerweile professionell und einer ihrer Bände ist vor einem Jahr im magischen Verlag erschienen und wird im Frühjahr auch bei den Muggeln veröffentlicht."  
  
~Wow! Wer hätte das gedacht!~  
  
Dachte Hermione sprachlos.  
  
"Damals konnte ich natürlich noch nicht sehr viel mit ihrem Talent anfangen, aber wenn ich heute die Briefe, die sie mir, als wir noch zusammen waren, geschrieben hatte, lese, da läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter. Sie ist wirklich begabt! Wenn du willst. Eines kann ich von ihr. Ich liebe es. Es heißt: Winter - zurück!"  
  
Hermione richtete sich auf.  
  
"Du kannst eines ihrer Gedichte auswendig?"  
  
Er lächelte und fing an zu rezitieren:  
  
"Schneehäuser auf dem Weg nach Norden  
  
Heimat steigt aus den Kaminen auf  
  
Die blasse Haut meiner Mutter  
  
Weihnachtsgebäck.  
  
Ich bin zurück  
  
Der Matsch unter mir ist ein See geworden  
  
Der Wind betrügt meine Spuren  
  
Schwarze Krähenfedern deuten  
  
Die Katzen an  
  
Ich bin zurück  
  
Die drehende Welt ist angehalten  
  
Fröhliche Lieder zu singen  
  
Wir singen mit, auch ich  
  
Die Frage erstickt an den fettigen Gänsen  
  
ich lache ich scherze  
  
Erneut bin ich daheim  
  
nie weiter entfernt davon  
  
Zurück zu sein"  
  
Hermione sah ihn völlig eingenommen an.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass die liebe Pansy so gute Gedichte schreibt! Das war großartig! Wirklich! Wunderschön!"  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln.  
  
"Rate, wie alt sie war, als sie es schrieb!"  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Sie war vierzehn! Und hat es während ihrer Winterferien zu Hause geschrieben! Es war das erste Nicht-Liebesgedicht, was sie mir gezeigt hat und ich fand mich selbst darin wieder. Irgendwann!"  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat! So ähnlich ging es mir nur allzu oft. Ich meine... das Gefühl, dass es im Grunde kein daheim mehr gibt. Dass man selbst jemand anders geworden ist, der nicht mehr dorthin passt."  
  
Es war an der Zeit, darüber zu reden. Es war nicht einfach, aber nötig:  
  
"Es fing bei mir mit fünfzehn an. Zumindest fing mir da an aufzufallen, dass es nicht normal war, wie mein Vater sich verhielt. Warum auch immer... vorher erschien es mir... irgendwie so normal, dass er mich angefasst hat. Er hat mir schließlich den Hintern getätschelt, seit ich denken kann. Und dann hat er angefangen mit seinen Bemerkungen. Wenn meine Mutter nicht da ist, hat er Dinge zu mir gesagt und ich hatte Angst. oh Gott, ich hatte solche Angst. Als er anfing mich zu küssen, habe ich angefangen mich im Badezimmer einzuschließen. Ich... hätte mich mehr dagegen wehren sollen. Oder es jemanden erzählen... aber ... ich weiß nicht... ich dachte irgendwie... dass er einfach bald aufhören würde. Dass ihm ja irgendwann klar werden müsste, was er mir antut! Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen."  
  
Sie weinte leise. Er hielt sie fest.  
  
********  
  
Bemerkungen: Oh mein Gott... ist das lang geworden. Hat jemand das Subway to sally Zitat mitbekommen. Ich fand es so langweilig einfach zu schreiben: Und er küsste sie *g*  
  
Es ist ziemlich kitschig geworden *wein* nachdem mir dass auch noch bestätigt wurde, bin ich übrigens am Boden zerstört... *schluchz* Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch versprochen wieder mehr Action!  
  
Und es tut mir entsetzlich Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um das neue Chap hochzuladen, aber ... ich hatte so etwas von keine Lust zu schreiben... *schäm* hoffe, dass das nächste schneller geht.. mal sehen vielleicht fang ich heute schon an! ;)  
  
Wie findet ihr eigentlich Pansys Gedicht? Es ist übriges von mir verfasst...(ach) ich hab früher viel geschrieben... aber dieses gehörte nicht dazu, sondern ist ein ein-Uhr-Nacht Resultat von gestern und ich hab's tatsächlich nur für diese Story gemacht (obwohl ich es sogar gar nicht mal so schlecht finde)  
  
Meinen unendlichen Dank an all die fleißigen reviewern, die mir geschrieben haben:  
  
Eisblume: nicht mehr traurig sein, ich beeil mich auch mehr mit dem nächsten Chap! ;)  
  
Tinu: schön, dass es dir jetzt doch so gut gefällt. Ja Ron tut mir auch völlig Leid. Er ist nicht wirklich der "Böse" aber er hat schon irgendwie die A-Karte  
  
Betty: jaja ich weiß.. ich muss schneller schreiben.. oder wenigstens regelmäßiger *böseskindbin*  
  
Noube: Ohhhhhhhh wie schööööööön...... es gefällt dir!!!! ^^ *knudäll*  
  
Mala- Magna: Ich finde es wirklich so klasse, dass du "iris" so gut verstehst! Das hab ich mir immer gewünscht!  
  
Cookie7: Oh deinen Freunden gefällts auch?? *froi* motivier sie doch mal mir ne review zu schreiben *liebschau*  
  
Alfiriel: ja ich bin auch froh, dass Dracos Leiden jetzt ein Ende hat. Und ja, er liebt sie... ich vermeide nur einfach möglichst das böse "L" Wort! ^^  
  
Anyanka3: Stimmt der Satz ist nicht schlecht. Ich würde ihn nur so erweitern (aus eigener Erfahrung): ~Wer sich selbst nicht liebt, kann die Liebe eines anderen nicht ertragen.~ Man kann sehr wohl lieben, ohne sich selbst zu mögen, aber jemand anderen einen lieben zu lassen ist dann schon schwerer *diesmalauserfahrungsprech*  
  
Chillkroete: Doch hab in chap 5 angedeutet was ihr passiert ist! Aber mehr als in "Vertrauen" werde ich nicht in die Details gehen. Glaube, dass wäre ihr nicht recht (die Charas übernehmen die Kontrolle. *lol*)  
  
Estiana: gar keine schlechte Überlegung, die du da angestellt hast. Aber sie hat es nicht deswegen so zu Draco verhalten. Aber was für eine böse Idee *fg* Es war halt schon so, dass sie ich mochte. ... na ja aber Vertrauen ist eine Sache für sich.. Kontrolle ist besser. ;) Es geht darum eine Situation in der Hand zu haben.  
  
Sandra: danke für die Beta!!! *aufdiekniefallundanbet* jaja ich habe tatsächlich zu viel subway gehört... aber was solls? *g+ über das Messer aber wir ja schon einmal geredet!! (im Zusammenhang mit Iris... war es nicht sogar genau dieses Zitat? ^^)  
  
Angel344: Scheeee dass es dich gibt und dass du mir immer so liebe Sachen schreibst *froi*  
  
Angel-Liam: Ja ich mag Harry in dieser Story auch. er ist so heil und nett und voll in Ordnung. *froi* und ja Draco hat gecuttet während des Monats. Ziemlich oft sogar (ach, bei dem inneren Druck kein Wunder) aber ich vermute mal nur an den Beinen, um Hermione nicht aufzuregen (oder gerade am Ende doch öfters an den Armen.. so eine Art: Hör endlich auf - Hilferuf- stoppschild... nicht dass sie darauf reagiert hätte. Ignorance is bliss)  
  
Hui. nächstens Kapitel ist endlich weihnachten. Danach kommen die Prüfungen und eine kleine "Feier" und dann bin ich auch schon bald fertig (ich rate mal zwei Kapitel noch... aber da ich mich bei "Vertrauen" schon so sehr getäuscht habe... wer weiß... können auch gut drei oder vier werden... allerdings habe ich eigentlich nur noch zwei Themen.. also.. na ja...mal schauen! Schließlich dachte ich "Vertrauen" würde das kürzeste Kapitel, dass ich jemals geschrieben habe, werden)  
  
Sch und schreibt mir bitte bitte alle ganz fleißig... mein nächstes großes Ziel ist nämlich 100 review zu bekommen *zwinker* und das geht nur mit eurer Hilfe!! *gaaaanzliebschau* 


	10. Bemerkungen und Cookie

Hallo Ihr Lieben!  
  
Nein ich werde die Geschichte nicht abbrechen.. weder für kurze noch für lange Zeit. Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit irgendwie nicht die Muse für "Iris" und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid! *blush* ich war aber trotzdem nicht untätig. Habe bereits 33 Seiten einer quasi Fortsetzung, auf die ich später noch einmal hinweisen werde (jaja habe vor das erste Kapitel davon zu posten gleichzeitig mit dem letzten von Iris) Außerdem habe ich bereits die Hälfte des 10 Chapters.. aber die Szene ist wirklich sehr schwer und das, was ich cshon habe, gefällt mir kein bisschen. Trotzdem habe ich mir selbst jetzt ein Schild: "Schreib an Iris weiter, du Schwein!" an die Musikboxen gehängt und bin gewillt vor Ende der Woche mit "Schnee" (so heißt das 10.) durch zu sein!  
  
Und WOW! OMG! Ich habe 100 Reviews *großeaugenmach* ihr seid alle so lieb!! Bitte bleibt mir erhalten! *fleh* das ist die erste meiner Geschichten, die wirklich so viel Publikum gefunden hat! Und es bedeutet mir unglaublich viel!  
  
So! Da ich euch ja nicht ganz verhungern lassen will, habe ich einen ganz kleinen Cookie für euch gemacht! Eigentlich müsst ihr Sandra dafür danken, weil es ihr Wunsch war unseren blonden Helden mal in Unterhosen zu Gesicht zu bekommen... bitteschön *zwinker* (entschuldigt alle Fehler.. ich konnte meiner Beta-Leserin ja schlecht die Überraschung nehmen indem ich ihr das vorher gebe, oder?)  
  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:  
  
Sandras Cookie:  
  
"Alles, was du willst, Hermione!"  
  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt wieder einmal hier oben im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu landen. Hermiones Zimmer war derzeit nur leider von einer recht.. aktiven Lavender besetzt, die die beiden mit einem Zwinkern und ihren Freund an der Hand darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie für die nächste Stunden ungestört bleiben wollte. Und in Richtung Slytherin Haus hatte Hermione sich geweigert auch nur einen Schritt zu setzen. So waren sie heute also erneut spät in der Nacht hier im Turm und Draco betete mehr denn je, dass kein dummer, kleiner, liebestoller Gryffindor auf die Idee kommen würde das eigene Zimmer zu verlassen. Er hatte nämlich nicht vermeiden können, dass Hermione seine Wunden an den Beinen entdeckt hatte. Wie auch immer sie das gemacht hatte! Er erinnerte sich nicht daran ihr auch nur einmal Gelegenheit dafür gegeben zu haben. Irgendwie war es ihm wichtig gewesen, dass sie nichts darüber erfahren würde. Und es war fast peinlich, dass seine Mühe umsonst gewesen waren. Vielleicht während eines Qudditsch Spieles, überlegte er.  
  
Vor einer halben Stunde, als Lavender gerade nach oben getapst war, hatte ihn seine Freundin mit einem stechenden Blick über ihre Hausaufgaben angesehen und laut:  
  
"Los Hose runter, Malfoy!"  
  
Gefordert. Für einen Moment war er so fassungslos gewesen, dass ihm die Feder aus der offenen Hand gefallen war und ein großer schwarzer Tintenfleck sich über seinen Zauberkunst Aufsatz ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß es! Und ich weiß, dass du versucht hast, es vor mir zu verstecken!"  
  
Auch diese weiteren Worte, hatten die Gedanken nicht verändert, die gerade durch seinen Kopf wie gelbe Luftballons mit lustigen Aufschriften gerast waren (Auf denen mehr als nur "Hose runter!" gestanden hatte). Sie hatte einen Blick bemerkt, einige Male geblinzelt, war rot geworden und hatte nun endlich sich gewahr, was sie genau eben gesagt hatte und womit man es leicht verwechseln konnte (Insbesondere wenn man siebzehn und männlich war)gemeint:  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Darauf hatte Hermione das Buch, aus dem sie gerade die wichtigsten Informationen, die sie noch für das Essay brauchte, abgeschrieben hatte, geräuschvoll zugeklappt.  
  
"Ähm.. ich meinte ich habe die Verletzungen gesehen!"  
  
Und hatte die Aussage unterstützend eine frische Packung Zinkcreme hochgehalten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich darauf erst in Erkenntnis und dann in einen gewissen Hinweis auf blanken Horror verändert.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Sie hatte die Packung geöffnet und die Tube herausgeholt.  
  
"Oh doch! Keine Widerrede! Zieh deine Hose aus, oder ich werde es tun!"  
  
Einen Moment hatte er über ihren verlockenden Vorschlag nachgedacht, sich aber entschieden, dass es durchaus zu einer peinlichen Situation kommen könnte, wenn sie Hand an seine Hose legen würde. Also war er aufgestanden und hatte getan wie befohlen.  
  
Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stand er nun in weißen Boxershorts vor ihr nicht im mindesten so peinlich berührt wie Hermione selbst. Sie atmete tief durch und die Röte ein wenig aus ihrem Gesicht, dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, gleich mit der Arbeit beginnend und mit dem festen Vorsatz, dass schnell zu erledigen, um keine weiteren Missverständnisse aufkommen zu lassen. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich (es war einfach unvermeidbar)auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich angestrengt darauf nicht geradeaus zu schauen, sondern sich stattdessen mit Dracos Beinen zu beschäftigen und den unangenehmen Schnitten, die sie zierten.  
  
Der Junge, der nur in Hemd und Unterhosen vor einem knienden Mädchen stand, war wahrhaft dankbar für die Schmerzen, die sie ihm bereitete, die fast ebenso wirksam, wenn nicht sogar noch wirksamer waren als jede kalte Dusche hätte sein können. Erst als sie die Tube zudrehte und unschuldig lächelnd zu ihm hochsah wurde ihm wieder wärmer. Sie hatte wirklich eine sadistische Ader, sagte er sich, während er angestrengt versuchte ebenso unschuldig auszusehen, wie sie.  
  
Oh Gott, wie gut, dass niemand hereingekommen ist, dachte er gerade im falschen Moment, als die Götter sich dafür entschieden, dass er ja eigentlich recht hatte und ein Poltern am Eingang des Gryffindor Aufstieges zum Jungeschlafsaal zu hören war. Harry war bei diesem Anblick über die letzten Stufen gestolpert, als er sie gerade hinabzusteigen gedachte. Den Staub abklopfend und wissend grinsend erhob er sich geschwind.  
  
"'Tschuldigung! Lasst euch nicht stören! Bin gleich wieder weg!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg zur gegenüberliegenden Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.  
  
"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"  
  
Begann Draco, doch Harry schüttelte auf eine gewisse schon -klar -du -mit -runtergelassenen -Hosen -Hermione -kniet -vor -dir -und -es -ist -nicht -so -wie -ich -denke?- Art den Kopf. Der junge Malfoy konnte diesen Gedanken förmlich lesen, so deutlich stand er auf Potters Stirn und in seinem dumme Grinsen geschrieben! Das hier war ein Albtraum! Hilfesuchend sah er zu Hermione hinab.  
  
"Sag du doch was dazu!"  
  
Doch sie sah ihn nur völlig verständnislos an und dann war Harry auch schon die Treppe hinauf verschwunden. Draco schlug sich die flache Hand gegen sie Stirn, während das Mädchen sich vom Boden erhob. Wütend hob er seine Hose wieder an ihren eigentlichen Platz zurück und schloss den Gürtel etwas enger, als sonst. Sie hingegen ging zurück zu ihren Schularbeiten und summte fröhlich irgendeine Melodie, die er nicht kannte.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde ernsthaften Lernens für die NEWT Prüfungen, sah sie mit einem Mal hoch. Ihre Wangen gerötet und ein schockierter Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, der sofort, als sie seinen Blick traf Amüsement wich.  
  
"Oh Draco! Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Harry wirklich den falschen Eindruck bekommen haben könnte! Ich meine du mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und ich... na ja.. es sah bestimmt recht merkwürdig aus!"  
  
Der Blick mit dem der junge Mann sie ansah war undeutbar. Doch eine gewisse Wut, konnte sie eindeutig daraus erkennen.  
  
"Granger! Manchmal.... manchmal...also wirklich... manchmal....!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Also ich mag den kleinen Ausschnitt! *g* Armer Draco und dann kam auch noch ausgerechnet Harry rein! Die Götter müssen etwas gegen ihn haben! *lol*  
  
Eure Geschichtererzaehlerin, die sich noch mal ganz dolle bei euch allen für ihre lange Schriebpause entschuldigen möchte! Fühlt euch alle geknudällt von mir! ^^ 


	11. Schnee

Radiohead - How to disappear completely I'm not here  
  
This isn't happening  
  
I'm not here, I'm not here  
  
In a little while  
  
I'll be gone  
  
The moment's already passed  
  
Yeah, it's gone  
10  
Schnee  
  
Schnee rieselte am Fenster vorbei und verschwand in einem wilden Treiben irgendwo Richtung Erde.  
  
~Weiße Weihnachten!~  
  
Hermione legte den Kopf gegen das Glas und sah in die Dämmerung des kommenden Tages hinaus. Morgen war Weihnachten und sie war hier. Alles war gut, wie es war. Glücklich. Sie lächelte und beobachtete einen Augenblick länger, wie das Grau der Welt sich in einen helleren Ton verwandelte. Nebel lag über dem verbotenen Wald und die Erde war bereits von einer dünnen weißen Schicht bedeckt.  
  
Es war stiller geworden. Nicht nur, weil gut die Hälfte aller Schüler Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Gefrorener Regen beruhigte die Welt, seufzte sie und stand auf. Es war Zeit nach unten zu gehen.  
  
Zusammen mit Lavender, die ebenfalls über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würde, stieg sie durch das Gemälde der Fetten Dame, nur um kurz darauf von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten zu werden. Ihre Hauslehrerin lächelte weihnachtlich zu den beiden Mädchen, bevor sie sich an Hermione wandte:  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, gut dass ich Sie antreffe! Der Schulleiter möchte Sie gerne sprechen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, er hat gute Nachrichten für Sie!"  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken, entließ sie Lavender, die mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Mitschülerin weiterging.  
  
"Das Passwort ist "Feuerdrachen". Er erwartet Sie bereits!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco stand am Eingang der großen Halle und fragte sich enttäuscht, wo Hermione blieb. Eigentlich sollte sie bereits hier sein, überlegte er. Lavender ging gerade an ihm vorbei, als er entschied seinen Stolz zu schlucken und ihre Zimmernachbarin nach ihr zu fragen.  
  
"Hi Lavender! Sag mal, hast du heute Morgen Hermione schon gesehen?"  
  
Das blonde Mädchen sah in einen Augenblick entgeistert an, schien sich aber bereits nach zwei Mal blinzeln wieder gefangen zu haben:  
  
"Ja, klar! Ähm.. McGonagall hat sie zu Dumbledore geschickt. Hat irgendwas von guten Nachrichten gesagt!"  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
Harry kam gerade hinter Lavender herein. Er würde erst morgen zu den Weasleys reisen und dann nur für den 25. und 26. Dezember bleiben. Hatte er doch erkannt, dass Ginny eine zu große Ablenkung darstellte, für seine verzweifelten Versuche mit dem Lernstoff voranzukommen.  
  
"Ihre Eltern sind heute Morgen eingetroffen! Recht unerwartet! Eigentlich sollten sie ja in Frankreich sein. Hab sie schon getroffen. Hermione wird sicher froh sein! ... Ist irgendwas, Draco?"  
  
Der junge Mann war bleich geworden. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich.  
  
"Was sagst du da? Ihre Eltern sind hier in Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry nickte daraufhin nur verwirrt.  
  
"Ja, ist doch gut, oder nicht?"  
  
Draco schnaubte.  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil, Potter!"  
  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er an dem verdutzten Harry vorbei aus der Halle. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, was er vorhatte, aber er wollte zu Hermione. Unter allen Umständen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen. Er konnte doch nicht schweigend daneben stehen, wenn ihre Eltern hier zusammen mit ihr im Schloss bleiben würden!  
  
Gedankenverloren und immer noch unschlüssig war er am Wasserspeier angekommen. Keuchend hielt er sich an der Statur fest. Er kannte das Passwort nicht. ~Verdammt!~ Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und begann alle wirklich merkwürdigen Wörter, die Dumbledore seiner Meinung nach als Passwort wählen könnte, zu rezitieren.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione hatte schon seit fast vollen zehn Minuten die Vermutung, dass ihr Geist ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Von irgendwo unterhalb der Decke sah sie auf sich selbst hinab und fragte sich, warum das Mädchen, das sie da beobachtete, so ruhig bleiben konnte. Sie sah sie lächeln und die Hand ihrer Mutter halten. Sie sah sie nicken und lächeln. Noch einmal und sie würde schreien ~Wer würde es schon hören?~.  
  
"Die Reise war wie gesagt etwas anstrengen. Tatsächlich sind wir noch nie auf einem Besen. nun. geflogen!"  
  
Lachte Mr. Granger.  
  
"Umso besser, wenn so wenig Leute, wie möglich wissen, dass ihr hier seid!"  
  
Hörte sie sich sagen und es zog sie ein Stück näher wieder in ihren Körper, denn sie spürte, wie sich ein Koloss großer Klos in ihrem Hals bildete. ~Ich sollte jetzt besser nichts mehr sagen!~ Sie spürte ein unsichtbares Reißen unterhalb Ihres Halses und fragte sich, wie sie es aushalten konnte, hier dazustehen und so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Einen Moment lang bewunderte Hermione sich sogar selbst dafür und einen sehr merkwürdigen Augenblick dachte sie sogar darüber nach, besessen zu sein. Sie hatte sich so gefreut bis zum Sommer nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen zu sein und der Schock, sie hier stehen zu sehen, war größer, da er sie völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Normalerweise hätte sie Wochen und Monate Zeit gehabt sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.  
  
Sie hörte Dumbledores Worte kaum. Mehr das Blut, das in ihrem Ohr rauschte. Und sie sah das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters nur verschwommen, trotzdem sie es erwiderte und sie spürte die Hand ihrer Mutter, die ihre umschloss, so wenig, wie hohes Gras, das die Beine streift. Es war fast, als wäre sie zwei Personen auf einmal. Das Mädchen, dass sich nach außen gab und irgendetwas anderes, dass sich in ihr versteckte, die Decke über den Kopf zog, so wie die Knie gegen das Kinn und leise weinte oder auch schrie. Sie wusste es nicht genau.  
  
Einen Atemzug merkte sie, wie sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich auf eine seltsame Stirnfurche in Dumbledores Gesicht konzentrierte.  
  
"Oh, ich glaube, wir haben heute noch einen weiteren Gast!"  
  
Meinte der Schulleiter gelassen und der kurze Moment der Überraschung, den sie in seinem Gesicht erhascht hatte, war zu einem weichen Lächeln gewichen.  
  
Einen Augeblick waren sie alle eigentümlich still, während sie eilige Schritte die Treppe hochkommen hörten. Hermione dachte, sie würde ohnmächtig werden, als sie Draco im Türrahmen sah. Sein Blick war so deutlich von Wut gezeichnet und sein Atmen ging schwer, als wäre er eine ganze Weile gerannt. Und während ihre Eltern und Dumbledore nicht ahnen konnten, was sie bereits wusste, wanderte ihre Hand reflexartig über ihren Mund und das Gefühl unterhalb ihres Halses war ihr wie ein Versuch ihre Luftröhre hinauszureißen.  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Drang ihre erstickte Stimme nach außen und alle Augen im Raum wandten sich von dem Jungen ab und ihr zu.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Stellte Draco sinnlos fest. Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, wie Sie sehen, haben wir unerwarteten Besuch von Miss Grangers Eltern erhalten. Darf ich Sie bitten uns mitzuteilen, was so wichtig war, dass Sie schreiend vor meiner Tür standen?"  
  
Der junge Malfoy blinzelte einige Male, doch er würde jetzt keine Rückzieher mehr machen.  
  
"Sie sollten wieder gehen!"  
  
Meinte er direkt an Mr. und Mrs. Granger gewandt ohne Hermiones Blick, der ihn stark an die Nacht im Klassenzimmer erinnerte, zu beachten ~Sie weiß nicht, was gut für sie ist! Ich tue das für sie! Irgendwann wird sie es verstehen!~  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Fragte eine verwirrte Mrs. Granger, Dumbledore seufzte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie bitte erklären, was Sie..."  
  
"Verdammt! Verschwinden Sie von hier! Und lassen Sie sich nie wieder hier blicken!"  
  
Er starrte einem nicht minder unsicheren Mr. Granger direkt in die Augen. Der ältere Mann lächelte, als handelte es sich hier um eine schlechten Scherz.  
  
"Hören Sie zu, junger Mann. Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, aber.."  
  
Draco schnitt ihm wütend das Wort ab.  
  
"Sie wissen GANZ GENAU, WOVON ICH REDE, SIE DRECKIGES SCHWEIN!"  
  
Sechs Augenpaare waren geweitet auf ihn gewandt. Nur Hermione interessierte sich mehr für die Innenseite ihrer Hände, die noch immer über ihrem Gesicht lag. Das konnte nicht passieren! Das war ein Traum! Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihn stoppen, aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich gelähmt und unfähig jeder Bewegung.  
  
"Also DAS reicht! Ich kenne Sie nicht und ich weiß nicht, woher Sie sich das Recht nehmen, mich zu beleidigen! Auch habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das soll!"  
  
Dracos Blicke waren voller unterdrückter Mordgelüste.  
  
"Wie konnten Sie Hermione so etwas nur antun? Haben sie ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG? HABEN SIE JE DARÜBER NACHGEDACHT, WIE SIE SICH DABEI FÜHLT?"  
  
"Wovon reden Sie?"  
  
Entfuhr es Mr. Granger, doch sein Blick hatte Draco schon längst verraten, dass er genau wusste, wovon er redete. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass Hermiones Vater so eine normale Fassade vor sich her trug. Nie hätte er geraten, dass dieser Mann wirklich dazu fähig war seine Tochter zu missbrauchen. Er sah weder grausam noch wahnsinnig aus. Nur ein Jedermann. Ein Nachbar, der einem Butter lieh, wenn keine mehr im Haus war und den man zum Kartenspiel einlud.  
  
Es gab kein Zurück mehr und Draco wagte nicht, Hermione anzusehen. Es war eine Art von Verrat, das wusste er.  
  
"Sie haben ihre Tochter missbraucht, Mr. Granger! Und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich mich vergesse, dann nehmen Sie ihre Frau und belästigen Sie uns nie wieder!"  
  
Dem älteren Mann entfuhr ein kurzes, ersticktes Lachen, als ob Draco gerade einen sehr makaberen Witz gemacht hätte.  
  
"Das ist eine Lüge! Eine unverschämte Lüge!"  
  
Hermione wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken und sterben. Sie wollte schreien, dass es eine Lüge war! Ein schlichtes Missverständnis. Aber erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie nichts weiter tun konnte, als ihre kalten Finger vor das Gesicht zu legen und zu weinen, bevor die Welt um sie herum schwarz wurde.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nun stand er bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro. Doch dieses Mal fühlte Draco Malfoy sich besser. Der alte Schulleiter hatte ihm ohne zu zögern geglaubt. Er wusste nicht, was er gemacht hätte, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Doch Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren bereits außerhalb des Schlosses. Hermiones Mutter war nicht so einsichtig wie Dumbledore gewesen, sondern war hysterisch geworden und hatte sich metaphorisch hinter ihren Mann und seiner festen Behauptung, Draco erzähle Lügen, gestellt. Selbst als ihre Tochter ohnmächtig geworden war. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er das Passwort (nun kannte er es schließlich) aussprach.  
  
Er hatte sein Mädchen auf der Krankenstation gelassen und war nur auf Bitten des alten Schulleiters zurückgekehrt. Sie war schneller aufgewacht, als er gehofft hatte. Warum gab es keine partiellen Gedächtniszauber? Er hätte alles dafür getan sie von ihren quälenden Erinnerungen zu erlösen. Und sich selbst von ihrem anklagenden Blick und ihrem verurteilenden Schweigen, als sie im Krankenflügel aufwachte und ihn neben ihrem Bett entdeckt hatte.  
  
Er klopfte leise an die schwere Eichentür, die zu Dumbledores Zimmer führte und öffnete, als er dessen klare Stimme hörte.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
"Oh Mr. Malfoy! Geht es Miss Granger etwas besser? Ist sie wieder bei Bewusstsein?"  
  
Der alte Zauberer sah ihn über seine Halbmondgläser an. Ernst. Draco nickte und setzte sich, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, auf den einen der leeren Stühle dem Schulleiter Schreibtisch gegenüber.  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und sah Draco mit einem Ausdruck an, der den jungen Mann unruhig machte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Erst einmal möchte ich ihnen vor allem Danken! ... Danken, dass Sie den Mut und den Anstand hatten, die Situation aufzuklären. Miss Granger wird sicherlich bald in der Lage sein Wertzuschätzen, was Sie für sie getan haben!"  
  
Dem Jungen war, als hätte der alte Mann seine Gedanken gelesen. Er hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, ob sie ihm irgendwann verzeihen würde. Ihr Blick im Krankenflügel war so dunkel gewesen, dass er es bis eben bezweifelt hatte.  
  
"Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass ich dieser Ereignisse erst am heutigen Tage gewahr werde. Was in den Heimen meiner Schüler passiert, entzieht sich leider nicht nur völlig meiner Verantwortung, sondern auch meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Was hat Ihnen Miss Granger erzählt, Draco? Ich möchte ihr eine Befragung ersparen und da sie Sie eingeweiht hat, ist das vielleicht sogar möglich!"  
  
Der weißhaarige Zauberer faltete seine Hände und seine Augen fixierten den jungen Mann, der wie aus Stein in dem Stuhl gegenüber saß. Dumbledore konnte sein Unwohlsein sehen, obwohl er es, so gut wie er konnte, verbarg. In zwei kurzen Sätzen wiederholte Draco, was Hermione damals im Badezimmer erzählt hatte.  
  
"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass die örtliche Muggelpolizei davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wird, obwohl ich befürchte, auf Grund der Tatsachen, dass Hermione eine Hexe ist, muss auch das Ministerium darüber informiert werden..."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Unterbrach Draco seinen Schulleiter.  
  
"Ich denke, dass darüber niemand weiter informiert werden sollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger das Recht wäre.. oder zumindest sollten wir das nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden! Es ist das letzte Schuljahr und ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren wird! Nie mehr!"  
  
Einen Moment lang erlaubte Draco seiner Stimme das Flehen um diese Bitte auszudrücken. Etwas, was ihm nicht leicht fiel, aber zu dem er sich gezwungen fühlte.  
  
"Ihre Sorge um Miss Granger in allen Ehren, aber wollen Sie denn wirklich, dass ein Mann, wie Mr. Granger für seine Taten nicht bestraft wird?"  
  
Dracos Fingernägel gruben sich bei den Gedanken an den Mann unwillkürlich tiefer in seinen Handballen.  
  
"Das zu beurteilen liegt alleine bei Hermione! Ich bitte Sie, Sir! Überlassen Sie das ihr!"  
  
Der Junge konnte den prüfenden Blick des Schulleiters förmlich auf seiner Haut spüren.  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, was Sie mir gesagt haben, Mr. Malfoy! Sie dürfen jetzt wieder gehen!"  
  
Doch bevor Draco sich von seinem Platz erhob, schoss ihm plötzlich etwas durch den Kopf.  
  
"Sir... ich wollte Sie schon lange darauf ansprechen..."  
  
Dumbledore sah freundlich auf und wartete.  
  
"Es ist wegen dem sechsten Schuljahr. und der Tatsache, dass Kinder, deren Eltern Anhänger Voldemorts waren von der Schule verwiesen worden sind... nun alle... außer mir."  
  
Er sah dem alten Mann ernst in die Augen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers entspannte sich merklich.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Es wundert mich, dass Sie sich die Frage nicht bereits selbst beantworten können! Ich halte es für falsch, Kinder für die Taten ihrer Eltern zu bestrafen!"  
  
Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte.  
  
"Was ist mit Pansy? ... Ich meine natürlich, Miss Parkinson. Ich bezweifle, dass sie jemals vorhatte in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern zu treten und trotzdem..."  
  
Dumbledore hob unterbrechend eine Hand.  
  
"Ich habe Miss Parkinson sehr wohl angeboten hier zu bleiben, Mr. Malfoy! Sie hat die Schule aus eigenem Wunsch verlassen. Sie sagte mir damals, dass sie der Magische Verlag unter Vertrag nehmen wolle und wenn ich richtig informiert bin, sind ihre Werke mittlerweile recht bekannt?"  
  
Draco nickte. Es war verwirrend. Warum hatte Pansy das nie erwähnt? Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, bevor der alte Schulleiter sich wieder etwas weiter vorbeugte und mit einem offenen Lächeln im Gesicht Draco ein Angebot machte.  
  
"Mir sind die Veränderungen der letzten Jahre und vor allem der letzten Monate, die es in ihrer Person und ihrem Verhalten gab, nicht entgangen. Sie sind ein ausgesprochen vielversprechender junger Mann, Draco und hinsichtlich ihres Berufswunsches möchte ich ihnen vorschlagen nach ihrer Graduierung dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten!"  
  
Draco war einen Moment zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Aber nachdem er die volle Bedeutung von Dumbledores Worten begriffen hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Sir! Ich .. ich denke nicht, dass das die richtige Entscheidung für mich wäre. Ich bin nicht bereit eine Diktatur statt einer anderen zu unterstützen!"  
  
Der Schulleiter hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Diktatur? Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so freundlich mir zu erklären, worin genau ihre Bedenken liegen?"  
  
Der ältere Zauberer schien ehrlich neugierig auf Dracos Antwort. Dem jungen Mann hingegen war sichtlich unwohl.  
  
"Natürlich, Professor!"  
  
Er schluckte und legte das, was er sagen wollte, vorerst genau in seinem Kopf zurecht.  
  
"Ich denke, dass es im Grunde genommen keinen so großen Unterschied zwischen dem dunkeln Lord und den Ideen des Ministeriums gibt! ... Nein.. ich möchte nicht, dass Sie das jetzt falsch verstehen, Sir! Natürlich ist ER brutal und wahnsinnig. Aber doch zumindest ehrlich, oder? Was macht denn unsere Regierung mit den Muggeln? ER will sie ausrotten und versklaven. Wir halten sie, wie dumme Tiere, im Dunkeln für das, was in der Welt wirklich vor sich geht. Das Ministerium behandelt sie, wie unmündige Kleinkinder. Wir halten ihnen die Augen zu und stopfen ihnen Wachs in die Ohren. Dann behaupten wir noch gnädig, wir täten das zu ihrem eigenen Wohle. In Wahrheit haben wir doch nur Angst! Schön, dass ich einen Muggel mit nur einen einzigen Spruch töten könnte! Sie können mit nur einer einzigen Atombombe die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft auslöschen, wären wir zusammen auf einem Haufen! Mit einer handvoll sprengen sie den ganzen Planeten! Ihre Waffen töten schneller, als ich oder auch nur irgendein Zauberer oder eine Hexe, die ich kenne, ihren Stab schwingen könnte. Wenn die Muggel von uns wüssten, würden wir vernichtet werden, innerhalb weniger Wochen! Denn ja, sie hätten wahrscheinlich Angst vor uns, große und ihre Geschichte hat gezeigt, dass sie das stets vernichteten, was sie nicht verstehen. Also halten wir sie ignorant und unterdrückt. Ich meine, der dunkle Lord will zumindest nicht die magische Gemeinschaft vor ihnen verbergen, richtig? Ich finde einfach beides falsch. Ich möchte mich als das, was ich bin nicht verstecken müssen, aber ich denke auch nicht, dass ein ultimativer Krieg gegen die Muggel richtig wäre. Also behalte ich mir das Recht vor, auf meiner eigenen Seite zu stehen und weder den Reihen des dunklen Lords noch Ihren beizutreten, Sir!"  
  
Dumbledore sah den jungen Mann einen Augeblick erstaunt an. Und Draco hätte schwören könne, so etwas wie Anerkennung oder vielleicht sogar Stolz in den blassen Augen seines Gegenübers zu lesen. Doch das wäre absurd, oder nicht?  
  
"Es ist ausgesprochen lobenswert, eine differenzierte Meinung über die Belange der Welt zu haben! Und ich kann Ihnen nur Recht geben. Doch... was gibt es für eine dritte Alternative? Wenn Sie mir darauf eine befriedigende Antwort geben, verspreche ich ihnen, dass ich der erste sein werde, der"ihren Reihen" beitritt!"  
  
Draco blinzelte und fühlte sich wieder etwas ruhiger.  
  
"Darüber denke ich noch nach! Aber wenn ich eine gefunden habe, werden Sie es auch als Erster erfahren, Sir! Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy! Nehmen Sie sich doch einen Zitronenbonbon, bevor Sie gehen!"  
  
Und er reichte dem Schüler eine kleine Schale mit kleinen gelben Kügelchen. Draco nahm zwei, stand auf, verabschiedete sich eilig und ging hinaus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie schmerzten gegen das grelle Licht und das Mädchen blinzelte die Tränen weg, bis sich ihre Pupillen an die Lampe, direkt über ihr gewöhnt, hatten. Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück und sie fühlte, wie ihr Tränen der Scham heiß über die Wangen rannen, bevor sie sie zurückdrängte und nicht mehr versuchte, daran zu denken. Am besten gar nicht mehr denken. Oh, sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihre Bücher hier. Nichts half ihr besser, als diese wortgefüllten Seiten, die von anderen Welten und Dingen berichteten, als das alles, was sie in sich fand. Formeln oder Geschichte. Es wäre ihr egal gewesen, solange sie sich nicht mit der Leere, die sie wieder in sich fand, beschäftigen musste.  
  
Der Blick des Mädchens fiel auf den jungen Mann, der offensichtlich schlief. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Matratze, ein Arm darunter verborgen. Während der andere unter seinem Körper aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Wie spät es wohl war? Draußen war es bereits Nacht geworden. Ihre Deckenlampe war das einzige, was die Dunkelheit von ihnen beiden fern hielt.  
  
Es tat weh ihn anzusehen.  
  
~Immerhin ein Gefühl!~  
  
Überlegte sie zynisch und strich vorsichtig einige seiner Haarsträhnen zurück. Vielleicht schmerzte es, weil sie ihm vertraut hatte? Und weil er sie verraten hatte! Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie im Grunde genommen, dass er nicht anders hatte handeln können. Nicht, wenn sie ihm auch nur einen Sickel bedeutete. Ein Teil von ihr war bei all der Scham froh, dass es nun endlich vorbei war. Das Mädchen seufzte tief und fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie wieder sich selbst im Spiegel betrachten könnte. Seine leichte Kopfbewegung ließ sie zurückschrecken. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.  
  
Draco war durch das leichte Gewicht ihrer Hand und ihre sanfte Bewegung durch seine Haare geweckt worden. Er hob den Kopf an, als er ihren Schreck merkte und sah sie erst verschlafen, dann wieder ernst an. Er suchte etwas in ihrem Gesicht. Vergebung.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid! Bitte verzeih mir!"  
  
Hörte sie ihn flüstern. Sie lächelte zaghaft.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Aber ab jetzt musst du dich um mich kümmern, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar?"  
  
Versuchte sie zu scherzen, doch er blieb ernst.  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
"Das war nur ein Scherz, Draco!"  
  
Er sah zu ihr hoch, das seltsame Licht ließ seine Augen dunkler erscheinen, als sie waren.  
  
"Ich meinte es ernst. Natürlich werde ich mich jetzt um dich kümmern."  
  
Es hatte etwas besitzergreifendes, wie er es sagte, doch Hermione merkte verwundert, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie schwieg darauf, im Grunde genommen zufrieden, nicht so allein zu sein, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. Mehr wie eine Mutter als eine Geliebte. Er war es, der den Moment beendete.  
  
"Ach ja... ich hätte es fast vergessen. Fröhliche Weihnachten!"  
  
Und er entzog ihr seine Hände und griff nach einem kleinen flachen Päckchen neben seinem Stuhl, das er ihr reichte.  
  
Sie lächelte überrascht.  
  
"Das hätte ich beinah vergessen!"  
  
Dann entfernte sie vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier und sah hinab auf ein kleines Büchlein.  
  
"Poesie ist stets die zweite Wahl - Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Las sie laut vor und hob den Gedichtband ihrer ehemaligen Mitschülerin gespannt hoch, als ein Brief herausfiel.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Sie hob ihn auf, sah fragend zu Draco hinüber, der wissend nickte.  
  
"Sie hatte mir gesagt, sie würde dir ein paar Worte dazu schreiben, als ich sie bat, mir ein Exemplar für dich zu schicken!"  
  
Geschickte Finger öffneten den Briefumschlag und holten einen gefalteten Zettel hervor.  
  
"Liebe Hermione,  
  
erst einmal wünsche ich dir eine fröhliche und friedliche (dies vor allen in diesen Zeiten) Weihnachten. Jetzt ist es bereits mehr als eineinhalb Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, obwohl wir uns sicher beide im Klaren sind, dass wir einander nie wirklich "gesehen" haben, nicht wahr? Ich war ein wenig überrascht, als mir Draco vor einigen Tagen erzählte, dass Liebe über Misstrauen und Vorurteile siegen kann. Sprich ich war überrascht, dass ihr wohl zueinander gefunden habt! Trotzdem möchte ich aber, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich euch euer Glück gönne. Ich kenne diesen jungen Mann an deiner Seite schon einige Jahre und ich habe ihn selten fröhlicher gesehen, als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Ich hoffe, er bringt dich das nächste Mal mit, damit wir vielleicht die Gelegenheit bekommen, einander besser kennen zu lernen? Zumindest lade ich dich hiermit herzlich dazu ein! Draco bat mich, euch oder vielmehr dir, ein Gedicht zu schreiben. Da ich über meine romantischen Tage längst hinaus bin, (Mögen sie wiederkommen, doch zurzeit befürchte ich, hat die schöne Liebesliteraturmuse von mir abschiedgenommen) befürchte ich, dass dieses hier recht melancholisch geworden ist. Nichts desto trotz, wird es wohl für euch in der nächsten Auflage und im Band, der auch außerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft erscheinen wird, gedruckt . Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
Pansy Parkinson"  
  
Hermione legte den Brief bei Seite und schlug das Buch auf, nur um das gemeinte Gedicht gleich auf der ersten Seite zu finden.  
  
"Identität  
  
Halt mich, damit ich dich halte Damit du mich hältst  
  
So halte ich mich selber, indem Ich dich halte Denn so bin ich mein Halt für mich Und du der deine  
  
Halt mich und stell dir vor Du hältst mich Statt dich  
  
Halt mich  
  
lüge aber halt mich für mich statt wie ich dich nur zu halten, damit du mich für mich hältst, wahrhaftig halten wir einander für uns selbst damit ich dich halte, damit du mich hältst, denn ohne dich kann ich mich nicht halten  
  
Halt mich, damit ich dich halte Damit du mich hältst  
  
Gewidmet: Hermione & Draco"  
  
Das brünette Mädchen sah auf.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Meinte sie schlicht und beugte sich, vor um ihn erst die Stirn und dann den Mund zu küssen. Sie war zu erschüttert, gerührt von seinem Geschenk, um heillos fröhlich sein zu können.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
voila! ;)  
  
*vor den Tomaten und anderen Gemüse duck!* ich weiß, dass war grottig! Und dann habe ich auch noch so lange gebraucht. Hasst mich nicht, es kommt auch nur noch ein Kapitel.  
  
WICHTIG: Anmerkung: Ich bin nur noch bis Dienstag im Lande. (sprich vor meinem PC) Bin dann in ner Klinik Nahe Göttingen. (also als Patientin..^^ Was dachtet ihr denn, woher ich meine Ideen bekomme *lol*) und ich befürchte, da habe ich keinen Internetanschluss. Wohl aber wenigstens eine Möglichkeit, an einen PC zu kommen *hoff*. Ich habe das erst gestern erfahren (die sagen ja so früh bescheid.. hahaha *grummel*) Das heißt, entweder schaffe ich es, Iris bis dahin zu beenden oder es wird laaange dauern. (Ich schreibe es dann und schicke ne Diskette an Sandra, die es dann hochläd!)  
  
Ach ja, wenn jemand eine Interpretation für das Gedicht will, dann nach ganz unten scrollen, da steht sie dann!  
  
Mein Dank gilt meinen lieben Reviewern.  
  
Angel-Liam- Schlag mich nicht zu doll, dass dieses Chap. so schlecht ist. Ich hoffe ja, dass mir das Ende wenigstens einigermaßen gelungen ist! Ich hatte solche Probleme mit der Szene mit ihren Eltern! Naja, Rechtschreibfehler sind nicht alleine mein Fehler. die hat dann nämlich auch meine Betaleserin übersehen, :-B aber stimmt, ich vertippe mich andauernd!  
  
Bettina: Schön, dass dir das Gedicht gefällt. Das im letzten ist etwas anders, aber ich sage mal: etwas schwieriger!  
  
Winnie: in einem Zug durchgelesen?? Wow! Das macht mich richtig stolz! *blush*  
  
Sally Chan : hach ein StS Fan.. ich liebe diese Band! (kennst du Schandmaul? Die sind auch klasse!)  
  
Lady Romantique: *verbeug* findest du echt meine Charas sind gut dargestellt? Ich habe da mittlerweile meine Zweifel...  
  
Noube: *knudäll* ach, mein Schatz, ich würde ja gerne nur für dich kitschig werden!  
  
Chillkroete: Pansy musste sympathisch sein. ich habe so viele Geschichten gelesen, wo sie das ätzende dumme Anhängsel ist, da konnte ich nicht anders! Ich hasse Klischees (auch wenn ich ab und zu auch welche einbaue!)  
  
Lethe4: Gerade psychische Fracks sind manchmal die mutigsten. Ich denke, ich bin da das beste Beispiel. und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hätte das genauso wie sie gemacht! (solange der Kerl mich nicht anfasst. no prob! ;)) und glaube mir, sie hat nicht das ganze Rasierprogramm durchgezogen!!  
  
Estiana: Ja, Trance ist vielleicht keine schlechte Beschreibung für die Duschaktion! Ach ja, Männer und die Periode! *lol* Das ist ja so was von typisch, was du da erzählt hast!  
  
Anyanka: So schwer wird die Entdeckung nicht werden! Wirklich! Sie sind schließlich etwas älter und trotz allem wieder erwachten Streitigkeiten (die mittlerweile besonders durch den Prüfungsstress wieder abgeklungen sein sollte) sind das relativ erwachsene Menschen, von denen wir reden. Will damit sagen, dass die Schülerschaft sie nicht gleich auffressen wird. Hermiones einzige Sorge ist eigentlich Ron. Im Grunde genommen denkt sich aber bereits halb Hogwarts seinen Teil (ich meine, er sitzt am Gryffindor Tisch und ist andauernd bei ihr und umgekehrt) ^_~  
  
Angel: Danke für das Lob! ;) (Ach ja, er ist zu Ginny gegangen!)  
  
Eowyn: Ja, mich deprimiert die Geschichte auch total! Besonders Ron. jedes Mal wenn ich jetzt "Always" von Bon Jovi höre, muss ich anfangen zu weinen! (es passt so schrecklich gut zu seiner Situation!)  
  
Sandra: Ja, ich befürchte jetzt habe ich mich wieder zurückentwickelt! Bis auf die Szene an ihrem Bett, hasse ich das Kapitel... arghh!  
  
Alfiriel Fuinil: Ja, wie erwähnt. Beide Gedichte sind selbst geschrieben! ;)  
  
Nadine8: Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich denke, das letzte geht aus Gründen, die ich erwähnt habe sehr viel schneller... oder kommt erst in drei Monaten *müdelächel*  
  
Das Jani: Oh, wie schön, dass es dir gefällt *froi*  
  
Lovely8: Ja die 100. *so verdammt stolz bin* vielen Dank!  
  
Cookie: Hey cool! Ja den Cookie mochte ich auch sehr gerne. Freut mich, dass ich dir damit den Tag versüßen konnte! ;)  
  
Stella Parva: Wow! Noch einmal vielen lieben Dank für deine Reviews! Habe dir ja das meiste, was ich dachte bereits persönlich gesagt! Bleib mir erhalten!  
  
Fire: Das ist wirklich ein tolles Kompliment! *froi* Ich weiß das echt zu schätzen, auch wenn ich persönlich nicht ganz so überzeugt von der Qualität meiner Geschichte bin! (besonders nach diesem Horrorhaften Kapitel!)  
  
Yoodi: Ja, auch dir hatte ich ja schon geschrieben! Meine Animexx Bekanntschaft! ;) Danke für die Review!  
  
Miss Juvenile: Findest du? Schee. Das freut mich... SVV ist ne schwere Sache zum rüberbringen. Entweder zu ignorant oder zu heftig. ich habe es nach Gefühl gemacht!  
  
Tinuviel Morgul: Noch ein StS Fan *im kreis hüpf* Ja, den Teil, wo sie endlich erkennt, dass ihre Situation etwas. ähm... ja.. war, der hat mir auch besonders Spaß gemacht (ach, der ganze Cookie hat mir eigentlich Spaß gemacht!)  
  
Souki: Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht bekommen.? Wow. *froi* danke für das Lob!  
  
Interpretation: Erstens es ist wieder mein eigenes Gedicht und ja es hat einen zweitens habe ich es tatsächlich mit Hintersinn (lustiges Wort. Mischung aus Hintergrund und tieferer Sinn) geschrieben!  
  
Zwei größere zusammenhängende Gedanken stehen dahinter.  
  
Fangen wir mit dem offensichtlicheren an. Die Idee jemanden nur zu umarmen, um wieder umarmt zu werde. Also im Grunde genommen sich selbst dadurch, dass man de anderen dazu verleitet einen zu halten, zu halten. Sprich: Der Egoismus, der allem, was wir tun eigen ist! Ich umarme dich nur, damit du mich ebenfalls umarmst! Eine Anspielung auf den Egoismus selbst in der Liebe und selbst in dem, was wir vermeintlich für jemand anderen tun!  
  
Der zweite Gedanken steckt in der Doppeldeutigkeit des Wortes "halten". Und zwar nicht nur jemanden halten, sondern auch jemanden für etwas halten! Es gibt Menschen, die ständig in einer Beziehung leben und scheinbar nicht ohne eine "bessere Hälfte" leben können! Das ist auf die Unfähigkeit mit sich alleine klar zu komme auf Grund eines fehlendes Eigen-Identität Gefühls! Da heißt auf gut Deutsch, dass diese Menschen dazu tendieren sich durch den anderen zu definieren! Und nur durch diesen! ^^ Vielleicht versteht ihr auch jetzt warum Pansy meinte, dass es nicht so dass netteste Liebesgedicht ist, was sie geschrieben hat für die beiden! 


	12. Prüfungen

Goo Goo Dolls - Iris  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that i'll  
Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Prüfungen  
  
Weihnachten verging und ebenso die wenigen freien Tage, die den Siebtklässlern in Hogwarts oder zu Hause bei ihren Familien vergönnt waren. Die NEWT Examina standen vor der Tür und man nutzte jede freie Stunde zwischen dem regulären Unterricht, um entweder zu lernen oder sich sinnlos zu besaufen. Der Januar verging auf diese oder jene Weise wie im Fluge und auch der Februar ging seinem Ende entgegen. Am letzten Montag des Monats begannen die Prüfungen und am Freitag waren sie bereits vorbei. Die meisten bestanden aus einem praktischen und einem theoretischen Teil. Zwei bis drei Prüfungen hatten die einzelnen Schüler täglich zu bewältigen. Während alle schriftlichen Teile vormittags abgearbeitet wurden, waren die Nachmittage für die praktischen Anteile reserviert und Hermione war sich sicher, sämtliche dieser Prüfungen in den Sand gesetzt zu haben! Ihre Hände hatten gezittert, während aller ihrer Zauber und sie konnte sich danach nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob sie sie überhaupt zustande gebracht hatte. Es war, wie aus ihrem Kopf gelöscht und sie heulte darüber stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum ohne auch nur eine Pause einlegen zu können. Die letzten beiden Monate war sie ein nervliches Wrack gewesen. Draco hatte versucht, so gut wie möglich, sie zu beruhigen, aber alle seine Anläufe waren damit geendet, dass sie noch mehr weinte, als vorher, so dass er sich am Ende darauf beschränkte, das Mädchen ruhig im Arm zu halten und zu schweigen. Seine Prüfungen fand er, liefen recht befriedigend. Die Zaubertränke Prüfung war ein Witz gewesen und er war sich mehr als sicher sie mit einem "hervorragend" bestanden zu haben, während Arithmatik wahrscheinlich das schlechteste Ergebnis erzielen würde. Ron war ähnlich fertig mit der Welt, wie Hermione. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er es vermied in Gesellschaft zu weinen, sondern sich darauf beschränkte mit dem Fuß wippend in das Kaminfeuer zu starren. Und vor sich hinflüsterte, was er für ein kompletter Vollidiot sei. Was Harry fühlte oder dachte, konnten die meisten Mitschüler, selbst wenn sie nicht so sehr mit ihren eigenen Ängsten beschäftigt gewesen wären, nicht sagen. Er war größtenteils schweigsam und ruhig. Wirkte fast fröhlich an den Abenden, an denen sie alle sich gegenseitig die wichtigsten Sprüche und Zaubertrankformeln abgefragt hatten. In Wahrheit ging es ihm so schlecht wie allen anderen und schlechter, da die Gewissheit nach diesem Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren ihm Angst machte. Wenn er nun die Prüfungen nicht ausreichend bestand, um Auror zu werden, was dann? Fragte er sich still selbst und wusste keine Antwort darauf. Eine Leere breitete sich in ihm aus und er fand sich selbst unfähig und unwillig seine Sorgen mit jemanden zu teilen. Er hatte es so oder so stets selten getan.  
  
Jetzt nach den Prüfungen gab es nur noch zwei Dinge, die es zu tun galt: Warten bis die Ergebnisse im Juni eintreffen würden und Feiern, bis jede einzelne Nervenzelle abgetötet sein würde.  
  
Traditionell wurde das Ende der absolvierten Prüfungen am Freitagabend in der großen Halle lautstark zelebriert. Was eine mehr oder weniger erlaubte Sache war, denn waren ihre Ausschweifungen jährlich legendär und wurden in genauso regelmäßigen Abständen, wie begangen, verboten. So war ein jeder neuer siebter Jahrgang das ganze Jahr damit beschäftigt, dass Lehrerkollegium davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich anständiger und gemäßigter als die Abschlussklasse vor ihnen verhalten würden. Und das einzige, was schon seit Dekaden bewahrte, dass diese feucht fröhliche Festlichkeit ausstarb, war ein sehr, sehr toleranter Schulleiter, der sich mit der Schülerschaft, um die Erhaltung der Tradition gegen die gestrengen Lehrer verbrüderte.  
  
Und diese Party würde sogar noch feuchter und noch fröhlicher werden, als die der Jahre zuvor! Denn Dean Thomas hatte es unter unsäglichen Strapazen und kaum zu überwindendenen Widerständen geschafft, Muggelalkohol nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln. Er meinte, ohne Sangria aus Eimern zu saufen, wäre keine Feier es wert, daran Teil zu nehmen.  
  
Und so standen sieben harmlos aussehenden Punscheimer mit recht vielen Strohhalmen, jede Menge Butterbier mit etwas anderen Inhalt (Bakadi, Rum irgendeiner hatte Baileys bestellt; eine angemessene Menge anständiges Bier; Wodka, Gin; Martini und jede Menge anderes Zeug) auf den Tischen, um die Tische herum und unter den Tischen, die allesamt artig etwas aus der Mitte gerückt waren, um Platz zum Tanzen zu machen. Viel Dekoration gab es nicht. (außer vielleicht den ganzen Begrüßungs- Caipiriniaschirmchen) Allerdings hatte einer der Ravenclaw Jungs eine anständige Musikanlage besorgt und einigermaßen passendes Licht. Der Rest wurde gebeten entsprechende Musik- CDs zu besorgen, um die Vielfalt seiner Playlist zu erweitern (zumindest diejenigen, die mit diesen Begriffen etwas anfangen konnten! Die Halbblute und Muggelgeborene hatten diesen Abend in die Hand genommen und zeigten, was "sie" von Feiern verstanden!)  
  
Die Veranstaltung erschien recht zwanglos und ohne grundsätzliche Pärchenbildung, wie sie es vom Juliball gewohnt waren. Einige Sechsklässler, die mit dem Jahrgang besser bekannt waren, wurden herzlich eingeladen auch zu kommen, während es für den Rest von Hogwarts: Fern bleiben! Hieß. (und selbst die Geister hielten sich an diesen gut gemeinten Rat) Die letzte Prüfung war um fünf Uhr zu Ende und um sieben Uhr begannen die ersten die große Halle umzubauen. Während nun der männliche Teil des Abschlussjahrgang um halb acht bereits fröhlich vor sich hin lallte, ließen sie die Mädchen entsprechend der Vorurteile über ihr Geschlecht etwas mehr Zeit, wurden aber nur umso stürmischer begrüßt, als sie in größeren Gruppen dazukamen.  
  
Hermione konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so einen Spaß gehabt hatte. Irgendwann, bevor sie hier alle angekommen waren, in Jeans und Tops, hatte sie noch flüchtig daran gedacht, dass sie mit dem ganzen Alkohol aufpassen sollte, da sie das letzte Mal zum Frühstück etwas gegessen hatte. Allerdings waren ihre Bedenken nach zwei Gläser Martni und einigen Schlucken Bakadi- Cola recht schnell geschwunden und wurden gerade zusammen mit einer ganzen Horde mehr oder weniger betrunkener Schüler endgültig niedergetanzt.  
  
Sie erkannte Draco, der an einer der Wände gelehnt stand und sie ruhig und mit einem Grinsen, das sie lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte, beobachtete. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und erwiderte sein Lächeln kokett. ~Ich bin ganz schön angeheitert~ Stellte sie nur noch breiter grinsend fest.  
  
Das Fest war mittlerweile voll im Gange. Die ersten lagen bereits unter den Tischen. Hermione war damit beschäftigt den heimlich selbstgebrannten Schnaps zu probieren, den die Zaubertränkeklasse zur Party beigesteuert hatte.  
  
"Grauenvolles Zeug, nicht wahr!"  
  
Hermione sah auf und blickte in das leicht vom Tanzen und Alkohol gerötete Gesicht von Ginny.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat! Das sollte man vielleicht eher zum Putzen benutzen, als es zu trinken!"  
  
Ginny sah irgendwie schuldig aus, obwohl sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nicht vorstellen konnte warum.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Stammelte das jüngere Mädchen.  
  
"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen meinem Verhalten.. seit der Sache mit Ron war.. ich ...nicht nett zu ..dir.. ich meine, da wusste ich das alles noch nicht!"  
  
Hermiones Becher glitt ihr aus der Hand und der Schnaps verteilte sich munter auf den Boden.  
  
"Was?"  
  
Ginnys Gesicht wurde purpurn.  
  
"Ähm. ich habe gehört, was Draco Harry erzählt hat.. und!"  
  
Hermione war betrunken, aber nicht betrunken genug, um sich nicht sofort besorgt und wütend nach Draco umzusehen.  
  
"Lass mich.. das erst erklären, Honey!"  
  
Wann hatte Ginny mit diesem albernen Spitznamen wieder angefangen?  
  
"Sie haben nicht gewusst, dass ich sie gehört habe. und.. weißt du.. Harry war so besorgt, nachdem deine Eltern abgereist waren, er ist völlig abgedreht und.. ich war eifersüchtig und bin ihm heimlich gefolgt, wenn er dich besuchen ging und so.. und irgendwann hab ich halt mitbekommen, wie er Draco ausgefragt hatte und irgendwann hat er es ihm erzählt!"  
  
Hermione hatte sich einen neuen Plastikbecher genommen und ihn mit Schnaps gefüllt, den sie jetzt ohne abzusetzen ihre Kehle runtergoss. ~Eigentlich ist das Zeug doch gar nicht so schlecht!~  
  
"Vergibst du mir?"  
  
Fragte Ginny und ihre Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig hoch und piepsig an.  
  
"Dass du gelauscht hast! Ist doch scheiß egal! Hängt doch ein Schild mit der großen Aufschrift: Hermione Granger wurde von ihrem Vater jahrelang missbraucht auf! Ok? Ist mir egal!"  
  
Es war merkwürdig die Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Ginny quiekte auf und fuhr sich tollpatschig mit beiden Händen an den Mund.  
  
"Oh, bei Merlin, wirklich? Oh, Hermione.. Das ist ja schrecklich!"  
  
Das Mädchen, mit den wilden Locken starrte ihre Gegenüber einen Moment fast so schockiert an, wie diese sie, schluckte, füllte den Becher ein weiteres Mal und trank ihn leer. Der Alkohol tat bereits seine Wirkung. Hätte sie im nüchternen Zustand Ginny das erzählt, würde sie mehr Aufregung darüber fühlen, doch momentan spürte sie nur eine merkwürdige Hitze und einen leichten Schwindel.  
  
"Was hat denn Draco gesagt, was mit mir los sei?"  
  
Vermochte sie am Ende doch noch zu fragen. Ginny sah sie mitleidig an.  
  
"Er meinte nur, dass sie dich schlecht behandeln würden. So Schuldruck mäßig und dass dich das ziemlich fertig gemacht hätte und dass du deshalb auch das *hick*. Problem.*hick* mit dem Essen.*hick* hattest!"  
  
Hermione sah Ginny mit über ernsten Blick an und biss sich auf die Lippe, die von dem ganzen Alkohol mittlerweile völlig taub war und hob drohend den Zeigefinger.  
  
"Pass auf, Ginny Weasley! Wenn du auch nur einer Menschenseele von dem erzählt, was ich eben erzählt habe.verhexe ich dich so, dass du nicht mehr wissen wirst, wo deine Nase im Gegensatz zu deinem Hintern ist, verstehen wir uns?"  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte eingeschüchtert und hickste hier und da nervös.  
  
"Alles, was du willst, nur lass uns wieder Freundinnen sein! Es tut mir so scheiße Leid! Ich... ich bin nur ne dumme eifersüchtige Kuh! Ich meine, Harry war dir immer viel näher als mir... und als du noch mit Ron zusammen warst... war's Ok... Na ja... weil ich dachte, wir wären dann ja so zwei Pärchen... das ginge... aber dann war der ganze Stress mit Ron und dass es mir wirklich weh getan hat, wie du ihn behandelt hast und dann warst du auf einmal wieder solo... und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so eifersüchtig werden könnte... Ach... es tut mir so Leid, Honey!"  
  
Und sie griff mutig nach Hermiones Hand.  
  
Die Mädchen sanken irgendwann schweigend in zwei Stühle nebeneinander, beide recht betrunken und sprachen kein Wort mehr. Ginny, weil das schlechte Gewissen sie plagte und Hermione, weil sie sich gerade einer Phase des absoluten Nicht-Nachdenkens hingab.  
  
26 Minuten nach Mitternacht allerdings, passierte etwas, was die beiden noch einmal aus ihrem Halbtrance reißen konnte. Nichts, dessen Grund ein unschuldiger Beobachter hätte sofort erkennen können. Denn Schuld waren die ersten Takte eines Liedes, das gerade begann. Und ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, taten beide das gleiche. Sie sprangen, wie von Hornissen gestochen, von ihren Stühlen auf (Ginnys kippte laut nach hinten um) und fingen an wie Groupies zu kreischen und vor Freude zu hüpfen, bevor sie sich bei den Händen packten und trotz einigen Unsicherheiten in den Beinen zur Tanzfläche stürmten. (Und damit bereits die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Saales bekamen)  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern erklang die für die meisten unbekannte dunkle, raue Stimme eines Muggelsängers, doch in Wirklichkeit war das zweitrangig geworden, nachdem die Schülerschaft eine Idee bekam, was Hermione und Ginny gerade veranstalteten.  
  
Harry hatte sich nachdem seine Freundin beschlossen hatte Hermione Gesellschaft zu leisten (im Grunde genommen war er froh, dass Ginny versuchen würde, sich mit dem Mädchen wieder zu vertragen) zu Draco an die Wand gesellt. Allerdings waren sie ebenso wie ihre weiblichen Gegenstücke in tiefen Schweigen versunken. Aus der anderen Ecke, wo die Damen saßen hörten sie etwa um halb eins plötzliches Freudengeschrei und beobachteten die beiden Mädchen, wie sie zur Tanzfläche hechteten und in der Mitte stehengeblieben. Die halbe Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf sich gezogen. Sie sahen sich beide tief in die Augen und lächelten verführerisch, während Hermione langsam anfing sich zu der Musik zu bewegen und Ginny hüftschwingend hinter sie schritt. Harry bekam einen heftigen Hustenanfall und keuchte:  
  
"Oh, bei Merlins Bart! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so lange lebe, dass ein weiteres Mal zu erleben! Die Götter müssen mich lieben!"  
  
Draco blinzelte völlig fasziniert von dem, was die beiden Mädchen für eine Show ablieferten. Harry lieferte die Erklärung dazu:  
  
"Das war Freds und Georges Weihnachtsgeschenk letztes Jahr für Ron und mich. Sie haben den Mädchen das beigebracht. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie das genau gemacht haben, aber... es... ist... einfach... genial!"  
  
Meinte er, während die beiden Mädchen, die einzigen auf der Fläche mittlerweile, sich begannen wahrhaft aufreizend anzutanzen. Die männlichen Anwesenden schwiegen völlig hingerissen und der einzig nicht begeisterte, schien Ron zu sein, der in einer dunklen Ecke saß und ein Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt trug.  
  
(Jon Bon Jovi - Always)  
  
"..What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
  
To say to you till the end of time  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always.."  
  
Applaus und Pfiffe dröhnten durch die Große Halle, während Ginny und Hermione rot anlaufend und kichernd zurück zu ihren Plätzen torkelten. Die Blicke der Jungs folgten ihnen erwartend, die sich erst wieder anderen Dingen (und Mädchen) zuwandten, als die nächsten beiden Lieder bereits zu Ende gespielt waren. Man wollte schließlich sichergehen, dass die beiden sich nicht doch wieder umentschieden und mit der kleinen Showeinlage weitermachen würden. Doch Ginnys und Hermiones Beine und Kreislauf hielten nicht viel davon es ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen. Zudem würde es dann heißen: improvisieren und sie hatten bereits genug Probleme damit gehabt die einstudierten Schritte und Bewegungen zu erinnern.  
  
Es gab durchaus einen guten Grund in Hermiones Verständnis sich heute sinnlos zu betrinken. Normalerweise hielt sie sich von der Mischung Alkohol und Öffentlichkeit möglichst fern.Aus Angst sich lächerlich zu machen. Aus angst vor dem nächsten Morgen. Vor den Geschichten, den Gerüchten, all dem Gelächter. Irgendein Teil von ihr ahnte, dass es für sie besser war nüchtern zu bleiben. Kontrolle in jeder Hinsicht und Lebenslage war stets ihr Motto gewesen. Und ihr möglicher Verlust versetzte das Mädchen in Panik. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Denn Mut antrinken war ihre einzige Idee, wie sie ihren eignen Plan gedachte in die Tat umsetzen zu können.  
  
Hermione hatte noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben auch nur daran gedacht jemanden zu verführen. Aber nach all den Filmen, Büchern und den Geschichten der anderen Mädchen konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es besonders schwer sein konnte. Sicher, ihr fehlte ein wenig die grundlegende praktische Erfahrung, aber mussten Mädchen denn nicht einfach mit dem Hintern wackeln und Männer wurden schon reihenweise heiß? Gab es da nicht eine gewisse Statistik, die besagt, dass sie alle drei Minuten an Sex dachten? Mittlerweile hatte Hermione endlich genug Alkohol in ihrem Blutkreislauf, um die Hemmungen wenigstens zu betäuben und die dürre Brünette verabschiedete sich kichernd von Ginny, die ihrerseits glücklich, dass ihr Unterfangen so erfolgreich verlaufen war, strahlend zu ihr hoch lächelte. Dann wandte Hermione sich von ihr ab. Sie brauchte nicht lange, da sah sie bereits Draco an der Wand, der er seit er hier war Gesellschaft leistete, zusammen mit Harry stehen. Die junge Frau eilte so schnell sie es eben in ihrem Zustand ohne zu Torkeln vermochte zu ihnen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte das unschuldigste Lächeln ihres Repertoires auf.  
  
"Ich glaube, Ginny vermisst dich schon, Harry! Den ganzen Abend schon hast du sie alleine gelassen..."  
  
Der schlaksige Junge verstand den Hinweis sofort. Mit einem breiten Grinsen klopfte er Draco noch einmal auf die Schulter und verschwand darauf taktvoll Richtung anderer Seite des Saales. Jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil.  
  
Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, sich leicht selbst auf die Unterlippe beißend und mit einem ganz entzückenden Gesichtsausdruck, stand sie vor ihm. Draco betrachtete seine Freundin mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen. Ungefähr so sahen alle Mädchen aus, wenn sie etwas wollten.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Begann er ruhig.  
  
"Die Party scheint dir ja gut zu gefallen!"  
  
"Könnte besser sein!"  
  
Ja, jetzt war er sich sicher! In ihrem Augen lag eine Andeutung von etwas, das er bei jedem anderen Mädchen als Hermione sofort hätte zu deuten gewusst.  
  
"Hermione, wie viel hast du getrunken?"  
  
Ihre bereits geröteten Wangen wurden um einige Nuancen dunkler, doch sie hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand und mit einem Mal waren ihre Hände aus dem Nichts hinter ihrem Rücken bei seinen aufgetaucht und hielten sie sacht.  
  
Draco überlegte. ~Will sie mich anmachen, oder was?~  
  
"Sag mal! Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr ist es bestimmt ganz schön leer in eurem Schlafsaal... ich meine ihr.. seid ja nur noch... fünf!"  
  
Hermione seufzte geräuschvoll und Draco blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Parvati hat Blaise heute schon wieder in unseren Schlafsaal entführt und uns anderen Mädchen verboten, sie zu stören. Das heißt, solange ich nicht woanders Unterschlupf finde, muss ich die ganze Nacht hier verbringen!"  
  
Unschuldig knabberte die junge Frau auf ihrer Unterlippe, während Draco zu dieser Aussage nur ein ausgesprochen überraschtes "Ähm!", beisteuern konnte, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
  
"Ja, und zwei von deinen übrigen drei Zimmergenossen habe ich gerade beim Wettsaufen gesehen und der Letzte liegt schon längst mit irgendeinem der Hufflepuffmädchen unterm Tisch... also bist du heute... ganz alleine in deinem Schlafsaal... und da stellt sich ja die Frage, ob du nicht vielleicht ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen könntest?"  
  
Draco ließ abrupt ihre Hände los.  
  
"Du bist völlig betrunken!"  
  
Hermione zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.  
  
"Dem kann ich irgendwie nicht widersprechen."  
  
"Du solltest dich hinlegen und erst einmal deinen Rausch ausschlafen!"  
  
Sein Ton war schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch das Mädchen schaffte es, diesen Umstand erfolgreich zu verdrängen.  
  
"Wie gesagt... mir scheint dazu nur noch das passende Bett zu fehlen!"  
  
Ihr Lächeln war noch immer so unschuldig wie zu Anfang und wenn Draco ehrlich war, war er selbst viel zu betrunken, um weiteren Annäherungsversuchen von ihrer Seite aus standzuhalten. Aber ein Bild von einem schockierten und ihn anklagend betrachtenden Mädchen machte sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf breit. Morgen würde sie unweigerlich wieder nüchtern sein. Er erinnerte sich an ihren leeren Gesichtsausdruck damals im Klassenzimmer und er wollte ihn nie wieder sehen müssen. Es hatte so verdammt lange gebraucht, das Vertrauen, das zwischen ihnen existierte, aufzubauen und er wollte Hermione nicht wieder verlieren.  
  
"Ich denke, dass das nicht wirklich das ist, was du willst!... Du kannst gerne bei mir pennen, es stehen schließlich genügend Betten frei. Nat...!"  
  
Hermione hatte genug von seiner ritterlichen Zurückhaltung und unterbrach ihn mit einem heftigen Kuss, der unerwidert blieb. Enttäuscht wich sie von seinem Gesicht zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Ich dachte... ich dachte...!" Sie suchte verzweifelt in ihrem alkoholgetränkten Verstand nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
Er sah auf sie hinab. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
"Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. Dass du Morgen aufwachst und mich hasst!"  
  
Einen Moment glaubte er, sie habe ihn nicht verstanden. Sie sah aus wie ein Kind, mit ihren geweiteten Augen und mit dem Mund, der leicht offen stand., so als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, was sie erst noch sorgfältig im Kopf formulieren musste. Doch stattdessen kam sie ein näher und sah die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie an Höhe unterschieden zu ihm hoch.  
  
Er fühlte sich zerrissen, doch sie schüttelte voller weiblicher Milde und Ruhe ihre Locken und flüsterte selbstsicher:  
  
"Lass uns gehen!"  
  
Dann nahm die junge Frau seine Hand und führte einen widerstandslosen Draco aus der Großen Halle hinaus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco wachte auf. Sein Schädel brummte, als wäre ein Hornissenschwarm darin eingesperrt, doch viel wichtiger war, dass er sich alleine in seinem Bett wiederfand. Sie war doch nicht etwa schon gegangen? ~Nüchtern und alles bereuend!~ die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte:  
  
"4:35 - Schlaf lieber weiter!"  
  
Doch an Schlaf konnte er gerade herzlich wenig denken.  
  
"Dann halt nicht, war nur ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag!"  
  
Erschien auf dem Weckerdisplay, bevor Draco sich kopfschüttelnd aufsetzte. Was er allerdings sofort wieder bereute, als ein stechender Schmerz im Nacken ansetzte und sich bis zu seiner Stirn durchzog. Aufstöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die dumpf pochende Region.  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Bereits zum zweiten Mal bewegte Draco seinen Kopf etwas zu schnell, doch wog dieses Mal seine Erleichterung Hermiones Stimme zu hören alle Schmerzen bei weitem auf. Was er allerdings sah, ließ die alten Befürchtungen wieder hochkommen. Hermione saß die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen, mit vom Weinen geschwollenen Augen und roter Nase an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Allein ihr Lächeln hielt ihn davon ab, in heillose Panik auszubrechen.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Die Worte schienen ihm schneller aus seinem Mund geflogen zu kommen, als er sie hatte denken können.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du hattest nichts dagegen, dass ich es mir ausgeliehen habe?"  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sie eines seiner Hemden trug. Doch ihr Ablenkungsmanöver blieb erfolglos.  
  
"Warum bist du aufgestanden?"  
  
Fragte er betont ruhig, verzweifelt bemüht Angst und Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihren Füßen.  
  
"Ich war duschen."  
  
Meinte sie, als würde dies alles erklären. Dann stand sie auf, nahm ein Glas mit trüben Inhalt und ging zum Bett hinüber.  
  
"Hier! Ich hab das Zeug bei euch im Badezimmer gefunden. Ist nur ein Schmerzmittel."  
  
Sie reichte ihm das Glas und er trank es dankbar leer. Sie blieb stehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er überrascht, dass das Hemd definitiv alles war, was sie trug. ~Ihr muss doch scheiße kalt sein!~ Er rückte etwas bei Seite und sie setzte sich endlich wieder zu ihm.  
  
"Warum hast du geweint?"  
  
Versuchte es Draco ein weiteres Mal, doch Hermione biss sich nur af die Unterlippe und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" Und es war die Wahrheit. Natürlich konnte sie auch vor sich selbst nicht leugnne, dass es etwas mit den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu tun gehabt hatte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht genau sagen, was sie plötzlich so traurig gemacht hatte. Sie bereute es nicht. Und dennoch hatte sie geweint.  
  
Sie krabbelte zurück unter die Decke.  
  
"Du bist eiskalt!"  
  
War Draocs einziger Kommentar, als sich das dünne Mädchen an ihn kuschelte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
Murmelte das Mädchen müde zurück und wunderte sich, dass ihr Freund mit einem Mal nervös zu sein schien.  
  
"Wir waren ja gestern reichlich betrunken... und sagen wir, in gewisser Hinsicht etwas unbesonnen und."  
  
"Ich nehme die Pille!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das wolltest du doch sicher wissen?" Hier machte sie eine kleine Pause um tief in die Kissen zu seufzen. "Weil du wissen wolltest, ob es möglich ist, dass ich schwanger sei!"  
  
Er konnte nicht umhin ihr zuzustimmen.  
  
"Ähm.. entschuldige die Frage.. aber warum zum Teufel nimmst "du" eigentlich die Pille?"  
  
Sie lachte kurz auf.  
  
"Na, wegen gestern vielleicht?"  
  
Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit und plötzlich fühlte sich Mr. Draco Malfoy überrumpelt.  
  
"Du hast das alles geplant!"  
  
Stellte er fest und erhielt einen warmen Kuss auf die Schulter, als zaghaften Versuch einer Entschuldigung.  
  
"Natürlich. bist du mir deswegen böse?"  
  
Er schnaubte und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause ein leises, aber bestimmtes: "Nein!" hinzu. "Aber ich hätte es mir denken können!" scherzte er und sie war wieder beruhigt. Es war schon seltsam, stellte er still fest, wie groß ihr Bedürfnis nach Kontrolle wirklich war. Nach einer Weile voller nonverbalen Austausches (allerdings rein zärtlicher Natur) schliefen sie beide müde und eng umschlungen endlich wieder ein.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Zeit des verbliebenen Schuljahres verging für die Siebtklässler quälend langsam. Erst im Mai würden sie ihre Prüfungsergebnisse erfahren und entlassen werden. Trotzdem ging der Unterricht bis dahin weiter und obwohl viel von den Testresultaten abhing, hieß das nicht, dass ihre Fächernoten nicht mit zu den Ergebnissen ihres Abschlusszeugnisses zählen würden. Doch die Motivation des gesamten Jahrgangs war gleich Null. Die einzige, die sich glücklich, wie sie nun einmal war, voller Elan in die Arbeit stürzte, war Hermione.  
  
"Steht in diesem Buch eigentlich noch irgendetwas, was du noch nicht weißt?"  
  
Das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken sah von ihrer staubigen Lektüre hoch.  
  
"Ethik ist ein sehr wichtiges Fach, Draco!"  
  
Der junge Mann legte seinen Kopf, der gelangweilt in seinen Händen lag, schief.  
  
"Wichtiger als ich, wichtiger als wir?"  
  
Hermione rollte die Augen.  
  
"Hör auf mich so anzusehen! Natürlich bist du mir wichtig, aber alles halt zu seiner Zeit. Und jetzt lass mich weiterlesen! Hattest du nicht auch etwas zu tun?"  
  
Draco schenkte ihr ein seltenes unschuldiges Lächeln und schwieg. Eine Weile konnte sie sich wieder ungestört ihrer Arbeit widmen.  
  
"Draco, lass das!"  
  
"Was mach ich denn?"  
  
Das Buch klappte zu und Hermione funkelte ihren Freund böse an.  
  
"Du weißt, was ich meine! Das nächste Mal trete ich zu!"  
  
"Verspochen?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Er grinste schelmisch und Hermione wusste nicht, ob ihr Ärger oder ihr Spaß sich mit ihm zu Kabbeln überwog. Also zeigten sich in ihrem Gesicht beide Gefühle, was den unerwünschten Nebeneffekt hatte, erneut Dracos Fuß an ihren Bein hoch wandern zu spüren.  
  
"Willst du vielleicht irgendetwas?"  
  
Entschied sie sich das Spiel mitzumachen.  
  
"Dich!"  
  
"Hier?"  
  
War ihre gespielt empörte Antwort und:  
  
"Draco! Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie du bei der Häufigkeit, in der du an Sex denkst, fünf Monate Enthaltsamkeit überlebt hast? Gibt es da irgendwelche Tränke, die Snape nur euch Jungs gezeigt hat?"  
  
Er tat einen Augenblick so, als würde er ernsthaft über ihre Frage nachdenken und meinte schließlich gut gelaunt:  
  
"Erstens: Warum nicht, die Bücherei ist geradezu prädestiniert dafür und zweitens gibt es Dinge, die ihr Mädchen wahrscheinlich nie wirklich verstehen werdet!"  
  
Das Buch wurde erneut aufgeschlagen. Eine kleine Wolke aus Staub zerstob im Raum.  
  
"Dann kann ich ja jetzt weitermachen!"  
  
Hörte Draco sie schnippisch sagen. ~Das glaube ich weniger!"~ Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und nahm neben ihr Platz.  
  
"Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"  
  
Fragte das Mädchen ohne ihre Augen von der Seite, in der sie gerade las zu wenden.  
  
"Darf man sich jetzt nicht einmal mehr neben eine Schulkameradin setzen, ohne gleich angemacht zu werden? Wo doch Ethik so ein wichtiges Fach ist!"  
  
Da sie nicht aufblickte, konnte sie das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nur erahnen. Wie, als wolle er mitlesen wollen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber, sein Gesicht nah an ihrem, seine Hand wie durch Zufall in einer Art Umarmung an ihrer Taille.  
  
"Gibt es in deinem Wortschatz vielleicht das Wort "Nein!" nicht, Draco?"  
  
Er lachte leise und küsste zur Antwort sacht ihren Hals. Hermione versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, was sich allerdings in ihrer Position als recht schwer herausstellte.  
  
"Und was, wenn jemand hereinkommt?"  
  
Sie spürte ihn gegen ihren Nacken kichern und ihre Haare stellten sich auf den Reiz reagierend auf.  
  
"Darf er von mir aus Fotos machen. Ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr auf diese Versteckspielerei."  
  
Hermione seufzte, schob ihren Stuhl so energisch zurück, dass Draco von ihr ließ und stand auf, einen verdutzten Draco zurücklassend. Bevor er fragen konnte, erklärte sie sich bereits.  
  
"Verdammt! Das ist nicht so leicht! Wir können nicht einfach..!"  
  
"Doch wir können so einfach! Einfach so sein, wie andere Pärchen auch sind!"  
  
Unterbrach er sie wütend geworden. Warum musste sie auch alles immer so kompliziert machen? Sie sah zweifelnd zu ihn hinab.  
  
"Nein! Ich meine... es ist wegen Ron!"  
  
Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.  
  
"Weasley ist mir ehrlich gesagt, scheiß egal!"  
  
"Mir aber nicht!" Entgegnete sie mittlerweile so gereizt wie er.  
  
"Na dann sagen wir's ihm halt! Was soll schon passieren? Er kann es nicht ändern!"  
  
Draco schob sich samt Stuhl vom Tisch weg und verschränkte sie Arme über der Brust. Sie sah ihn nur schweigend an. Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken seufzte sie, nahm das Buch vom Tisch und wollte gehen.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich eben so laut war!"  
  
Sie drehte sich zurück.  
  
"Mir wäre es lieber, es würde dir Leid tun, dass du so schlecht über Ron geredet hast!"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich? Redet er denn besser über mich?"  
  
Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich nicht!" Dann ging sie die paar Schritte, die sie bereits gegangen war zurück und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl plumpsen.  
  
"Ich werde mit ihm reden und das Versteckspiel hört auf. Du hast recht, mir gefällt es auch nicht."  
  
Er sah zu ihr hinüber und sie auf ihre dünnen Finger, die den Bucheinband umklammerten.  
  
"Ich tue es für dich! Für uns! Wirf mir also nie wieder vor, dass du mir nicht wichtig bist, Draco!"  
  
Eine unheimliche Ernsthaftigkeit lag in dem Ton, indem sie das sagte und mit einem Mal hing das Schwiegen, wie ein dicker, dunkler Vorhang zwischen ihnen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und beide schienen nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten.  
  
"Mittlerweile dürfte sowieso die halbe Schule einen gewissen Verdacht haben... ich denke, er wird es schon irgendwie geahnt haben, wenn "wir" es ihm erklären!"  
  
Hermiones Kopf schnellte hoch und sie lächelte, einen Augenblick glücklich. Draco sprach weiter.  
  
"Wann wollen wir gehen und es ihm sagen? Wie wäre es mit jetzt? Dann kommen wir zurück und machen da weiter, wo wir eben aufgehört haben!"  
  
Sie lachten beide und was auch immer eben noch gewesen war, es war vorbei.  
  
"Mit dem ersten Teil bin ich einverstanden!"  
  
"Zum Rest werde ich dich schon noch überreden!"  
  
Erhob er sich wieder gut gelaunt, obwohl er ahnte, dass eine Konfrontation mit Weasley dies bestimmt wieder ändern würde.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Er glaubte bereits davon geträumt zu haben. Vielleicht sogar mehrere Male? Er erinnerte sich daran geschrieen zu haben, sich mit Draco geprügelt zu haben. Nicht, dass es selbst in seinen Alpträumen etwas genützt hatte. Ron hörte Hermiones Worte kaum, alles, was er wahrnehmen konnte, war ihre dünne Hand, die sich so sehr an die des Syltherin Jungen klammerte, der still und mit einem steinernen, fast abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr stand. Ron kam sich so lächerlich vor. Was erwarteten sie von ihm zu sagen? Vielleicht, dass er wie in seinen nächtlichen Heimsuchungen reagieren würde. Zumindest schienen sie jeder auf seine Weise genau darauf vorbereitet. Doch er wollte Malfoy diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Also blieb er ruhig. Zumindest nach Außen hin und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, nicht zu schreien, was er davon hielt und dass Hermione zu ihm gehörte. Dass er Malfoy am liebsten mitten im verbotenen Wald aussetzen würde.  
  
". ich hoffe, dass du das verstehst, Ron!"  
  
Endete das Mädchen, dass er einst so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte.  
  
"Was gibt es da zu verstehen! Was soll ich schon dazu sagen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich würde euch ja gerne viel Erfolg wünschen, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, gebe ich euch kein Jahr! Also. ich habe noch ein paar Sachen zu tun! Man sieht sich!"  
  
Meinte Ron kühl und wandte sich ab, um in die andere Richtung zu verschwinden. Nur weg von den beiden. Und er flehte zu den Göttern, dass sie die restliche Zeit des Schuljahres schnell vergehen lassen sollten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch so gefasst den beiden zusehen konnte, ohne den Verstand vor Wut und Verzweifelung zu verlieren.  
  
Draco und Hermione blieben im Gang zurück. Sie seufzte, er hielt ihre Hand.  
  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf! Er wird es überleben!"  
  
Hermione drehte sich mit ernster Mine zu ihm. "Wir waren so gute Freunde. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass es so weit gekommen ist!"  
  
Draco schnaubte.  
  
"Glaubst du, er hätte es besser verstanden, wenn er noch deine kleine Busenfreundin gewesen wäre?"  
  
"Hör auf, ok? Du machst es echt noch schlimmer. Sei einfach still und lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Alles, was du willst!"  
  
"Essen!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich hab Hunger, lass uns was Essen gehen. Abendessen dürfte soweit sein!"  
  
Er lächelte, sie nicht. "In Ordnung!" Dan wandte sie sich zum Gehen und versuchte beiläufig seine Hand loszulassen, doch er hielt ihre fest.  
  
"Keine Chance! Wir hatten einen Deal! Keine Versteckspiele mehr!"  
  
Einen Augenblick schien sie erschrocken und ihr erster Instinkt war Flucht, doch ihr Verstand siegte und sie blieb, wo sie war, wenn auch trotzdem recht überrumpelt.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein Aber!" Und er zog sie in Richtung Große Halle. Bis zur Tür konnte sie mitgehen ohne vorher anzuhalten, obwohl sie sich ständig umsah. Woher kam die Panik? Die plötzliche Aufregung? Ron hatten sie es gesagt! Wieso also spürte sie noch immer das Bedürfnis ihre Beziehung niemandem zu zeigen?  
  
Vor den massiven Flügeltüren blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Muss das sein? Können wir nicht... so etwas wie eine... Übergangszeit!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Und schon drückte Draco mit der noch freien Hand die Klinke runter und zog das Mädchen durch den freigewordenen Spalt hinein. Die Halle war voll und laut und in Hermione stieg eine plötzliche Panik auf, wie sie sie lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Draco kam das Mädchen vor, wie ein Kaninchen, das plötzlich einen Schuss gehört hatte, nur dass sie nicht zappelte und versuchte sich loszureißen.  
  
"Keine Kompromisse mehr!"  
  
Meinte er zu ihr, als er sie weiter in die Mitte zog. An einem wahllos gewählten zentrierten Punkt blieb er endlich stehen. Mittlerweile hatten sie durchaus den größten Teil der Aufmerksamkeit der Halle für sich. Er merkte, wie sie zitterte.  
  
"Wovor hast du Angst?"  
  
Fragte er leise. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis an den Hals.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sie nur ruhig und offen an.  
  
"Gut! Wenn du es weißt, sag es mir, in Ordnung?"  
  
Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und tat das, von dem sie die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, er würde es tun: er küsste sie vor Augen der gesamten Großen Halle Hogwarts.  
  
ENDE  
  
MiniEpilog:  
  
Die Ereignisse jenes Abendessens beschäftigte die Gerüchteküche der Schule noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Madame Pomfrey bekam zudem noch einige Patienten, die sich an ihrem Essen, Gabeln oder Kürbissäften verschluckt hatten.  
  
Ron hatte zwei Wochen später ein plötzliches Angebot von einer aufsteigenden Qudditschmannschaft bekommen, das er ohne zu zögern annahm. Eine ganze Woche lag es sehr zur Sorge seiner Mutter im Unklaren, ob er überhaupt ein Abschlusszeugnis erhalten würde, doch Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley schafften es beim Ministerium eine Sondererlaubnis zu erwirken. Unter anderem auch deswegen, dass der junge Mann selbst mit den schlecht möglichsten Noten noch immer knapp einen Abschluss bekommen hätte.  
  
Im Sommer bestanden sowohl Harry, als auch Draco, der sich kurzfristig dafür entschieden hatte, den Aufnahmetests zur Aurorenausbildung und Hermione schrieb sich in London für Ingenieurswissenschaften in der Universität ein. Nebenbei arbeitete sie beim magischen Verlag als Lektorin. Man hatte ihr von verschiedenen Firmen aus aller Welt teilweise recht attraktive Angebote gemacht,. Was kein Wunder war, denn sie war zur Erwartung alle und entgegen ihrer eignen die Jahrgangsbeste geworden.  
  
Allerdings hatte die junge Hexe alle Angebote in den Wind geschlagen und sich bei dem überaus renommierten Konzern: "Magisch Mechanische Möglichkeiten" beworben. Dort hatte man ihr nach einigen Einstellungstest versichert einen Ausbildungsplatz freizuhalten, den sie wahrnehmen konnte, sobald sie ihren Abschluss in Ingenieurswissenschaften gemacht hätte.  
  
Also hieß es für sie die nächsten drei Jahre weiter zur Schule zu gehen, was im Grunde genommen sich als ideale Sache erweis, hieß es, dass sie und Draco sich eine Wohnung in einem der äußeren Bezirke Londons teilen konnten.  
  
Ihr erstes Jahr im richtigen Leben wäre sicherlich einfacher Verlaufen, wenn nicht im späten Herbst das ausgesprochen wäre, was man im späteren geschichtlichen Empfinden, den großen Krieg nennen würde. Diejenigen, die die wenigen Monate, die jedoch dunkel und schrecklich waren, als wären es Jahre gewesen, aktiv miterlebt hatten, weil sie auf der einen oder anderen Seite gestanden hatten, wussten, dass der wahre Krieg schon viel früher begonnen hatte und im gewissen Sinne noch immer andauert. Sicherlich war "Der große Krieg" der Kern aller Alpträume gewesen und die magische Gemeinschaft hält sich im allgemeinen für die siegreiche Partei, doch bedenkt man viel zu wenig den Preis, den man für jeden Erfolg zahlt. Eine weise Frau hat einmal gesagt: "Kein Schmerz ohne Sieg, Kein Sieg ohne Schmerz" Und zu kaum einer anderen Zeit empfanden so viele Menschen diesen Satz als wahr.  
  
Der Alptraum der Schlachten, der großen, wie der kleinen warf Schatten und doch erzählt sich die Geschichte weiter. Harry und Ginny heirateten kurz nachdem das junge Mädchen seinen eigenen Abschluss gemacht hatte und, als sie bereits ihr erstes Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Voldemort fiel und mit ihm verschwand der Krieg aus dem Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit, auch wenn seine Anhänger noch bis heute die magische, wie die Muggelgesellschaft terrorisieren. Heute, das heißt sieben Jahre, nachdem sich diese Geschichte zugetragen hat.  
  
Ich würde Ihnen gerne erzählen, wie es mit den beiden weitergegangen ist, doch dies ist eine andere Geschichte, um es mit dem Worten eines Michael Endes zu sagen, und sie soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden.  
  
Ihre Pansy Parkinson  
  
JETZTISTABERSCHLUSS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(LEST unten die WERBUNG!!! Wenn ihr schon nicht meine Abschiedsrede lesen wollt *g*  
  
Ich möchte mich erst einmal Bedanken bei euch meinen lieben Lesern. Ganz besonders all jenen, die meine "Fans der ersten Stunde" sind und mir bis heute treu blieben! Namentlich: Bettina; Sandra; Angel344; Angel-Liam; Alfiriel Furiel  
  
DANKE LEUTE!  
  
Und das geht natürlich auch an all jene, die fast genauso lange und durch gehend mich auf dem Weg diese Geschichte zu Papier zu bringen begleitet haben. Deshalb hier noch einen besonderen Dank an Sandra, die alles noch einmal durcharbeiten musste, um die hässlichen Fehler, die sich bei mir unweigerlich einschleichen zu verbannen. (Für die die sich wundern, warum ich dieses Mal nicht jeden anrede: Ich bin zur Zeit offline.. bis zum sechsten elften noch... wohne zur Zeit in Kiel als Psychologiestudentin *yeah* Klinik wurde verschoben)  
  
Ihr alle, liebe Leser! Ihr habt es mir erst ermöglicht wirklich "Iris" zu beenden. Ohne euch, hätte mich mit Sicherheit der Glaube an meine eigenen Fähigkeiten früh verlassen. Entschuldigt den Kitsch. Entschuldigt meine viele Male, in denen ich OoC geschrieben habe. Ich gelobe Besserung!... wo wir gerade dabei sind:  
  
WERBUNG  
  
Etwa 14 Jahre später. (wahrlich es waren eigentlich nur 13 ½) wird Hogwarts wie jedes Jahr von einer neuen Horde Erstklässler heimgesucht. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch Viviane. (Die ich persönlich ja als ein widerliches, kleines Monster beschreiben würde.) Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht nach Hogwarts gewollt. Aber mit einer ambitionierten Hexe als Mutter, die außerdem noch als neue Lehrerin dort angestellt worden ist, hat man als fast 11 Jährige wohl kaum eine Chance.  
  
Merkwürdige Dinge gehen dieses Jahr im alten Schloss vor sich, doch scheinbar ist Viviane die einzige, die davon etwas mitbekommt?  
  
Lest selbst, am besten jetzt und sofort, denn ich habe das erste Kapitel zusammen mit dem letzten von "Iris" hochgeladen! Euch erwarten jede Menge alte und neue Gesichter, Voodoo und Geister aller Arten alles auf dem Hintergrund basierend, den ihr von mir bereits kennt.  
  
Erstes Kapitel: "Das Mädchen das lebt!"  
  
Kitschig, aber ich habe versucht das mit Humor auszugleichen. ;) 


End file.
